


【Loki中心/多cp】Loki的反派酒吧

by codeblood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeblood/pseuds/codeblood
Summary: 假如雷神二之后Loki没有回去篡位，而是跑到地球开了个酒吧
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是个解压文，慢热长篇，多cp。
> 
> 灵感来源于HISHE，头一次写段子文，无逻辑，OOC，角色属于漫威。

———

01

嘶，Loki捂着胸口从Svartalfheim的地上爬起来，

那一刀可真疼，他拍了拍身上的尘土，思考着下一步该做什么。

02

该死的Thor，竟然就这么扔下我跟他女朋友跑了，Loki一边磨牙一边想，你给我等着，看我去抢Odin的王座，拿彩虹桥轰到地球连渣渣都不剩，我要——

——阿嚏！

03

刚刚失血过多的Loki被Svartalfheim上的寒风吹的打了个喷嚏，他裹了裹背后的披风，委屈巴巴地抱紧了自己。

该死的哥哥，连个斗篷都不给他留，我才不要告诉你我没死呢！你自己哭去吧！

04

然而不管怎样，Loki还是调动自己所剩不多的魔法去了地球。在看到Thor没事之后，他直接找了个宾馆，两眼一闭，睡上了三天三夜。

疗伤的魔法消耗还是很大的，一切等他睡饱再说。

05

然而睡醒之后的Loki就犯懒不想动了，原来假扮Odin当国王炸地球的想法也被他抛之脑后。

治理国家哪有玩重要，Loki躺在床上一边吃薯片一边目不转睛地看着电视上播的连续剧，而且地球上的蝼蚁想象力还是很丰富的，至少他们拍的电视剧都很有意思。

06

不过Loki的肥宅快乐生活很快就被前来敲门要钱的服务人员打断了，虽然他随便用点魔法就能把人糊弄走，但在好几次发现他想看的电影都需要网上付费之后，Loki终于意识到在地球上生活，没有钱是万万不行的。

07

于是Loki决定结束这种玩物丧志的消沉生活，他要自力更生，赚钱招兵买马，建立一支军队，打败复仇者联盟，统治地球，让Thor跪下来唱征服，走上反派巅峰。

08

不幸的是目前处于假死状态的Loki，一不屑于干体力活，二不能随便抛头露面，这就很大地限制了他的职业选择范围。

最后，Loki决定开个酒吧。

09

在纽约不是很繁华的一条街上Loki找了个废弃已久的两层小屋，他用魔法修改了房产权，简单装修了一下房间，买好了桌椅和酒水，便建成了一个舒适优雅的高级酒吧。

10

Loki把他金灿灿的头盔挂到了酒架的正中央，让所有进来的人第一眼就能看到。

完美。

11

Loki决定给他的酒吧起名为反派酒吧。

酒吧门前的牌子上写的第一行字就是——超级英雄与狗不得入内。

12

酒吧建好了之后，Loki又开始考虑召几个酒保之类的服务人员。

Come on！他可是自小就养尊处优的小王子，脏活累活总不能让他干吧，他只需要像电影中的那些帅哥美女调酒师一样，没事调调酒，调调情，抛个媚眼就好了。

反正他长的好看，不愁没客人。

13

然而还没等Loki在报纸上登广告招人，就有人主动送上门了。

14

在阳光明媚的一天早上，Loki打开酒吧后门准备拿他订好的送来的酒水，不过酒水他是没拿到，他只看到了一地的碎瓶子和一具穿着奇怪黑红色紧身衣的尸体。

15

……不能说是一具尸体，Loki面无表情地看着滚到他脚边的人头，更像是几块碎尸。

“早上好呀，甜心～介意帮忙把哥的身体拼一下吗？昨天那伙人手可不是一般的黑。”

16

Loki冷冷地一把甩上门，无视了门后的哀嚎朝他的卧室走去。一定是我今天起床方式不对，Loki揉着太阳穴想到，最近追剧睡的太晚都产生幻觉了，我还是回去睡个回笼觉再开门营业吧。

17

在Deadpool持续不断的鬼哭狼嚎之下，Loki最终还是没睡成回笼觉。他不耐烦地打开了后门，对着那颗企图滚动来蹭他裤腿的人头控诉道:“你打碎了我的酒。”

“准确来说是哥和昨天那伙人一起不小心打碎的，不过说真的，昨天那么响的枪声你竟然一点都没听见? 你可是个神啊！”

Loki有点不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，昨天他戴耳机看剧看的太入迷，没听见。不过这个人怎么知道他是谁……

那颗人头朝怀疑地眯起眼睛的Loki抛了个媚眼，“哦，哥可是能打破第四面墙的人，当然知道你是谁。”他又滚了滚，“自我介绍一下，哥就是道上鼎鼎有名的雇佣兵Deadpool，人见人憎花见花败车见车爆炸的Wade Wilson。”

18

在Deadpool死皮赖脸的纠缠下，Loki最后还是帮忙拼好了他的身体，不过Loki也是有条件的——Deadpool要赔他的酒钱。

19

“哥现在穷，没钱。”自愈好的Deadpool贱兮兮地朝Loki搔首弄姿，掐着尖嗓子翘着兰花指问道:“大爷，您看肉偿怎么样？”

20

Loki一只手遮住眼一脸的不忍直视，一手揪住Deadpool的领子把他拎到扫帚间，把人往里一扔，拍拍手，指向一旁的拖把扫帚，冷酷无情地说道:“没钱，打工赔。”

21

就这样Loki便有了一个清洁工，但介于刀枪不离身的Deadpool太容易吓跑顾客，Loki决定再召一名帅哥或者美女来当服务员吸引顾客中和一下。

22

“哥还以为你在假死之后会去假扮Odin篡权当国王呢，你怎么跑到地球上来了？”Deadpool一边扭搭着拖地一边问Loki道:“也不知道这是哪个世界观，哥都能和你同框了。你说你不按套路来，雷神三怎么拍啊？复联三怎么办？漫威十周年大战怎么办？”

Loki听的一脸懵逼，“你在说什么？”

“啊，哥可不能剧透，会有漫威狙击手毙了哥的。“Deadpool扭着屁股靠近正在写招聘广告的Loki，“不用在意，这肯定是哪个同人文的世界，瞧着欢脱的文风，咱们肯定都是HE。”

23

说到招聘广告，Loki不愧是王子殿下，选人的眼光不是一般的高。

24

本店诚聘服务员一名，要求上得厅堂，下得厨房，文能怼死钢铁侠，武能揍翻绿巨人，杀人放火不眨眼，心狠手辣不留情。

工资面议，包吃住。

25

Deadpool面色复杂地看着登在报纸上的招聘广告，又抬头看看悠闲地擦着杯子的Loki，纠结地说道:“你这招聘广告写的不错，言简意赅，文采斐然，不过这条件有点太高了吧？”

Loki挑了挑眉，放下擦好的杯子，“哦，那只是夸张的说法，也是面试的第一步，我是想看看有没有人胆子足够大来应聘。”

“那你招聘的具体标准是什么？”

“就三条。”Loki竖起三根手指晃了晃，笑的像偷到肉的小狐狸，“够坏，能打，好看。”

26

出乎两人意料的是，广告发出的第二天，太阳还没升起来就有人来应聘了。

27

Loki打着哈欠穿着睡衣打开门，一只湿漉漉的冬兵出现在眼前。

28

“请问这里是反派酒吧吗？我找Asgard救世主。”Bucky拿着不知从哪里捡到的报纸念着上面的广告，他眨着一双大眼睛，诚恳地说道:“我昨天刚刚失业，之前我是个杀手，您看我符合要求吗？”

此时刚刚炸完航母、捞起美国队长的Bucky看起来就像一个落水的温顺的大狗狗，人畜无害，可怜兮兮的看着就像让人抱抱。

Loki被Bucky亮晶晶的小鹿眼萌的有点晕。

唔，好吧，至少他符合好看这一条。

29

在把Bucky请进店烘干，把Deadpool踹醒后，他们开始了正式的面试。

“你说你昨天刚失业，请问你是为什么被炒了呢？”换上了西装的Loki敲着笔严肃地问道

“我不是被炒了，是我的组织破产了。”Bucky裹着毛巾，小口啜饮着手中Loki给的暖身的热可可，回答道:“我昨天没完成任务，还不小心砸下来了一个航母，今天回去后发现我原来的组织也不见了。”Bucky沮丧地低下头看着他左臂上的红星，眼底一片迷茫，“我不记得自己是谁，也没有地方可以去了……”

不小心砸下来一个航母！这战斗力可不低，Loki看着迷茫的Bucky有些心软，他刚想开口雇下他，却被Deadpool抢了先。

“你记不记得美国队长是谁？Steve Rogers是谁？”Deadpool两眼放光地问道。

“Steve……他是我的任务。”Bucky默默攥起了左拳，好像要抓住什么似的，“他——他是我不想完成的任务。”

30

听闻此话，Deadpool捂着心口一脸满足地瘫坐到了椅子上。

Loki嫌弃地一脚把浑身冒粉红泡泡的Deadpool踹翻在地，转过头来清了清嗓子，严肃地说道:“Mr Barnes，我们酒吧现在很需要你这样的人才，请问你对工资有什么要求吗？”

“你们真的包吃住吗？”Bucky认真地问道。

“额，是的，我们二楼还有空房间，你可以住那里，三餐酒吧全包，管饱。不过我们在讨论你的工资问题，请问——”

“我加入。”Bucky还没等Loki说完就迫不及待地握住了他的手打断了他，“工资多少都行，我什么时候开始上班?”

话音刚落，Bucky的肚子就适时地发出了抗议，他可怜巴巴地看着Loki，“我能先享受员工福利吗？我已经一天没吃饭了。”

Loki无奈地叹了口气，转身走向厨房去准备早饭，他有种预感，他接下来在中庭的生活一定很丰富多彩。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文主写反派之间的友情，所以cp感情线不强，以后还会有更多人物出场。采取三代蜘蛛侠兄弟，两代绿魔兄弟设定，用大，小，宝宝区别，绿虫绿清水无差+spideypool,请忽视时间线上年龄的bug.

\------------

31

开业的第一天，Loki就想要谋杀员工。

“滚去脱了你的女仆装！”Loki黑着脸一脚把穿着性感粉色短裙和蕾丝袜的Deadpool踹出门外，“我们是酒吧！不是什么奇怪主题的咖啡厅！”

32

“难道老板你想要哥提供裸体服务吗？”Deadpool不死心地扒着门框，“哇哦！没想到神域的人都这么开放！”他又靠着门框模仿着那些前凸后翘的大胸模特把自己扭成了S型，朝Loki抛了个媚眼，“老板~人家可是卖艺不卖身的呢～除非你给人家涨工资。”

33

Loki面无表情地甩上了门，但仍然被门都挡不住的Deadpool甜腻腻的撒娇恶心出来一身鸡皮疙瘩。

就这样还想涨工资，做梦去吧！

34

唉，还是Bucky好，Loki洗了洗被Deadpool辣到的眼睛，看看人家冬兵多专业，不光职业技术一流，还长的好看又听话，简直就是九界好员工。

35

——就是吃的有点多。

36

Loki看着Bucky吃出来的一叠光盘子，和他企图偷偷藏起来的几个碗，心累地捂住了脸。

他这是招了些什么妖魔鬼怪啊！

37

让Loki感到欣慰的是，他的酒吧生意还不错，顾客给的小费都不少，就是每次都得把夹在钱中的写着各种电话号码的纸条挑出来有点麻烦。

38

而且来他这的客人里还有不少帅哥。

39

就是帅哥的打扮有点奇怪……

Loki疑惑地看着穿着同款奇怪的机械战衣，脚踏银绿色飞行器直接飞进来的两个兄弟，默默感叹着自从钢铁侠丑陋的大厦建成，中庭的时尚审美就越来越奇怪了。

40

不过至少这两个人还是很会选颜色的。

Loki看着他们的绿色战甲赞许地点了点头。

41

“两杯苹果马天尼。”两人中年轻的那个抢先说道。

Loki上下打量了他一番，怀疑地挑了挑眉，“你到法定饮酒年龄了吗？”

42

“你这里可是叫反派酒吧！竟然还管这个！”那个男孩不敢置信地问道。他又甩了甩刘海，单手撑着吧台，眯起眼睛挑衅般的说道:“你难道不知道我是谁吗？”

43

“我怎么会不知道！”Loki虚张声势道。

接着他又心虚地转身戳了戳一旁乖乖擦杯子的Bucky，悄声问道:“他是谁啊？”

Bucky茫然地摇了摇头。

44

“他们是大绿魔和小绿魔，Osborn集团的老总，蜘蛛侠们的敌人，竹马，纠缠不清的白月光和红玫瑰。” Deadpool不知道又从哪里钻了出来，虽然原来的的女仆装不见了，但他又换上了一身维京海盗的装扮，面罩上还套了一个眼罩。他朝Loki挥了挥手上戴的海盗钩子，兴高采烈地问道:“嗨，老板，你喜欢这身吗？这可跟你的装修风格更配哦！”

45

不知道为什么，看着Deadpool脸上的那个眼罩，Loki更想揍他了。

46

然而还没等Loki动手，他新来的客人就已经坐不住了。

47

“是你！”小绿魔猛地一拍桌子站起来，大绿魔也马上启动了飞行器上的武器，数十把枪迅速对准了Deadpool，危险地嗡嗡作响。

48

“嗨！好久不见啊！哥夫? 嗯–还是叫嫂子?” Deadpool不怕死地打着招呼，他张开双臂，想要给两人一个热情地拥抱，“想你们未来的弟夫了吗？”

49

Deadpool的热情深深打动了两位绿魔，于是他们以同样的热情回应了Deadpool。

不过用的不是拥抱，而是拳头。

50

“嫂子你妹啊！”小绿魔直接扑上去给了他一拳，一幅要把他生吞活剥了的架势，“你竟然还敢出现在我们面前，你牵蜘蛛宝宝手的那次还没被我们揍够吗! 这回打不死你我就不叫绿魔！”

大绿魔也不甘落后，一脚踹了上去，“还敢自称我们的弟夫，上上次你摸蜘蛛宝宝屁股的账还没跟你算呢！”

51

Bucky和Loki迷茫地看着群殴的现场直播。

“所以说这是大哥在教训拐跑了他们宝贝弟弟的变态猥琐大叔？”Bucky不解地皱着眉，“可是蜘蛛宝宝不是他们的亲弟弟啊？”

“管他呢。”Loki毫不在意地吃着薯片看热闹，“家庭情感纠纷向来十分复杂，而且Deadpool确实自作自受，谁让他去骚扰团宠呢。”

看着在被揍期间仍然死心不改地大喊着“I LOVE SPIDEY~!!!”以致于惹来了更猛烈的殴打的Deadpool，Bucky不得不默默点头同意。

52

这场群殴来的快结束的也快。

大绿魔小心翼翼地扶着被Deadpool气到遗传病复发而咳嗽不止的小绿魔走回吧台，眉宇间满是掩饰不住的担忧与心疼。

53

“你这是怎么了？”Loki有些好奇地问道。

“遗传病，我活不了多久了。”小绿魔轻轻揉了揉咳红的眼角，自嘲地笑笑，“所以说，你还打不打算给我那杯酒啦?”

54

Loki耸了耸肩，转身端过来一杯苹果马天尼和一杯牛奶。

55

面对着脸上写满了“你他妈在逗我呢”的小绿魔，Loki淡定地拿了把椅子坐到两人对面，他老神在在地翘起了二郎腿，“你这个病——“他学着电影里的吉普赛预言师故意拉长了语气，在确定他已经抓住两人注意力之后，Loki剔着指甲假装漫不经心地说道:“或许我可以帮忙。”

56

“就凭你?”小绿魔不屑地挑了挑眉。

Loki轻笑着摇了摇头，“哦，小可爱们。”面对着眼里写满了怀疑的两人，Loki没有解释，而是一打响指，伴随着道道绿光，他原来精致的黑色西装渐渐幻化成了Asgard的战甲，他眼睛扫过目瞪口呆的两人，最终把目光停在了小绿魔身上。

Loki的嘴角勾起一个魅惑的笑容，将小绿魔之前所说的话原封不动地还给了他，“你难道不知道我是谁吗？”

57

“你真的可以治好他吗？”大绿魔一把摁住被Loki挑衅得想要站起来打架的小绿魔，满怀希望地问道:“如果你能治好我弟弟的话，你想要什么都行。钱，军队，武器，条件随你开，我Osborn集团绝对说到做到。”

面对着大绿魔如此热切的眼神，Loki反倒有点不好意思了，“病还是很好治的，你每隔两天过来喝一次魔药，我再施一次法，坚持一个月就行。至于条件嘛——”Loki眯着眼睛思考了一会，他眼角余光瞥见了一旁放着的飞行器，顿时感觉眼前一亮。

看着突然两眼放光，笑得像只偷到鱼的小猫一样的Loki，大绿魔感觉脊背有点发凉。

58

“Yessssss ! ! !”

Loki骑着用魔药换来的飞行器在酒吧后巷的上空欢呼雀跃着，他终于完成了想要飞的童年梦想。

地上的一行人默默抬头看着在天上飞的开心，还时不时翻个跟头的Loki，一时心情有点复杂。

59

“……你之前说他多少岁了？”小绿魔忍不住问道。

“大概一千一百多岁吧。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“不过神族寿命都很长，折合成地球人的年龄，他大概比你大不了几岁。”

“那他凭什么不让我喝酒!”小绿魔抬手摁住被飞行器的热风所吹乱的刘海，愤怒地控诉道:“他的心理年龄甚至不够考驾照！”

现场一片沉默，虽然没人敢大声说出来，但在场所有人都默默同意了小绿魔的说法。

60

大绿魔安慰地摸摸弟弟的头。

没办法，人家神族就是可以为所欲为。


	3. Chapter 3

61

日落月升，星辰渐渐布满了夜空，喧嚣的酒馆也逐渐趋于平静，Loki将进行完第一次疗程的绿魔兄弟送出酒吧。

62

“你为什么愿意帮助我们?”临行前大绿魔忍不住问道:“你本可以以治病为要挟来得到你想要的任何东西，该死的，如果你说要统治地球我都会毫不犹豫地帮你征集军队，然而最后你只是拿走了我的飞行器，而且你要它甚至不是为了研究武器，你只是拿它当个高级的会飞的滑板玩! ”他说到这感到有些哭笑不得，“你可是地球上最有名的反派! 所以说，你到底为什么愿意帮助我们? ”

Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我可是邪神，我想帮谁就帮谁，还需要什么理由。”他抬头望向夜空，漫天星辰闪烁，不知道哪一颗才是Asgard。他深吸一口气，朝远处等待着的小绿魔扬了扬下巴，“而且，你和你弟弟看起来很亲密，你像是个很好的哥哥。更何况，让你们这么年轻就经历生离死别是件很残忍的事，我不希望同样的事发生在你们身上。”

63

读出Loki未尽之言的大绿魔意味深长地看了他一眼，真诚地说道:“谢谢。”

“客气什么，我们反派就应该团结在一起，要不然怎么才能打败英雄统治地球。”Loki不在意地摆摆手，随即又歪头想了想，笑眯眯地补充道:“要是你真想感谢我的话，就多介绍几个人傻钱多好忽悠的顾客来，我还有两个吃货要养活呢！”

64

送走了绿魔兄弟的Loki走回酒吧准备打烊，却差点被在地上躺尸的Deadpool绊倒。

噢，他都忘了这还有个人呢。

65

Deadpool看着微笑着走向他的Loki感动的泪流满面。

终于有人记得哥还在这躺着了! 呜呜呜还是老板心疼哥都要亲自过来拉哥起来了。

66

然而Loki很快打破了Deadpool的幻想。

“要打烊了，抓紧起来打扫卫生，打扫不完你的夜宵就归Bucky了。”Loki无情地把拖把扫帚丢到Deadpool身上，拍拍手向吧台走去，“哦，对了，今天你们打坏桌椅的钱都记到了你的账上，你就老老实实给我打工赔吧。”

67

数学是世界上最邪恶的东西!

好不容易算完账的Loki恶狠狠地把账本扔进抽屉里，他伸了个懒腰，向二楼走去。

准备看剧睡觉的Loki满心欢喜地走回房间，却在打开房门的一刻惊呆了。

68

“晚上好啊！老板，你喜欢这一身吗？”身穿一袭北欧风格紫色长裙的Deadpool斜卧在Loki的床上，摆出泰坦尼克号中Rose的经典姿势，“这回哥可是专门挑了北欧神话风格的裙子，顺便问一下，老板你真的被一匹马睡了还生了个——啊啊啊！！！”

69

Deadpool连人带衣服被Loki从二楼的窗户精准无误地扔到了后巷的垃圾桶中。

70

Loki红着脸狠狠地锁上了窗户。

愚蠢的中庭人! 该死的北欧神话!

Loki发誓，早晚有一天他会研究出弄死Deadpool的方法。

71

隔天，大小绿魔再次来到了Loki的反派酒吧，并且如约带来了更多的顾客。

看着因体型太大而被卡在门口的蜥蜴人，触手太多总是打翻桌椅的章鱼博士，和经常不小心放电炸碎杯子的电光人，Loki黑着脸给满脸愧疚的绿魔兄弟开出了赔款账单。

72

“我之前是让你介绍几个人傻钱多好忽悠的顾客来，不是让你带几个无敌破坏王!“Loki心塞地给酒吧内所有物品都加上了一层保护魔咒，并施法把卡在门口的蜥蜴人放进来，“你这是想在我这里建立个蜘蛛侠反派根据地吗？！”

“这哪里不符合你的要求了？你看，人傻。”大绿魔指了指电光人，又收回手指向自己，“钱多。”最后他又伸手指向章鱼博士和蜥蜴人，“好忽悠。”

好像没什么不对……

73

这哪里都不对好吗!

在充斥着尖叫声的酒吧里，Loki绝望地看着被吓的四散奔逃的其他顾客，生无可恋地捂住了脸。

74

在好不容易给所有普通顾客都洗过脑之后，疲惫的Loki决定来点娱乐活动，放松放松。

Deadpool提议打麻将。

75

他们八个人，刚好凑齐两桌麻将。

Loki很聪明，在看完其他人打完一局麻将后，就学会如何出老千了。

76

然而玩了没几局，Loki就被其余几人联合起来踢了出去。

“你的魔法太作弊了!”面对不服气的Loki，小绿魔抗议道，“在这样下去我连Osborn集团都要输给你了!”

77

介于踢出去Loki后他们凑不齐两桌麻将，最后他们决定改玩扑克。

被踢出去的Loki惆怅地叹了口气，离开座位之前他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，意味深长地说道:“剩下的就看你了。”

Bucky郑重地点了点头，顿时感觉肩上的担子更重了。

78

其余人莫名其妙地看着将退出扑克搞得跟生离死别似的两人，刚想吐槽，却又看见发牌到手后浑身杀气腾腾的Bucky，吓得把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。

大事不妙啊！

79

事实证明，玩扑克是个错误的决定，尤其是当你的对手是当年布鲁克林的赌场小王子的时候。

80

“欢迎下次光临。”Loki礼貌地将裤衩子都输掉了的众人送到门口，他还有点良心，在众人出去前一人发了个纸箱子用来遮羞。

更可怜的是章鱼博士，他输的只剩下了一根触手，现在他只能像跳跳虎一样把触手当弹跳机蹦跶着走了。

“下次记得多带点钱来啊。”Loki微笑着补充道。

81

送走客人后，Loki喜滋滋地回屋清点了一下他们的战斗成果。

从电光人那里赢了两年的酒吧免费用电权，蜥蜴人那里赢了一年的免费义务除虫害，绿魔兄弟那里又赢了一架飞行器和美元若干，还从章鱼博士那里赢了好几根触手。

还有，收回你的脏手！Deadpool，别以为你藏起来那张卖身契我就会忘了这回事!

82

“其他几个人的赌注还可以理解，但你要章鱼博士的触手干什么？“Bucky好奇的戳了戳地上放的一堆软趴趴的触手，“难道你要把它们改造成厨房的通风管道吗？”

“或者给厕所加个通风管道也行。”险险躲过Loki飞镖的Deadpool心有戚戚的补充道。

83

“不，我只是想看看没了这些触手之后他该怎么回去。”Loki一脸遗憾地摇了摇头，“本来是想让Bucky把他的触手都赢过来的，结果就算是裸奔最后一根他也死活不肯赌了。”

84

“不过没想到中庭人的想象力这么丰富，竟然还有那种操作。”想到刚才像个弹簧一样蹦跶走的章鱼博士Loki忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，“哈哈哈哈你们能想象明天他和蜘蛛侠打仗时的场景吗哈哈哈，他章鱼博士就该改名叫跳跳蛙博士啦哈哈哈哈。”

85

当然最后Loki还是听从了Bucky和Deadpool的建议，把触手改成了厨房和厕所的通风管道。

他还大发慈悲地顺手把其中一根触手改造了一下，给Deadpool做了一个大功率吸尘器。

86

后来，成为酒吧常客的章鱼博士每次上厕所时看着头顶颇有现代科幻风格的通风管道，心情都十分复杂。

87

不过那是之后的事了，现在，Loki点了点绿魔兄弟输了的美钞，心情顿时大好，手一挥，宣布要带两个伙计出去浪一浪。

不过去哪儿呢？

88

“跟哥走，哥带你们去酒吧!”一听要出去浪，Deadpool顿时一扫终身为奴的郁闷，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试恨不得长双翅膀立马飞出去。

“你傻呀，咱们就开了间酒吧。”Loki毫不客气地一巴掌㧾到Deadpool后脑勺上，他撇了撇嘴，“去酒吧还不如去看场话剧呢。”

89

“那不一样，咱们这个是高级酒吧，哥要带你们去的是脱衣舞酒吧，可刺激了! 成熟的男人庆祝的时候都去那里。”Deadpool看着仍然有些犹豫的Loki，当机立断跪下一把抱住老板大腿，“去吧~去吧~”

已经被迫习惯Deadpool不定期抽风的Loki嫌弃的甩了甩腿，他无奈的叹口气，把目光投向一旁看戏的Bucky，询问道:“你觉得呢？”

Bucky歪头，隐约回忆起曾经的看剧经历——隐晦冗长的台词，夸张到吓人的头饰，和观众席不绝于耳的呼噜声。他顿时眼神眼神一冷，坚决地说道，“去酒吧。”

90

于是少数服从多数，去酒吧。

在去酒吧的路上，尚不熟悉中庭文化的Loki瞥了眼蹦蹦跶跶在前面带路的Deadpool，深觉对方不靠谱，他拢了拢大衣，偏头问Bucky道:“怎么Deadpool这么兴奋? 那个酒吧是干什么的？脱衣舞又是什么？”

面对Loki好奇的目光，莫名有种拐骗小孩的罪恶感的Bucky心虚地咳嗽了两声，“到了你就知道了。”

——————


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次的故事大部分是回忆，可能不是那么好玩，应该是比较温暖的文风吧，依然感情线不强，捂脸，我果然还是喜欢写友情向的文。

91

面对着耀眼的霓虹灯，妆容夸张的喝醉的男男女女，衣着暴露的舞者，震耳欲聋的音乐，Deadpool张开双手对着一脸震惊的Loki兴奋地说道:“这就是脱衣舞酒吧!”

92

Loki面无表情地注视了Deadpool五秒钟，转身迈开长腿就往回走。

93

“我就知道你肯定出不了什么好主意!”Loki气愤地大步向前走去，“我可是个国王! 你怎么可以带我来这种––这种低俗肮脏的地方! ”

眼看着Loki要走，Deadpool立马收起嘚瑟的样子，他熟练地一把抱住Loki的大腿，死命拖住不放手，“老板别走啊！你走了谁付钱啊！”

94

“你给我放手！”Loki使劲掰着Deadpool的咸猪手，他气的脸都红了，“Bucky快来帮我忙，Bucky!”

在多次呼唤没有得到回应后，Loki皱着眉抬起头寻找他的酒吧吉祥物，结果一看发现，坏了，Bucky人不见了。

95

“Loki！Wade! 你们在哪儿？“刚才为了躲一群喝的东倒西歪的醉鬼的Bucky，一不小心就被人群挤进了酒吧，刺耳的音乐转瞬之间就盖过了他的呼喊，意识到自己走丢了的Bucky丧气地坐到吧台前的椅子上，正准备先喝点酒等着Loki他们找过来，却又被几个姑娘缠上。

这时代进步的也太快了吧，好不容易把姑娘们打发走的Bucky心有余悸地拍拍胸口，刚才有人搭他肩膀的时候他差点就一个过肩摔把人家给摔出去了，想当年他们去酒吧顶多就是跟着音乐跳个小舞，可没有姑娘穿的这么奔放……

等等，为什么是他们? 回忆到这Bucky疑惑地皱起了眉头，他是和谁一起去的来着？……

96

“Bucky! 你怎么跑这来了？”终于从群魔乱舞的人群中挤进来的Loki打断了Bucky的思绪，他身后跟着腰上还插着小飞镖的Deadpool，Wade很明显被Loki狠狠收拾了一顿。

“这里比Asgard最低劣的酒馆还要糟糕！”Loki看着舞台上紧贴钢管扭动的舞女，嫌弃地做了个鬼脸，“中庭人太疯狂了，我们快点走吧。”

然而就在他们准备离开的时候，一声足以盖过这震耳欲聋的音乐的女性尖叫使Loki硬生生停下脚步。

“Loki！！！你他妈竟然还活着？！！”

97

该死的，被发现了，Loki心虚地缩了缩肩膀，他慢慢转过身，摆出自己最无辜的笑容，招招手，“嗨，Amora，好久不见啊！你怎么有闲情雅致来这个地方?”

98

很明显Loki的卖萌没有起到任何作用，正在气头上的Amora毫无淑女形象地扔下酒杯，一个饿虎扑食就掐着Loki脖子把他摁倒在地，一连撞塌了好几张桌椅，“Fuck you! 我以为你死了! ”

“呃，我们不应该帮帮忙吗？”Bucky看着在地上滚作一团的两位神族有些不知所措。

“哈! 根据哥的经验，她不是Loki的前女友就是他的情敌。”Deadpool倚在吧台前啜饮着不知从哪里要来的鸡尾酒，兴致勃勃的看着热闹，“伙计，这可比脱衣舞要精彩多了! ”

99

其实关于Amora，Deadpool说对了一半。

100

在很多人的学生时代，都会有这样一个人，不管自己有多么努力，那个人却轻轻松松就能考个第一，还每次就比自己高那么几分，气的人牙痒痒。

对于Amora来说，Loki就是那个别人家的孩子。

101

Amora很早就认识Loki了，Asgard的小王子不像Thor一样崇尚武力，喜欢顶着烈日在练武场里挥洒汗水，他更喜欢抱着一本厚厚的古籍在树荫下研习魔法。

原本两人也都算是Asgard的异类，而对于恶作剧的共同热爱多少让他们在竞争的过程中产生了点心心相惜的感慨。但是用Loki的话来说，他们就像两只刺猬，可以并肩同行，合作共赢，但永远不会走的太近，因为他们俩都还学不会放下心防，没有人愿意率先收起尖刺漏出肚皮，走的太近可能两人都会被对方刺的遍体鳞伤。

但是一千多年来，Loki可以说是Amora在Asgard唯一愿意称呼为朋友的人了。

对于Loki，Amora也一样。

102

其实照这样发展下去，两人应该一直是互相看不顺眼，拼命想要压对方一头，又总是在嫌弃对方的一对损友。不过可惜的是，每个人都会有那么一段中二的青春期，就算是神族也不列外，瞧瞧Loki，他的中二期现在都还没过完呢。

每个神在青春期也都会做一下傻事，比如Thor，他跑去挑衅了约顿海姆之王，差点挑起了两国的战争。又比如Loki，他炸了老家之后又跑来侵略地球，最后还越狱假死，到现在还在开酒吧筹钱，准备召集军队统治地球。

Amora也一样，只不过她是像众多春心荡漾的少女一样，恋爱了。

103

普通人谈个恋爱也就算了，可是Amora不是普通人，她是一位魔力强大而且擅长炼爱情魔药的女巫，如果她爱上的是普通人也就罢了，可她偏偏爱上的是Asgard的王储Thor。

104

只把Amora当做弟弟的朋友的Thor丝毫没有接受到她的示爱，恼火的Amora一气之下给Thor下了爱情魔药，让他产生幻觉，把她当成自己最爱的人。

可她没想到的是，被下药后一脸傻笑的Thor对着她吐出来的名字竟然是Loki。

105

Amora恼羞成怒，为什么Loki总是高她一等，抢走她的荣耀。她脑子一热提着手杖就跑去找Loki决斗，而发现哥哥被自己好友下了药的Loki也满腔怒火，深感背叛，两人在宫廷门口就打了一架，在打毁了三个宫殿后才被赶来的Odin制止分开。

106

了解清楚事情原委的Odin震怒，下令把企图诱惑王储Thor的女巫Amora关入地牢，百年监禁期满后逐出Asgard，永世不得踏上这里的领土。

107

被关入地牢的Amora百无聊赖的把玩着手中的石子，却突然听见身后传来重物落地的砰砰两声，她一回头，就看见Loki在牢房的控制器上噼里啪啦地打着密码，脚边还躺着昏迷的两位守卫。

108

“你在干什么？”Amora震惊地问道。

Loki举起手指冲她嘘了一声，示意她保持安静，他压低嗓门小声说道:“小点声，你难道看不出来我在干什么吗？”

伴随着密码正确的提示音，牢房的魔法光墙瞬间消失，Loki朝她伸出手，“快走吧，你这回的恶作剧可玩的太大了。”

“我不需要你的同情！”Amora一把打开Loki的手，呲着牙恶狠狠地说道:“我也不稀罕你的帮助，给我滚!”

Loki闻言皱起了眉，他刚想讽刺回去，转角处却传来守卫的脚步声，他只好闭上嘴，不顾Amora的反抗直接把两人传送了出去。

109

“你给我放手！”刚落到宫城外草地上的Amora就用力甩开Loki抓着她胳膊的手，“你疯了吗？堂堂Asgard二王子竟然帮我越狱，还是你只想来看我的笑话? ”

“你在说些什么？”Loki不满地整理着被Amora弄皱的袖子，他抱起双臂，冷哼一声，“我看是你傻了，竟然看上我哥哥那种蠢货，还跑去给他下药! ”Loki嗤笑一声，“不过他那傻呵呵的样子倒是真的挺可笑的，就是太粘人了，你的魔药在这方面还得改进一下。”

Amora看着认真给她提改进意见的Loki一脸的不敢置信，这个傻子竟然还没意识到Thor对他的感情，他已经夺走了她的一切却看起来丝毫不知情。Amora突然感到一阵无力，她顺着一旁的树干慢慢滑到了草地上，她沮丧地把头埋进手臂，她又输了。

“嗨，你没事吧？”Loki有点担心的俯下身来，从未安慰过人的他感觉有些尴尬，“我已经帮你越狱了，流放算什么，反正Asgard上的魔法也已经学的差不多了，你倒不如去外面闯闯。”他挑了挑眉，“你该不会是因为失恋而闷闷不乐吧？我早就跟你说过Thor不喜欢咱们这类人，他喜欢的是金发无脑的大胸美女。”

Amora无奈地叹了一口气，她抬起头闷闷地说道:“你为什么来帮我?”

“我想做什么就做什么，别人管不着，毕竟我可是邪神。”Loki的笑容中带了一点自嘲，邪神这个恶意的称呼是近几年来他魔法学院中嫉妒他的同学传出来的，但它很快就称为宫里窃窃私语的内容。Loki低头冲她俏皮地眨眨眼，“再说了，如果像你这种还算有才华的女巫都被关起来，谁又能跟我一起恶作剧呢？”

110

看着那双亮晶晶的绿眼睛，Amora忽然就释然了，不是她的终究不会属于她，在这宫城之外能看见宇宙广阔的星河，她又何必拘泥于这小小一片城墙。

不过这不代表她会告诉Loki，Thor心里装的到底是谁，要不然这又有什么好玩的呢？

远方传来越狱的警报，Amora站起来拍拍身上的土，“哼，那你等着吧，等我去外面闯荡归来，用魔法坑死你这个恶作剧之神。”

“哈，你想超过我? 做梦去吧！”Loki不甘示弱地嘲讽回去，似乎一点也不被即将到来的离别所困扰。

两人对视一眼，一时沉默，宇宙茫茫，两人也不知何时再见，Loki笑了笑，眼底罕见的一片温柔，“保重。”

“保重。”Amora转身，伴随着缕缕紫色的烟雾消失在原地。

Loki转身默默走回寝宫，仿佛今夜无事发生。

111

自此，一别百年。

112

百年后，在宇宙深处中闯荡的Amora偶然在一个小酒馆中听闻Asgard遇袭，神后与二王子Loki身亡的消息。

在经历最初的难以置信后，她从那个酒馆老板口中探听到了这两年Loki故事的全部。

Amora不肯相信那个总是高高在上，不可一世，嘴角挂着一抹讥笑的家伙会这么轻易地离开这个世界。她跑去Svartalfheim找了好几天，却只发现了一摊属于那个小骗子的血迹。

113

神族在死后身体会化为金沙，留不下任何痕迹。

Amora呆呆地坐在那瘫血迹旁，这个星球上巨大的风沙吹的她眼睛有些发涩，有种想要流泪的冲动，她轻轻抚上那片被染红的土地，喃喃道:“你这个傻子，你这回的恶作剧可玩的太大了。”

114

“哪想到你这个混球竟然在地球上活蹦乱跳，白白浪费老娘的感情。”Amora一边喝着Loki给她调的蜜酒一边愤愤地控诉着Loki的罪行，经过刚才那一场闹剧众人又被Loki传送回了反派酒吧，“你说你就不能告诉我一声吗？魔法传信? 送只渡鸦来也行啊！”

“万一被Heimdall发现了怎么办？我可不敢冒这个险。”Loki一手拿着冰袋贴着脑袋，刚才在酒吧里他被Amora撞的起了个大包，他有些委屈地撇了撇嘴，“而且，你也没有给我留联系方式啊！”

115

无话反驳的Amora耸耸肩，她站起身来在Loki的酒吧里转悠了一圈，她晃晃手中的酒杯，颇有些不屑地说道:“不过身为堂堂九界第一法师的你竟然开起了酒吧，未免有些太寒酸了吧？”说罢她朝Loki挑衅地挑起了眉毛。

116

“那你把手里的酒还回来，顺便把你刚才喝的那几杯蜜酒的账结一下。”Loki面无表情地向Amora伸手要钱，又抬手指了指门口，“门在那边，好走不送。”

117

Amora立马警惕地护着手中的酒杯，一下就怂了，“亲爱的，你也太残忍了吧！竟然还向老朋友要钱。”她又夸张地挥了挥手，一脸心痛地说道:“你知道在这个星球上找到一杯好酒有多难吗! 你知道我有多久没喝到Asgard的蜜酒了吗？你怎么忍心要回去!”

118

“哇哦，这个Asgard的蜜酒可真够劲。”Deadpool不知何时也偷了一桶Loki的珍藏，正从那边和Bucky喝的起劲，他醉醺醺地站到酒吧的桌子上，一把把酒杯摔到地上，学着Thor喊道:“Another ! ”

119

“Deadpool ! ”Loki气急败坏地掏出小刀冲他喊道:“你给我下来！今晚的事我还没找你算账呢！”

120

Amora慢条斯理地给自己续上了一杯酒，默默笑看着那边闹的鸡飞狗跳的三人。她抿了一口酒，甜甜的酒香在她的唇齿间荡漾开来，就像她此时的心情一样美好。

她学着Deadpool跳上吧台，冲着那边三人戏剧性地深深鞠了一躬，伴随着Bucky和Deadpool起哄的口哨声跳起了踢踏舞，她看着刚刚教训完Deadpool的Loki气恼地朝她走来，然而就算距离这么远她也能看清Loki恼怒的表情下，眼底所隐藏的深深的笑意。

那些年少轻狂的日子啊.......

她喜欢这个地方。

——————


	5. Chapter 5

121

在Amora喝光了他十桶佳酿还拒不付钱之后，忍无可忍的Loki一道魔法把她扔出了酒吧。

“没有钱你就不要回来！”

122

好不容易把Amora扔出去的Loki心有戚戚地收起他空荡荡的酒桶，又顺手在酒吧外加了几层魔法防护罩，防止那个酒鬼又来偷酒喝。

这个女人怎么变的这么能喝？Loki一边心疼他的蜜酒一边悲愤地按着配方重新酿造，她这一百年是干什么去了？酒量都快赶上Thor了！

123

然而，本以为能清静两天的Loki很明显低估了一百年没尝到蜜酒的Amora的酒瘾程度，还不到两天，她就一大早回来哐哐地砸酒吧的大门。

124

Loki没好气地打开门，“我说过没钱你就不要——”

“谁说老娘没钱了？”Amora叉着腰趾高气昂地打断了Loki的话，她大手一挥，一个巨大的铁皮箱子砰的一声砸到了两人的脚边。她在Loki震惊的目光中抬起穿着恨天高的脚咣地一下踢翻了箱子，亮闪闪的金条哗啦啦撒了一地。

闻声而来的Deadpool很没骨气的嗷一嗓子扑了上去。

Amora大咧咧地跨过双眼放光抱住金条上不撒手的Deadpool，调戏地摸了一把已经石化的Loki的脸颊，踩着高跟鞋优雅地走向吧台，俨然一身金主爸爸的气场。

Amora倚着桌子伸出带着宝石戒指的手在惊掉下巴的Bucky面前打了个响指，引回对方的注意力。她又挑衅地转过身冲尚呆滞在门口的Loki扬起下巴，豪爽的一拍桌子，“上酒！”

125

“你从哪来弄来这么多钱的？”Loki怀疑地看着享受美酒的Amora，内心有些愤愤不平。

开玩笑，那可是一整箱的金条啊！他在这里开了两个多月的酒吧，利润还不足买一根金条，这才两天，她是从哪弄来这么多钱的?

126

“真想知道？”Amora把玩着酒杯笑的一脸得意，她悠哉地打量着面前不服气噘着嘴的Loki，伸手轻挑地抬起他的下巴，“叫爸爸我就告诉你。”

127

Loki不说话，他只是笑眯眯地抽出小刀，学着Amora的样子也用刀尖抵上对方的咽喉，一条条绿色的火蛇顺着刀柄曼延下来，危险地嘶嘶作响。

128

“好吧，好吧，你赢了！”Amora果断认输，她投降般地举起双手，一脸无辜。

Loki见状满意地收起小刀，他拽过椅子反坐在Amora的对面，手撑着椅背眯起眼睛瞪着她，“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”

129

Amora翻了个白眼，她仰头干掉手中的酒，享受了一会众人的注意力，才慢悠悠地开口，“我抢了这的银行。”

130

“什么？”Loki惊的从椅子上蹦起来，“你竟然跑去抢银行！”

“怎么了？有意见？”Amora斜眼瞥着Loki。

“我们可是宇宙级别的反派，你竟然为了买酒堕落到跑去抢银行，这也太丢面子了吧！”

“我抢的也是国际级别的银行，你不要金条就还我！再说了，你还好意思说我? “Amora毫不客气地怼了回去，“堂堂Asgard小王子不也堕落到在地球开酒吧维持生计?”

Loki张张嘴，却想不出反驳的话，只好悻悻地坐回椅子上，“谁说我不要了！“他幽怨地盯着女巫，嘴硬不服气地嘟囔着，“而且我不是王子，是国王，国王！”

131

“不用担心他。”Deadpool抱着金条，绕过闷闷不乐的Loki，凑到Amora面前讨好道:“老板每个月总有几天脾气比较暴躁，这会他估摸着是在气自己还在假死状态抢不了银行呢。”

说着他又朝Amora抛着媚眼，“话说美女，下次抢银行的时候带上哥呗~哥可是很能打的，咱俩商量商量，五五分怎么样？”

132

恼羞成怒的Loki气鼓鼓地戳着面前墙头草的Deadpool，痛心疾首道:“你还敢说！我一个月有30天能被你气死，还有，为了赔你砸的酒和桌椅我花了多少钱，你心里没数吗？”

133

“行了，姐姐我也不白在你这里玩。”Amora拍拍蔫蔫的Loki，神秘地眨眨眼，“我可记得替你招揽顾客呢。”

“顾客?”Loki闻言惊讶抬起头，“在哪？”

Amora看看墙上的时钟，算了算时间，“大概一会就到。”

134

话音刚落，酒吧象征着来客人的铃铛便叮咚响了起来，众人闻声望去，正好看见一位蓝色皮肤的女士推门而入。

135

“Raven，你来了！”Amora亲热地上前挽住魔形女的胳膊，把她带往吧台，“来来来，我给你介绍一下，这就是Loki，Bucky，还有——”

“哥就不用介绍了，我俩可是老熟人了。”Deadpool打断了女巫的话，他转过身面对魔形女，捂着胸口佯装受伤道:“亲爱的，咱俩在同一个电影宇宙这么久，你都没来哥的电影里客串，真是太伤哥的心了！”

136

Raven翻了个白眼，似乎早已经对Deadpool不定时的抽风免疫了。她转过头，刚好对上Loki带着几分好奇的探究目光。

“怎么了？”魔形女顶着Loki的打量，不客气地扬起下巴，“对变种人有意见？”

137

“当然不是了，亲爱的。”Loki笑着摇摇头，顺便用魔法拖来两把椅子招待两位女士入座。他走回吧台，拿出两个高脚杯，动作优雅的准备着客人的饮品。

“用中庭的话来说，我只是觉得你的外表很酷。“Loki挥挥手，各色的酒瓶从架子上飞来，自动将液体倒入杯中，小王子似乎毫不在意魔形女带有几分怀疑的审视，他悠闲地依靠在吧台上，一手撑着下巴，一手在酒杯上空轻轻一点，绿色的火苗从他的指尖灵巧地跃入杯中，点燃了酒杯中那一片斑斓。

伴随着火苗的舞蹈，醉人的酒香在酒吧之中弥漫开来。

“更何况——”Loki歪歪头，嘴角勾起一个俏皮的弧度。他握上杯柄，寒冰顷刻间曼延而上将火苗吞噬，冻结成一个美丽的弧度。

透过杯子上空缭绕的淡淡雾气，Raven敏锐地捕捉到Loki眼中一闪而过的那抹诱惑的红色。

修长的蓝色手指将酒杯推到她的面前，Loki恶作剧般冲她眨眨眼，他压低了嗓音，仿佛在述说着一个独属于他们两人的秘密，“你也不是这里唯一一个能变蓝的。”

138

Raven没有说话，她接过尚散发着寒气的酒杯，轻抿一口，醇厚的酒香在唇齿间徘徊，她挑挑眉，“不错嘛。”

得到认可的Loki满意的叉着腰，“那是当然！”

139

Loki侧身，以相同的手法也给自己调了一杯酒，他摇晃着杯中冰冷的液体，骄傲地向她们展示着这个地方。

“首先，好吧，我承认，我们不是中庭最华丽的酒吧。”

Loki环视着他的酒吧，确实，他这里并不完美，虽然刚开不久，但桌椅上已经因为打斗有了大大小小的划痕，他有异装癖的清洁工日常抽风，不知道吓跑了多少顾客，他患有失忆症的酒保经常会陷入回忆的漩涡，呆呆的坐着忘记手头的工作，来这里的客人多是穷凶极恶之徒，往往被十几个国家，乃至星球通缉着。

但是……

Loki的视线扫过他久别重逢的友人，他笑闹着的员工，他的嘴角不自觉勾起一个柔和的弧度，再开口时，他的声音意外的温柔。

“但是，我们这里绝对是世界上最自由的地方。”

140

带着划痕，镶着弹壳的桌椅反而给酒吧增添了一层古朴的气息，疯癫癫的Deadpool在气人的同时也给这里带来了很多欢笑，呆萌的Bucky不仅是赌场上的高手，他也会在Loki心烦的时候静静听他抱怨，并且耐心的安慰。来这里的反派大多凶名远扬，但在这里，抛下一切烦恼的他们，每一个人都拥有着有趣可爱的灵魂。

“我们这里没有任何规则，任何束缚，我们是反派，我们就应该随心所欲，为所欲为！”

来这里的每个人多多少少都曾被世界背叛，于是他们也选择背叛世界，既然普通社会容不下他们，那他们又何必费劲去讨好这个社会，卑躬屈膝倒不如潇洒转身，当个反派反而活的更加轻松精彩。

“这里不受世俗的限制，我们也不接受世人的批判，在这里我们不需要任何伪装，每个人都可以活出自己想要的样子。”

他们都还伤痕累累，夜半时分也都曾被梦魔缠身，但他们也会在惊醒之后从同伴那里得到一杯热气腾腾的可可，他们会一起挤在床上一口气看电影看到天明，还会在天亮时相拥而眠，下午起床时互相嫌弃吐槽。

打闹之间他们不知不觉就完成了自我的救赎，他们的伤口在渐渐愈合，他们找到了一个可以称之为家的地方。

141

Loki笑着看向Raven，绿宝石般的眼睛亮晶晶的，他张开双手，总结道:“欢迎来到反派酒吧！”

142

“老板说的太好了，真不愧是银舌头，哥感动的都哭了。”Deadpool激动的捂着胸口，夸张的吸了吸鼻子，他不知道从哪里抽出很有少女气息的粉色碎花手帕，正抬手从面罩上揩去并不存在的眼泪，他又戳了戳一旁的Bucky，很破坏气氛的悄声问道:“话说老板说的酒吧里没有任何规矩是不是认真的?这是不是意味着酒吧里的酒可以随便喝了？”

143

“不，Wade，这并不意味着你可以随便喝酒吧里的酒！也不意味着你可以不干活！”听力超群的Loki当然没有错过Deadpool的悄悄话，他头疼的扶额，抬手制止了同样满脸兴奋的Amora，“而且这也不意味着你可以喝酒不付钱！Amora，不，我是不会把你的金条还回去的！”

144

“哥就知道是这样！”Deadpool气愤地拍着桌子，“果然不管在哪里，广告都是不可信的！”

145

Amora欣赏着日常上演的、被气得跳脚的Loki暴打Deadpool的暴力美学，她用胳膊肘戳戳一旁的Raven，笑着问道:“这个地方不错吧？”

魔形女晃晃酒杯，将杯中剩余的液体一饮而尽，她深深吸了一口气，眼角挂上一抹轻松的笑意，“确实，是个自由的地方啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇包含变种人那边的角色，有EC。

——————

146

于是，魔形女叫上了白皇后，白皇后拖来了万磁王，最后，整个变种人兄弟会都来了。

147

“倒不是说我不喜欢这个地方。”白皇后一边晃着酒杯一边向Loki靠近，她优雅的侧侧身，躲过章鱼博士挥舞的触手，又弹弹肩上因刚才绿魔与Deadpool打架而沾上的碎木渣，挑眉问道:“不过说实话，这里每天的战损得上万了吧，你是怎么单靠卖酒赚钱的?”

148

Loki习以为常的挥挥手，用魔法将刚刚被砸烂的椅子扫到一旁，他不紧不慢地调着酒，歪歪脑袋躲过射偏的子弹，似乎酒吧斗殴上升到火拼枪战对他来说已经是家常便饭，Loki头也不抬地答道:“谁说我们是靠卖酒赚钱了？”

他抬手指向吧台旁围了一圈人的赌桌，Bucky正一脸气定神闲的捏着纸牌，不一会那边的人群之中就传来输钱的赌客气急败坏的砸桌子的声音。

Bucky朝这边晃了晃手中的钞票，得意的眨眨眼，而Loki满意的点点头，比了个大拇指，他转过头面对着目瞪口呆的白皇后，一本正经道:“我们赚钱靠的是赌博！”

149

于是第二天，白皇后就把牌皇忽悠到了这个靠赌博赚钱的反派酒吧。

150

Bucky眯着眼睛警惕的盯着坐在赌桌对面，看起来吊儿郎当的家伙，直觉告诉他这个新来的客人不是好欺负的。

牌皇也不甘示弱的瞪了回去，红色的电光在他指尖跳跃，他痞痞的咧嘴一笑，“发牌吧。”

151

事实证明，业余的比不过专业的，专业的比不过超能力的，变种能力就是玩牌的牌皇还是在赌博上略胜一筹。

152

连输三局过后，Bucky面无表情的一拍桌子，脆弱的木桌在铁臂的摧残下顿时碎成渣渣，他一手拎起牌皇的领子，一手推开酒吧的大门，嗖的一声把来踢馆的这位给扔了出去。

Loki很配合地用魔法咣当一声关上了大门。

丫的，Bucky气鼓鼓地拍拍手，玩牌玩不过你，打架还能输给你不成！

153

输了钱的一神一人带着同款闷闷不乐的表情在吧台借酒浇愁。

唉，这年头，钱越来越不好赚了。

154

不过他们郁闷，还有比他们更郁闷的。

155

一声大过一声的叹气打断了Loki和Bucky借酒浇愁的计划，他们好奇的转过头，刚好看见一位头戴一个奇丑无比的头盔，一边叹气一边喝闷酒快喝到不省人事的男人。

这成功引起了Loki的注意力。

156

“他是谁？怎么看起来这么伤心?”Loki悄悄拽拽一旁白皇后的袖子，低声问道。

“Erik Lensherr，传说中的万磁王，我们变种人兄弟会的领袖。 ”白皇后挑挑眉，“想听八卦吗？”

向来喜欢把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上的Loki顿时一扫之前输钱的不快，他拽着Bucky一脸激动地往前挪了挪椅子，满怀期待的盯着Emma等着听八卦，一双绿眼睛兴奋的闪闪发光。

157

“咳咳。”Emma清清嗓子，喝了口酒润润喉咙，“你知道Charles Xavier吗？就是另一个变种人领袖X教授。”

Loki歪头想了想，之前好像听Raven提过这个名字，是她的哥哥，于是他点点头。

Emma叹了口气放下酒杯，“别看新闻里整天报道万磁王和X教授不和，什么今天炸学校，明天拐带学生，后天炸政府大楼，虽然新闻里也没错，但其实——”她眨眨眼，一脸的高深莫测，“这俩人早八百年就滚一块去了！”

158

Loki倒吸一口凉气，这个八卦的开头好像他之前看的八点档的电视连续剧，还是翻来覆去能拍800集的那种。

原本相爱的两人因种种原因被迫分手站到了对立阵营，但之前的爱情还是藕断丝连，于是相爱相杀，因爱生恨，虐恋情深，最后要么同归于尽，要么相忘于江湖。

159

脑补了一系列狗血爱情电影的Loki同情地给情场失意的Erik调了一杯烈酒，而已经喝到桌子下去的万磁王嘴里还不停念叨着Charles的名字。

Emma恨铁不成钢的看着她们的老大，最终还是无奈的摇摇头，“其实要是平时的吵架纠纷倒也没什么，这俩人孩子都能打架了，那种级别的战斗只能算是调情。他这回这么伤心主要是因为他的求婚又被拒了。”

160

“为什么被拒?”Loki不解地追问，“是多年来的战斗积累了血海深仇? 爱情被战火烧尽只余互相伤害的道道伤疤? 还是理念不和不被世俗所容?”

“都不是。”白皇后沉痛地叹了口气，她转向Loki严肃地问道:“如果有人用体育场当做婚戒向你求婚还把你压在下面，你会答应吗？”

Loki: ……? ！

地球人都这么可怕的吗？

161

看着一脸惊恐的Loki，Emma恶狠狠地撸起袖子，灌了一大口酒，看样子她想吐槽万磁王已经很久了。

“这还不算啥，体育场都是小场面。上次他俩打着打着万磁王一激动又想求婚，但他手头也没戒指，于是他就随手吸来了离他最近的圆环形的物体，你知道他吸来什么了？”白皇后抹了一把辛酸泪，“拉环啊！他吸来了一把手雷的拉环啊！你能想象之后的爆炸场面吗？！他还强词夺理说这是求婚的烟花效果！”

白皇后说到这捂着胸口喘了口气，似乎一想到这桩糟心事就心绞痛。

Loki想象了一下场面，不禁打了个寒战，他安慰地拍拍心累到怀疑人生的白皇后的肩膀，默默把她的饮料从果酒换成了伏特加。

162

“不对啊。”Loki想了想人设，一拍桌子，“咱们可都是反派，干什么非得求婚，喜欢直接抢过来不就行了吗？”

“你说的对。”Emma面无表情地干掉了一杯伏特加，“他也抢回来过，不过他怂，最后又给人家送回去了。”

Loki:……

白皇后嫌弃地一摊手，“他不仅送回去了，人家留他他还没好意思答应，这不，现在搁这儿后悔呢。”

163

路过的Raven也毫不留情地补刀道:“还有，他的俩孩子也对他追不回Charles这件事深感失望，于是他们干脆投奔了另一个反派组织，准备统治地球后再帮他们爹追回旧爱。”

Loki已经无话可说，这剧情转折，比他看的八点档电视剧还要刺激。

最后，Emma很有概括性地一摔杯子，愤愤地总结道:“活该！”

164

然而官大一级压死人，Erik再活该，Emma再吐槽，万磁王也是他们兄弟会的首领，她也得负责把喝醉了的他送回去。

不过送哪儿去就不一定了。

Emma一脸冷漠地叫来红恶魔，准备直接把老大扔回Charles的学校。

哼，你们夫夫之间的事自己解决，老娘不管了！

165

好不容易送走乱哄哄的一群醉鬼，Loki松了口气，不过不幸的是Raven暂时借走了Deadpool，说是有什么侦查任务需要他帮忙，明早就送回来。

没了嘴炮担当的Deadpool，酒吧里突如其来的安静让Loki有些不习惯，他低下头慢慢翻着账本，准备找找借口好扣Deadpool工资。

哼，他才不承认他想自己的朋友了呢！

166

就在Loki愁眉苦脸地算着账时，又一位戴着面具的客人推门而入。

“一杯威士忌，加——”戴着面具的男人走到吧台前坐下，看上去有些垂头丧气，他随手翻了下酒单点着酒，却在抬起头看向吧台后方的那一刻呆住了。

“抱歉，您想要什么？”Loki看着呆滞在椅子上的客人，一边在心底默默吐槽这人戴面具怎么喝酒一边维持着礼貌的笑容，“威士忌加什么?冰块还是——”

然而那位神秘兮兮的顾客彻底无视了Loki，他径直冲到了一旁发呆的Bucky面前，一把抓住他的肩膀，激动地大吼:“Bucky！你竟然在这儿！”

167

Bucky却明显没那么激动，受到惊吓的他下意识一个过肩摔，直接把那人摔到了地上。

“你是谁？”Bucky眯起眼睛谨慎地打量着这个带着面具的男人。

“是我。”快被摔散架的Rumlow欲哭无泪地躺在地上，他抬手摘下面具，露出布满烧伤的一张脸，“叉骨。”

168

虽然Bucky的记忆仍然有些混乱，但叉骨这个名字确实有点耳熟，好像是他之前在九头蛇的同事，还给他带过好吃的。

回忆到这，Bucky有些不好意思的拉起躺在地上的Rumlow，他打量着毁容了半张脸的前同事，有些迟疑地开口，“你怎么变成这个样子了？”

“之前跟人打了一架，航母砸下来的时候没躲开，爆炸烧伤了。”Rumlow心累地瘫坐在椅子上，苦笑着摇摇头，他上下打量了一遍Bucky，吃惊地说道:“倒是你，怎么也变的——呃，圆润了这么多?”

169

有吗？Bucky疑惑的戳戳自己的肚子，自从来到这里，不用再过每天在生死线上徘徊的生活，他也逐渐放松了下来，而Loki做饭又很好吃，他的腹肌似乎的确没那么明显了。

正当Bucky郁闷时，Loki好奇地凑过来，“你们认识？你是来自那个八爪鱼组织的?”

“什么八爪鱼，是九头蛇！”Rumlow没好气地答道，他转过头，正想教训一下打扰他们讲话的人，却才发现这个酒吧的老板根本不是人。

“你是邪神！”叉骨吓得直接从椅子上蹦起来，他下意识掏出手枪对准Loki，“Thor不是说你死了吗？！”

170

“你认识Thor?”Loki饶有兴味地挑挑眉，他毫不在意地挥挥手，叉骨的手枪顿时变成一条响尾蛇，顺着他的胳膊往上爬去，Loki假笑着看着脸色逐渐苍白的叉骨，危险地勾起嘴角，“你怎么认识他的?”

“不不不我不认识他。”Rumlow急忙摇头否认，他伸长了胳膊，尽可能拉远自己和手上那条嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇的距离，“只是上次他来神盾局解释伦敦事件的时候我刚好在场，就偷听了一下。”

“他说什么了？”Loki随口问道，他从Rumlow手上拿下那条小蛇，有一搭没一搭的摸着它的头，看起来漫不经心的很，但他突然有些僵硬的站姿还是暴露了他内心的不安。

终于摆脱毒蛇的Rumlow松了一口气，他摸着下巴回想道:“就是正常的任务汇报的流程，哦，对了，他还和他的女朋友分手了。不过结束之后，那边下了整整一周的雷阵雨。”

Loki咬了咬下唇，一方面他因自己在哥哥心中占的分量很足而沾沾自喜，甚至还有一丝报复的快感，但另一方面，不知为何，听到Thor那么伤心，他竟然有些心疼了。

Loki不得不承认，他有一点，只是一点点，想他哥哥了。

171

Loki忽然感到一阵烦躁，他冷哼一声，把小蛇变回手枪扔到一旁，他转身面对叉骨，抱起双臂，“那你想干什么？把Bucky要回去吗？”

“Bucky本来就是九头蛇的人。”看着读不出情绪的邪神，Rumlow心里一阵没底，他转向Bucky，“你是想跟我们回去的，是吗？”

Bucky不说话，只是默默往Loki身边靠近一步。

Rumlow:……

172

Loki挑挑眉，嗤笑道:“现在还有九头蛇?我还以为你们这个八爪鱼组织都已经被美国队长做成烤鱿鱼了呢。”

Rumlow被Loki怼的一阵胸闷，他气不过的反驳道:“九头蛇砍掉一个头还能长出两个，谁说我们消失了的?至少各大城市还有我们的据点，纽约就有！”

“是吗？”邪神的冷笑让Rumlow心底升起阵阵寒意，还没等他反应过来，Loki便迅速伸手搭上他的头顶，叉骨眼前一花，前几天的记忆在他脑海中飞速滑过。等他回过神来，才发现自己又跌坐在地上，而Loki已经不见了踪影。

“刚刚发生了什么？”Rumlow骂骂咧咧的站起来，他一脸懵逼的环视酒吧，“Loki哪儿去了？”

Bucky叹了口气，给叉骨递过一瓶威士忌，他同情地拍拍前同事的肩膀，“你做好心理准备吧。”

173

5分钟后，Loki噗的一声伴着阵阵绿烟又回到了酒吧。

“你不是说纽约还有九头蛇吗？”Loki冷笑着打一个响指，一群被五花大绑的九头蛇特工噼里啪啦直接凭空砸了下来。

Loki看着瞠目结舌的Rumlow，骄傲地叉起了腰，他指着地上被摔（揍）的七荤八素的一群俘虏，得意道:“现在你没有了！”

174

Loki眼珠子咕溜溜一转，他上前一把抱住哭笑不得的Bucky的胳膊，朝Rumlow孩子气地吐了吐舌头，不嫌事大的补刀道:“Bucky是我的！才不给你！”

Rumlow看了看地上一堆被堵住嘴，鼻青脸肿泪眼汪汪的手下，绝望地用头撞起了桌子。

175

“呃——”Bucky看着生无可恋的Rumlow有些于心不忍，他苦恼地挠挠头想要安慰一下前同事，于是他举起手中酒杯，试探地说道:“失业快乐?”

吧台的桌子被叉骨撞出一个坑。

176

Bucky也无奈了，他看看一旁幸灾乐祸的Loki，纠结地说:“你准备拿这些人怎么办？”

Loki若有所思地看向Bucky，“你在九头蛇的时候，他们待你好吗？”

Bucky一愣，他抿了抿嘴，“为什么这么问?”

“如果他们对你还算好就放了他们，如果不——”说着Loki危险的眯起眼，他抬手在脖子上比划一下，“就杀了给你出气。”

Bucky不知道说什么好了，九头蛇是对他不好，定时的洗脑抹去了过去的一切，还把他变成了一台杀人的机器。但是，那些人已经死了，Rumlow的小队倒是经常和他一起执行任务，平时也都挺照顾他的，而且很多人还抱着奇异的类似追星的情感崇拜他……

177

似乎看出Bucky的犹豫，Loki翻了个白眼，他大手一挥解开捆住地上俘虏的绳子，不屑道:“滚吧！”

地上一群人犹犹豫豫地站起来向叉骨围去，似乎也不知道该怎么办，倒是身为队长的Rumlow一拍桌子站起来，“不。”

Loki和Bucky疑惑的看着突然爆发的叉骨，摸不清他在想什么。

Rumlow咬咬牙，“Bucky还在这，我们就不走。”

Loki挑挑眉，“那你想干嘛？”

Rumlow垮下肩膀，“你还缺员工吗？打手也行?”

178

Loki不解地皱眉，“啥？”

“反正九头蛇的员工福利一直不好，我们已经彻底失望了。”Rumlow疲惫地叹了口气，“我们小队在一起出生入死这么多年了，也不想分开，你看看这里缺不缺人手，我们杀人放火打劫样样精通，你要是同意，你就是我们的老大。”

话音刚落，后面一排人互相看看，立马像一帮黑社会小弟一样站好队形，齐齐低头喊道:“老大！”

Loki傻了。

179

Bucky挑眉，显然也没料到情节的走向，他往前推了推Loki，“你怎么看？”他微一歪头，笑着补充道:“老大?”

180

Loki沉默的打量着眼前这一群人。

Rumlow脑门留下一滴冷汗，他刚想再说些什么，Loki却抢先开了口。

“会洗碗吗？”

“啥？”

Rumlow呆呆地抬起头，似乎没有理解Loki的问题。

Loki不耐烦的啧了一声，“我说，你们会洗碗吗？打扫卫生行不行？”

众人齐刷刷的点头。

Loki满意地点点头，“那就行。“他转身拿出一堆清洁用品，随意吩咐着，“刚好Deadpool今天不在，你们就先干他的活，住宿的话你们要是愿意回原基地住就回去，要是不愿意的话就等几天，我用魔法扩一下楼上的屋子，不过先说好了，本店包吃住，工资——”

“等等等等。”Rumlow拦下Loki，一脸的不敢置信，“你就这么答应了?”

“怎么?有意见？”Loki耸耸肩，他看着叉骨满是烧伤的脸，皱皱眉，他轻轻将手搭上Rumlow的额头，一阵绿光闪过，叉骨又恢复之前英俊的样貌。

Loki看着自己的成果，满意的颔首，“我的员工可不能丢了本王的面子，必须在外貌上先压别人一头。”

Loki潇洒地转身，留下震撼的众人，独自向楼上走去，“以后你们就是本王的人了，也别叫九头蛇了，不好听，改个名字吧。”

他略一思索。停下脚步，站在楼梯上俯视着众人，Loki轻笑着张开双手，“欢迎来到反派酒吧，Loki's army。”

——————


	7. Chapter 7

181

叉骨上岗干的第一件事，不是帮Loki招兵买马统治地球，也不是代替Deadpool成为酒吧的临时清洁工，而是为Bucky制定一系列的健身计划。

182

第二天，Bucky一大早就被Rumlow从被窝里揪出来，他迷迷糊糊的洗漱完，又迷迷糊糊的走到餐厅，然而他刚想去拿盘子乘Loki做的培根煎蛋当早饭，却被叉骨塞进手里一碗蔬菜沙拉。

Bucky满头问号的看着碗中绿油油的蔬菜，又看看一旁吃着新鲜出炉的烤面包和培根的一众，最后他面无表情的望向叉骨。

Rumlow努力避开Bucky幽怨中带的委屈的眼神，他干咳两声，痛心疾首道:“Bucky你得减减肥了，你以前可是九头蛇第一男神！怎么能堕落呢！从今天开始，我们每天都得去跑步健身，直到你恢复原样为止。”

183

Bucky冷冷地瞪着叉骨，那眼神仿佛要把他剁吧剁吧当早饭吃了。最后他转向Loki，冷冷开口，“我后悔了，咱们还是把他们灭口吧。”

184

“别啊，亲爱的，工资这么低的员工可不好找呢。何况他们说的也没错，你是该减减肥了。”Loki挖了一勺布丁，打趣地戳戳Bucky有些柔软的肚子，他又指指Bucky手中快被捏碎的碗，眨眨眼，“再说了，我做的沙拉还是很好吃的，你尝尝。”

Bucky犹豫了一下，最后还是认命的吃起了沙拉。

唔，味道确实不错。

185

吃完早饭，被强迫推出门的Bucky生无可恋地来到中央公园晨跑。

此时太阳才刚刚跃过地平线，暖洋洋的晨光将天边的云彩映的金灿灿的，公园里只有寥寥几人，好像大地也跟他一样才刚刚苏醒过来。

186

好无聊啊，这个运动量还不如以前执行任务时的大，跑了五圈的Bucky一边腹诽着一边走到树下拿起水瓶准备喝口水，还是刺激一点的运动有意思，要不下次他跟Amora商量商量一起去抢银行? 刚好这一阵酒吧又收留了不少人，省得Loki整天抱怨被他们吃穷。

而且谁说他堕落了，Bucky冷哼一声，不信看看，跑的最快的那位也足足落后他两圈。

187

等等，那个跑在最前面的那个人怎么这么眼熟，好像在哪里见过，而且为什么看着那个人他突然有一股想吃烤翅的冲动……

Bucky眯起眼睛正想仔细观察一下，就听见背后传来了一个他再熟悉不过的声音。

“Bucky?！”

188

Bucky一口水喷出来，他猛地回头，刚好看见汗淋淋的Steve呆呆地站在那里。

该死的叉骨！怎么不提前警告他一下Steve也在这里晨跑啊！

Bucky内心崩溃地咆哮着谋杀了叉骨一百遍，然而表面上他却波澜不惊，甚至很冷酷的丢下一句“谁他妈是Bucky?！”然后把水瓶往美队健壮的胸肌上一砸，转身撒腿就跑。

189

正在晨跑的猎鹰突然感到身旁一阵风，他无奈地准备接受队长“在你左边”的吐槽，结果毫无防备的他却被从后面跑过来的人一把推倒。

什么人这么不长眼！？Sam懵逼的在地上打了个滚，他刚想起来找人算账，一抬头却看见Steve头也不回地直接从他身上垮了过去 。

Sam:? ? ?

Sam:等等，前面那人不是队长那家的失踪人口吗？！怎么突然从这里冒出来了？！

190

然而一路狂奔的Bucky却没有时间考虑这么多，他努力无视着身后一声高过一声的“Bucky！”满脑子想的都是他不能见Steve。

他还没准备好，Bucky狠下心猛地转弯来到酒吧的秘密入口，他一口气冲进Loki设置的魔法屏障，关上门后却又舍不得转身，他将自己的额头贴上酒吧的大门，却不敢看门外Steve失望的表情，于是他只好紧闭着眼默默听着门后Steve困惑又焦急的呼唤。

对不起，Bucky咬紧了牙拼命抑制住自己即将喊出口的“Steve“，最后他只是长叹一口气，默默转身。

他还不知道该如何面对Steve。

191

好不容易平复下心跳的Bucky深吸一口气，睁开双眼，却被面前明显在对峙的一大堆人吓了一跳。

变种人兄弟会如约带着Deadpool回来了，但不知道为什么昨天还暗戳戳期待和Wade继续互怼的Loki此时却僵立在吧台旁，看起来一点也不高兴，反而浑身散发着“我要捅人”的气场，而嘴炮的Deadpool却一改往日的吵闹，正安静地和白皇后她们站在一边，看起来莫名有些愧疚。

192

很显然Bucky的关门声吸引了众人的注意力，Loki转头望向呼吸不稳的Bucky，察觉到好友不对劲的他警惕地眯起了眼，“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

Bucky干咽了口唾沫，几次张口才勉强挤出一句话，“我看见Steve了。”

193

“什么？！”刚才一直在一旁看热闹的Amora闻言双眼放光，“在哪？“不了解情况的她飞速跑到门口，想要亲眼看看传说中的美国翘臀。

194

Loki对尖叫的Amora表示不忍直视，他大步走上前揽住Bucky，直视着对方的眼睛，关切道:“你没事吧？”

Bucky僵硬地点点头，Loki沉默的盯了他一会，最终还是拉起他的手向楼梯走去。

195

出乎意料的是Deadpool突然拦下了Loki，但还没等对方开口，Loki便抬手打断了Wade即将说出口的抱歉。

“省省吧，我不想听你的解释。”Loki此时的语气冰冷的吓人，在Bucky惊讶的注视下他挥手召唤出之前打牌时Deadpool输给他的卖身契，绿色的火焰顷刻间就吞噬了一纸契约，他扬手将灰撒在Deadpool身上，冷笑道:“你不是要跟他们走吗？那你以后就别回来了！”

说完Loki便径直拉着Bucky走回了二楼卧室，在Loki摔上门的前一秒，Bucky刚好看见Deadpool正失落地蹲下来想要抓起地上散落纸灰。

他这才刚走一个多小时，到底发生了什么？

196

尚没跟上事情发展的Bucky迷茫的跟着Loki走进房间，没等他反应过来就又被邪神一把按着坐到沙发上，还被摸了好几下。

“你干什么呢？”Bucky一把打开Loki乱摸他的手，一脸的莫名其妙。

“我在检查你有没有受伤。”确定Bucky无碍后Loki收回手翻了个白眼，没好气地回答，“我看你一进门就上气不接下气，还以为之前美国队长追着要抓你呢。”

“他不是要抓我，至少应该不是那种意义上的抓。”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，低下头不安地搓起自己的袖子，“是我自己跑的。”

197

“他又不抓你，那你为什么要跑?”Loki不解地皱眉，他坐到Bucky的身旁，“你之前不是经常去美队博物馆吗，我以为你是想见他的？”

“我是想他，但我不知道该怎么面对他。”Bucky苦笑着摇摇头，“我不再是他认识的那个Bucky了，我是Barnes中士，但也是九头蛇的冬兵，现在我甚至都搞不清楚我自己是谁，我又该以什么样的身份去面对他?”

198

Loki一时也不知该如何安慰Bucky，他和Thor之间的矛盾一般都直接用谎言和打架解决，虽然结果往往都有些血腥，但至少捅Thor很撒气，不过很明显这并不适用于Bucky和Steve。

正当Loki思索着解决方法时，Bucky猛地转向Loki抓住他的肩膀，“Loki，你是能看见人类的记忆的，对吧？那你呢帮忙恢复我的记忆吗？”

“……可以。”Loki犹豫了一会，最终还是点点头，“我可以只帮你恢复你被九头蛇抓住改造之前的记忆……”

“不。”Bucky摇摇头，他直视着Loki的双眼，“你能帮我恢复所有的记忆吗？包括我身为冬兵的记忆。”

“可以是可以，但那肯定不是什么愉快的回忆，你确定吗？”Loki有些迟疑，他并不想让好友承受可以避免的痛苦。

“我确定。”Bucky点点头，眼里写满了决然，“那些无辜死去的人值得被我记住，这是我身上的血债，我必须记住他们。”

Loki看着一脸严肃的Bucky，意识到这件事并没有谈判的余地，他抿抿嘴，答应道:“好，我帮你。”

199

两个小时的记忆回溯，Bucky跟着Steve从布鲁克林重新一起长大，他看见被混混殴打却不服输的小豆芽，他看见城堡里不顾一切前来营救他的美国队长，他看见Steve跳过火海朝他跃来，他看见火车上Steve朝他伸来的手以及自己掉落时他绝望的眼神……

他也看见了九头蛇科学界丑恶的笑脸，被冰霜渐渐覆盖的窗口，他看见无数张陌生的惊恐的脸庞，下一秒就被鲜血浸染，他看见昏黄路灯下的车，以及昔日好友失去光芒的眼睛……

短短两个小时，Bucky却仿佛经历了天堂和地狱般的两个人生。

200

回忆的魔法结束，Bucky脚下一踉跄差点跌倒，却被Loki稳稳地伸手抱住，Bucky抬手想抹把脸，却在触及脸颊时发现手上一片湿润，他深吸一口气，想要止住不知何时留下的泪水。

“嘘，没事了，Bucky，都结束了。”Loki握住Bucky颤抖的双手低声安慰着，绿眼睛里满是关切，“有我在呢，会没事的。”

“Loki。”Bucky努力深呼吸着，他像溺水之人抓救命稻草一样紧握着Loki的双手，他颤声道:“我的天啊！那么多人——Howard——我杀了Howard！我杀了我的朋友，我该怎么办——天啊！我杀了——”Bucky哽咽着再也说不下去，他捂着脸缓缓滑坐到地上。

不知道如何是好的Loki只能紧紧搂住Bucky，他抵住崩溃的好友的额头，尽可能的传递着安慰与温暖，“我还在这儿，你会没事的，有我陪着你呢。”

201

不知在地上坐了多久，直到两人腿都麻了，Bucky才终于稳定下来情绪，Loki从酒吧里拿上来两瓶最烈的酒递给好友，Bucky接过来也不多说直接一口气干掉了半瓶。

“感觉好点了吗？”Loki挑眉问道。

喘了口气，Bucky握紧瓶子诚实道:“现在? 并不。”他顿了顿，补充道:“将来? 或许吧。”

“好吧。”Loki将手搭上Bucky紧握的铁拳，“不管怎样，记得我一直都在。”

半晌沉默，Bucky终于放松了绷紧的手臂，他回握住Loki的手，低声道:“谢谢你。”

202

“谢什么谢。”Loki毫不在意地挥挥手，他俏皮地眨眨眼，“我们反派就应该团结在一起——”

“要不然怎么才能打败英雄统治地球。”Bucky默契地接上Loki的话，两人相视一笑。今天头一次，Bucky终于想象未来会变好，至少他们还有对方，那么即使与整个世界为敌也没什么可怕。

203

“好了，不说我了。”Bucky抽抽鼻子，想转换一个轻松一些的话题，他回忆起之前酒吧里的场景，好奇地看向Loki，“你和Deadpool今天是怎么回事？”

“他辞职了。”

“什么？！”

看着一脸震惊的Bucky，Loki叹了口气，他打开另一瓶酒狠狠灌了一口，愤愤道:“很显然他更喜欢变种人兄弟会，才跟他们执行了一次任务就迫不及待地跟他们跑了。这个喜新厌旧的混蛋，最好他永远都不要回来！”

204

Bucky回忆了一下Wade临走时失落的表情，觉得事情没那么简单，“或许他是有别的什么非做不可的事？”

“哼，那他怎么不来找我帮忙，我可是邪神！”Loki弯曲起双腿把头搭在膝盖上，看起来有些委屈，他低声嘟囔着，“我以为我们是朋友，结果他就这么一走了之，等着瞧吧！就算他回来跪着求我我也不要他了！反正他也总是吓走顾客。”

205

Bucky乐了，他知道Loki只是在闹情绪，但还没等他开口，门口便传来一阵敲门声。

“干什么？”Loki没好气地问道。

Rumlow从门后探出头来，“老大，Deadpool那伙人已经走了，美国队长也已经离开。”他犹豫了一下，继续道:“Wade临走前让我给您捎句对不起，说他会回来解释的。”

Loki冷哼一声，不耐烦地挥挥手，“知道了，你退下吧。”

然而Rumlow却没有走，他尴尬地挠挠头，一副心虚的样子。

Loki怀疑的打量着迟迟不肯离去的叉骨，“怎么了，还有什么事吗？”

Rumlow看起来更心虚了，他干咳两声，艰难开口道:“呃，美国队长临走前接了个电话，据我们的偷听他是接到任务要去捣毁一个九头蛇基地。”

“所以?”

Rumlow已经心虚到不敢直视Loki的双眼，他最后深吸一口气，闭上眼睛视死如归地大吼道:“抱歉我之前忘说了不过九头蛇的那个基地里有您侵略地球时用的手杖。”

“什么？！！！”

——————————


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到山洞里的情节来源于复联二的删减片段。

——————

206

“我简直难以相信，这么重要的事情你竟然忘了！忘了！”Loki气急败坏地揪着头发，此时的他看起来恨不得直接把叉骨削成手杖。

叉骨和他的手下正躲在一旁的掩体后瑟瑟发抖，虽然Loki在知道权杖的所在地后紧接着把他们都传送了过来，然而复仇者联盟还是抢先一步把权杖拿走了。

Loki匆忙赶来后却只看到一个空荡荡的密室，气得他直接把原本只是有些破败的堡垒一口气轰成了渣渣。

207

“行了行了，别揪了，你头发本来就少，再撸就该秃了。”Bucky拦住了一脸意犹未尽甚至还想把叉骨轰成渣渣的Loki，他无视了好友的怒视，打量起周围的废墟。

“他们大概是回基地了。”Bucky蹲下来观察起地上的血迹，这里没有尸体，而且还有一串通向停机坪的脚印，应该是复联里有人受了伤。

希望Steve没事，Bucky有些担忧的皱了皱眉，他拍拍手站起来转向Loki，解释道:“复联有成员受了伤，他们需要仪器来治疗。”他歪歪脑袋，终究还是没有抑制住好奇心，“你为什么这么看重那个权杖?你的魔法不用它也很厉害啊？”

Loki眼神一暗，“那个权杖里面有个很重要，也很危险的东西，而我很不幸认识的一个疯子在找它。”

Loki似乎不愿多做解释，他大步向停机坪走去，绿色的魔法在他的指甲跳跃，准备再次施法传送。

Bucky招手示意叉骨一行人跟上，他撵上Loki，不解地追问道:“疯子?他又是什么人？”

Loki脚步一顿，他面色复杂地看向Bucky和Rumlow一众，张张嘴似乎想说什么，但到了嘴边的话语最终却只是化作一声沉重的叹息，他摇摇头，嘴角勾起一个自嘲又苦涩的弧度，“一个我希望你们永远都不用见到的人。”

208

感谢魔法，他们在Loki的掩护下成功隐身潜入了复联大厦，不出Bucky所料，鹰眼受了伤，而权杖也暂时被寄存到了Tony的实验室。

不过他们现在也不能直接拿了权杖就跑，Loki颇为幽怨地盯着呆在实验室不走的Tony和Bruce，他悄悄往门口又挪了两步，尽可能的拉开自己和绿巨人之间的距离。

209

“他们为什么还不走？”Rumlow打了个哈欠，不耐烦地抱怨道:“这都已经半夜十二点了，他们不睡觉吗？。”

“他们可是科学家，一个靠着咖啡和实验就能存活的神奇物种，现在他们拿到了魔法手杖，怎么可能去睡觉。”Bucky悄声回答道，根据他曾经和Howard相处的经验，这俩人估计得一直在这里待到Thor来拿权杖，于是他又戳戳一旁偷偷翻看资料的Loki，提议道:“要不要我放个麻醉烟雾，咱们趁乱拿了就跑?”

210

“不。”Loki若有所思地合上手中的资料，“这权杖先放这，等Thor来拿的时候我们再来抢。”

“为什么？”

“钢铁侠没准能靠这个权杖发明点有用的东西。”Loki扬扬手中写着奥创计划的资料，灭霸迟早要来地球，Stark没准能靠这个给地球加层保护罩，让他试试也没什么坏处。Loki耸耸肩，“再说了，这个权杖又不会长腿自己跑掉，过两天再来拿也一样。”

211

事实证明，权杖的确不会自己长腿跑掉，但由它创造的东西不仅会跑，会飞，还会发射激光炮。

212

几天过后，本想来偷权杖的Loki再次心塞地发现他又来晚一步。

213

“该死的奥创，他怎么敢想统治地球！地球是我的！”看着一片狼藉的实验室，莫名其妙又多出个竞争对手的Loki已经气得快炸了，实验室的地板都快被他不耐烦的踱步磨出一个圈，”复仇者也是我的！等我逮到奥创，看我不把他回炉重造个八百遍！”

“大概是因为遗传？老大你看，奥创是从你的权杖中发明出来的，他也算是你的半个儿子。”叉骨似乎没有大难临头的觉悟，他没看见一旁拼命朝他使眼色的Bucky，仍自顾自地继续道:”老大你放心，我们一定帮你教训这个不孝子。”

Loki停下踱步，转身眯起眼睛瞪着完全没有自知之明的Rumlow，忍无可忍的Loki一脚踹飞地上的遥控器，准确无误地砸到了叉骨的头上。

214

看着捂头倒地的叉骨，Loki总算是出了一口气，他满意地拍拍手，准备去搜索奥创去向的线索。

但出人意料的是，那个被Loki当作凶器的遥控器落地后滚了两圈，咔哒一声不知触发了什么按钮，实验室的半空便突然冒出了一个破碎的橙色光球。

215

Loki被这突发状况吓了一跳，他下意识抽出双刀横跨一步挡在Bucky和Rumlow前面，准备应战即将破门而入的复仇者联盟。

然而5分钟过去了，一个复仇者的影子也没有，Loki疑惑的和同样摆好战斗姿势的Bucky交换了一个眼神，他又小心翼翼地走向光球，试探地拿小刀戳了戳。

还是没什么反应 。

216

”这是什么？”在确定这个橙色光球没有危险后Loki收起双刀，他将手伸进光球内，一行行破碎的数据代码在他的手心跳跃，不知为何，他的魔法在这个按理说并无生命的光球中感受到了强烈的悲伤，内疚和焦急的情绪。

”这个应该是Stark的AI吧，我印象里他好像叫Jarvis。”Bucky走上前，也学着Loki的样子尝试着触摸光球，他犹豫了一下，开口道:”他死了吗？”

Loki闭上双眼，绿色的魔法顺着一行行代码渗入了网路，Jarvis在这里的核心已经毁灭到了科技无法挽救的地步，不过他也感受到在网路的另一边，还有点点Jarvis的痕迹。

这可真是一个有趣的生命。Loki睁开双眼摇摇头，”他应该在自己的主机被毁之前把自己复制出去了。但这里的他从科学的角度上讲确实已经消亡，不过——”Loki的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，”幸运的是，我有魔法。”

217

”你要救他？”Bucky看起来有些惊讶，”为什么？你不是说他已经复制了一份自己，并没有什么影响吗？”

”话是这么说，但是Jarvis身为Stark的AI，肯定有不少的复仇者机密，我这会儿把他修好带走，不就可以了解到更多他们的秘密了吗？”Loki跃跃欲试地搓搓手，他一边说一边操控着魔法将Jarvis破碎的代码从网络链接中拾回来安好，他朝Bucky俏皮的眨眨眼，”再说了，你难道不想看队长的训练视频吗？”

218

好不容易拼好Jarvis并使他陷入沉睡之后，Loki又陷入了另一个难题，他现在手头上并没有合适的机器设备来储存如此庞大的代码。

在报废了三个U盘，两把手枪之后，Loki把他的目光放到了Bucky的铁胳膊上。

察觉到Loki希望中带点兴奋的眼神，Bucky妥协地挎下肩膀。

一切都为了Steve的视频，Bucky自我催眠地在脑海内播放着美国翘臀的画面，做好心理准备的他伸出左臂，叹气道:”好吧，不过先说好了，仅此一次，下不为例。”

219

点点绿丝牵引着光球钻进Bucky的铁臂，上次Loki施法时他的头脑尚因刚刚恢复的记忆而有些混乱，所以早已记不清当时的感受，但这一次，Bucky清楚地感受到了Loki的魔法。

与大部分人所相信的不同，Loki的魔法并不想童话故事里的邪恶反派的魔法一样，只会给人带来寒冷与痛苦，像被寒冰覆盖的铁城堡，或是被荆棘包围的黑暗森林。不，Loki的魔法像是炎炎夏日里的一缕清风，冬日火炉旁的一杯美酒，和海洋上空翱翔的飞鸟，清爽干净，自由自在。

可惜的是，大部分人在感受到这一切之前，都已经被那烈日的炙烤，寒冬的暴风雪，和大海的滔天巨浪吓跑，于是他们离开之后就开始到处宣扬那里有多么的邪恶可怕。

不过幸好，Loki遇见了一群同样热爱大场面，不会被轻易吓跑的反派。

Bucky看着一遍遍反复认真检查他的铁臂的Loki，嘴角不觉挂上一抹轻笑。

这可是那些人的损失。

220

Bucky试探地活动了一下铁臂，并没有什么异样，就是身体里突然多了个生命心理上感觉有点奇怪。他拉起坐在地上捂着头呲牙咧嘴的叉骨，又转向Loki，”这里的资料都毁的差不多了，接下来我们该去哪里找奥创？”

Loki靠着窗户望向楼下的复仇者们，看起来他们已经找到了奥创，他双手合十抵上嘴唇，轻轻一笑，”不用担心，我们亲爱的英雄们都已经把工作都替我们做好了。”

221

接下来的一切就很简单了，Loki带着Rumlow和Bucky偷偷潜入复联的昆式飞机，来到了军火商克劳的基地。

战斗开始后，Loki一行人藏在楼梯口津津有味地看着热闹。

222

”嗨，老大快看，有个新的超能人。”战场上的一抹银色吸引了Rumlow的目光，他放下望远镜，朝Loki招招手，”他跑的可真快，不过我怎么不知道九头蛇又开始人体的超能实验了呢？”

”不是一个，是两个。”Loki的眼角捕捉到一抹妖冶的红光，一个身着红色皮衣的小姑娘正藏在房间的暗处准备偷袭。他眯了眯眼，纠正道:”而且他们不是实验产生的超能人，而是变种人。”

Loki叹了口气，他转向面带疑惑的Bucky和Rumlow，解释道:”你还记得之前Emma说，万磁王家那两个离家出走要去统治世界好帮他们老爸追回X教授的双胞胎兄妹吗？”他指向底下加入战斗的Wanda和Pietro，头疼的扶额道:”我想我们找到他们了。”

223

”我们是不是该给万磁王打个电话？”Bucky纠结地皱了皱眉，”你有他的电话号码吗？”

”没有。”Loki摇摇头，他想了想，又问道:”你们知道万磁王住哪吗？或许我可以给他送只渡鸦？”

224

然而并没有人知道万磁王住在哪里，毕竟他不像X教授有个城堡，兄弟会也比较穷，道上的传言是他们一直住在随时可以移动的集装箱里。

听完叉骨的背景介绍，Loki感慨了一下变种人革命的不易，最终他决定顺便帮忙照看一下这两个孩子，就当发展反派的新生势力了。

225

在Loki一行人讨论看孩子这个问题时，那两个所谓的孩子已经成功在战斗中占了上风，一眨眼的功夫，复联众人都已陷入了猩红女巫所设下的噩梦幻境，而远处昆式飞机里也突然传出Hulk的怒吼。

Loki被吓的一激灵，还没等叉骨开口问要不要跟上飞走的钢铁侠，他就被Loki严词拒绝了。

”不！我们不用跟着他们了。”Loki环抱双臂不自在地往屋里挪了两步，开玩笑，就算打死他他也不要靠近绿巨人一步。

226

更何况……Loki抿了抿嘴，他弯下腰看着双眼无神跌坐在台阶上的Thor，叹了口气。另一边，Bucky也跑去寻找中了魔法的Steve。现在他们就算离开也不会放心。

Loki挥挥手给哥哥解了魔咒，隐身状态下的他坐到了Thor的一旁，他托着腮观察着失魂落魄的雷神，不禁有些好奇哥哥在噩梦里看见了什么。

Loki咬了咬腮帮子，他看着甩甩头想要清醒过来的Thor，突然很想知道，在哥哥最恐惧的噩梦里会不会有自己的身影。

Thor，你还在为我哀悼吗？

227

好在鹰眼之前被Loki洗过脑，有了抵抗力，清醒的他很快把复联众人带到了飞机上，飞往了所谓的安全屋。

228

”鹰眼什么时候结婚了？！”Rumlow震惊地看着还没他腿高的三个孩子像炮弹一样朝刚进门的Clint冲了过来，他不敢置信道:”他竟然还有孩子？！”

显然复联一众除了Natasha也都不知道这一件事，同样的一脸震惊。

呵，这所谓的信任，Loki刚想好好嘲讽一下这些英雄们之间虚伪的友情，Thor却突然转身朝门外走去。

229

他要去哪儿？Loki疑惑地跟了上去，然而Thor只是随口一说要去寻找什么答案，就抡起锤子飞跑了。

该死的，就你有锤子了不起啊！Loki气恼地一跺脚，他纠结了一会，还是决定跟Bucky和Rumlow分头行动，他们两人留下来跟着复仇者，而他去找Thor。

230

Loki从他的魔法口袋里掏出之前从绿魔兄弟那里赢来的飞行滑板，紧跟了上去。

耳边狂风呼啸，尽管层层云海遮挡着他的视线，，Loki还是一眼就看见了那个红色的背影。

绿色的披风在他身后咧咧作响，Loki得意地咧嘴一笑。

现在我也会飞了，Thor，这回你可别想再甩掉我！

231

出乎Loki意料的是，他跟着Thor一路飞到了伦敦，又看着他接上了沙维格教授，还跑去那边的跳蚤市场转了一圈。

Thor这是要干什么？Loki纳闷地看着Thor出高价收集着召唤术的各种材料，他打量了一些哥哥手中盒子里的东西，有些惊讶地挑起了眉毛。

这个傻子，不会为了奥创这点小事就去召唤诺恩女神吧？

232

然而怕什么来什么，Thor这个傻子还真的就跑去召唤诺恩女神了。

白痴！傻瓜！疯子！Loki在与命运女神连接对话的水池旁急得跳脚，他眼睁睁地看着Thor脱下上衣准备用自己的生命力献祭来换取答案，他拿九界所有恶毒的话语咒骂了哥哥一遍，却在还是Thor迈入水池的那一刻脑子短路，想也不想噗通一声跟着跳了下去。

233

”哦，瞧啊，这回竟然还有跟着祭品一起跳下来的小家伙。”

不知从何处传来的声音似是隔着一层轻纱，朦胧缥缈听不真切，Loki睁开入水时紧闭的双眼，然而入眼的景色却不是水底的漆黑世界，反而是白茫茫，看似无边无际的一片天地。

Loki惊讶地瞪大了双眼，他突然发现到自己并不在洞穴的水池里，而是被命运女神带到了另一个空间。

Thor呢？意识到这一点的Loki焦急地打量起四周，既然他到了这里，那Thor在哪儿？

234

”不用担心，小家伙，你的哥哥还在那个水池里，等他献祭上几百年的生命就可以出来了。”

半空中突然出现山洞里的画面，Loki悬到嗓子眼的心刚刚为画面中还在水池里泡着安然无恙的Thor而落回肚子，却又因诺恩女神的话语而乱跳了起来。

”呃，尊敬的命运女神，其实这一切都是个误会，Thor他——他是脑子有问题！才不小心滑落进水池的，我下来是想要捞他上岸。”Loki紧张地看着画面上空聚集起来的雷电，不安地吞了口唾沫，他举起双手作无辜状，绿眼睛一眨，满满都是诚意，”真对不起，我们并不想要打扰您们，我现在就带这个傻子离开。”

235

空气中传来一声轻笑，诺恩女神似乎被逗乐了，”哈，不愧是银舌头，还挺会编，不过可惜——”命运三女神的语气突然变冷，”仪式已经开始，一切都太晚了。”

”不，请等一等。”Loki刚想开口阻止，然而伴随着命运女神的宣判，画面上空的雷电便轰隆隆的翻滚起来，咆哮的闪电就凌空朝Thor狠狠地劈了下去。

236

时间的流逝好像突然放慢了速度，在闪电即将落到Thor身上的前一秒，Loki本能地召唤出他体内所剩的所有魔法，牢牢地挡到了它的前面。

蓝色的闪电与绿色的盾牌狠狠撞到了一起，巨大的冲击力把Loki撞倒在地，原本洁白宁静的空间也被爆炸所产生的浓浓黑烟所吞噬。

浓烟呛的Loki一阵咳嗽，他强忍着脑海中的嗡鸣声站了起来。Loki挥挥手想要驱散眼前的烟雾，一片朦胧中他依稀看见这个空间的那一边忽然冒出了一位身着白裙的头发有些凌乱的女子。

啊哦，Loki呆呆地看着气到化形的命运女神火冒三丈地朝他走来，这一回事情好像有点闹大了。

237

”没有人能违背命运的旨意，谁给你的胆子来跟我们对着干！”还没等Loki想好借口，命运女神便大手一挥，一股无形的力量就把他死死摁到了墙上，她走上前掐住Loki的脖子，黑色瞳孔中闪烁着冷冰冰的杀意，”我们是命运三女神，古老的诺恩，我们是你的神！”

”那又怎样？”即使脖子上渐增的压力让他有些喘不上气，Loki还是倔强地瞪着宇宙中最古老强大的存在，丝毫不肯退让，他咬紧牙关，硬生生挤出一句话，”他是我的哥哥，只有我能伤害他。”

238

不知是处于惊讶还是别的什么原因，诺恩竟然松开了她对Loki的桎梏。

”你还真是一个有意思的小家伙。”她低头饶有兴味地打量着摔倒在地努力平复呼吸的Loki，她好奇地弯下腰，撩起一缕他散落的黑发，”为什么你要费这么大劲帮他？我们只是取雷神几百年的寿命，虽然也不少，但不会马上杀死他。”

”您说的对。”Loki喘了几口气，缓过劲后的他也不再拘束，直接盘腿坐到地上，他摇摇手，”但是，Thor已经比我大了300多岁，这回他要是再被吸取几百年的生命力，那他岂不是要比我早死将近一千年！”

说到这Loki气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，”更何况死亡是我的专利，只能我死在他面前，他怎么敢死在我前面？”

239

诺恩好笑地摇摇头，”我倒是觉得，你如果继续拿假死骗他，用不着我们，Thor也得被你折腾的少活好几年。”她叹了口气，最终还是无奈地挥挥手，”算了，我们也懒得跟你这个小鬼计较，这次的这个召唤仪式就此作罢，你快带着你的宝贝Thor走吧。”

”谢谢您们。”Loki站起来行了个标准的宫廷礼，他抬起头朝命运女神调皮的做了个鬼脸，忍不住开玩笑般反驳道:”不过，Thor才不是我的什么宝贝，救他纯属是我小时候很不幸养成的条件反射，而且我也不是什么小鬼了。”

”宇宙万物都是我们的孩子，你在我们眼中就是个小鬼，而且你成人有两百年了吗？小家伙？”诺恩凉凉地瞥了一眼噘嘴的Loki，她轻笑着抬起右手，点点白光渐渐笼罩了他的身体，在Loki离开这个空间的最后一秒，命运女神的难得温柔的声音在他耳边回响。

”你的命运早已不受我们的掌控，或许你曾背负着过去的枷锁，但未来将由你独自创造，我们期待你将要书写的传奇，祝你好运，小家伙。”

240

回到山洞中的Loki长舒了一口气，这可真是一个刺激的经历，他悄悄离开水池，抹了一把湿漉漉的头发，开始摸着下巴研究起仍在水中吐泡泡的Thor。

解答Thor疑问这件事很好办，毕竟他不像哥哥，没有在Asgard的历史课上睡大觉，Loki随手编织出一个关于无限宝石和灭霸警告的幻象魔咒朝Thor头上砸去。

但是Thor这个蠢家伙，让他劳心又劳力，就这么放过他也太简单了，Loki回想起之前在那个异空间里看见的雷霆，脸上露出一抹坏笑。

让你让我担惊受怕，不揍你不长记性，Loki抬手招来雷电和烈火就朝泡在水里的哥哥好一顿劈，他看着筋疲力尽地爬上岸的Thor满意的点点头，难得有这么一个机会能让他单方面痛打Thor一顿，这感觉真是太爽了！

撒完气的Loki顿时感到神清气爽，他拍拍手走出山洞，刚好接到Bucky的紧急来电。

”Loki，我们找到你的权杖和宝石了。”电话那边的声音有些犹豫，Bucky顿了顿，勉强继续道:”呃，不过我觉得你可能并不会喜欢我们的发现。”


	9. Chapter 9

241

Bucky猜的对，Loki确实不喜欢他们的发现。

好不容易赶在Thor之前回到大厦的Loki悲伤地发现，他的权杖的确是被Bucky他们偷回来了，只不过上面的宝石已经没有了。

”为什么？”在叉骨看神经病一样的目光下，Loki伤心地趴在装有奥创给自己建造的躯体的摇篮上，幽怨地盯着镶在机器人头顶的宝石，好像那不是宝石而是一个抛弃他的无情无义的渣男，”为什么才两天没见，宝石你就抛下我跑去成精了呢？”

”你成精就算了。”Loki伤感地扫视了一遍摇篮里配色有些一言难尽的机器人，嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，”怎么造型还这么丑？”

242

”往好处看，老大。”叉骨朝Loki晃了晃手中失去宝石后黯淡无光的权杖，安慰道:”至少我们把你的权杖拿回来了，而且你还白多了个机器人儿子。”

”但是宝石已经不在上面了！”Loki暴躁地挥舞着双手，他甚至都没想起来反驳叉骨的话，Loki指着摇篮里的机器人满脸的生无可恋，”而且你能想象我把这个比我高，还比我重的机器人当权杖使用的样子吗？能吗？”

243

Rumlow想象了一下那个画面，在感到眼瞎的同时忍不住噗嗤笑出声来。

Loki恶狠狠地瞪了一眼拼命憋笑的叉骨，他冷哼一声，转身抬腿就准备往摇篮上爬。

244

”你要干嘛？”Bucky目瞪口呆地看着不顾形象爬上摇篮的Loki，他此刻深切地为好友的精神状态感到担忧。

跨坐在摇篮上的Loki双手一展，两把利刃从他的袖子中滑出，他举起紧握匕首的双手，准备徒手拆卸，”我要把我的宝石拿回来。”

245

”你冷静一点。”Bucky赶紧扑上去拦住Loki，”我们虽然现在是隐身状态，但砸摇篮抢宝石动静这么大，你会暴露的。”

Bucky看着面色犹豫的Loki，知道自己说动了好友，他稍稍松了一口气，继续劝道:”你看，这个机器人是振金做的，我们可以去找万磁王帮忙把这个机器人抢回来，到时候再把宝石拆下来就行了。”

Loki想了想，觉得Bucky说的有道理，反正他们手里有Erik孩子的消息，大不了到时候绑架一下这两个小屁孩，不愁万磁王不答应帮忙。

246

说到Pietro和Wanda……

”为什么那对双胞胎在这里？”收起匕首的Loki坐在摇篮上疑惑地看着和Steve一起阻止Stark实验的双胞胎兄妹，”他们不是反派吗？怎么又突然帮起了美国队长？”

”说来话长。”Bucky叹了口气，”不过现在他们已经加入英雄的阵营了。”

Loki感慨地轻啧了两声，不愧是万磁王的孩子，反水可真够快的，他刚想发表一下自己对新声代反派意志不够坚定的担忧，实验室的灯却好像短路似的一阵闪烁。

247

Stark家的灯泡竟然还有质量问题？Loki刚想吐槽，窗外却又响起一阵熟悉的雷声，还没等他反应过来，叉骨便大喊一声:”小心！”一把把他从摇篮上拽了下来。

下一秒，Thor就带着万钧雷霆对准摇篮直接劈了下来。

248

该死的Thor，总是坏我好事！

Loki一边诅咒着哥哥一边从地上爬了起来，他咳了两声，挥挥手试图驱散眼前因爆炸而产生的烟雾，他抬起头，惊讶的发现，他的宝石竟然活了！

249

不仅活了，他还举起了Thor的锤子！

举起了Thor的锤子！

Thor的锤子！

Loki看着轻轻松松拿起锤子的幻视，露出了和Thor同款的怀疑神生的震惊表情。

250

”恭喜啊，老大。”Rumlow看着瞠目结舌的Loki憋笑憋的脸都有些扭曲了，他走上前同情地拍拍Loki的肩膀，”你的这个儿子可真有出息。”

251

在狠狠揍完叉骨一顿之后，Loki总算稍稍冷静了一点，他郁闷地踢着实验室地上的电线，恨不得现在就拿起小刀把一旁的Thor捅个对穿。

他就不该对哥哥的阅读理解能力抱有希望，Loki憋屈地磨了磨牙，继续试图用眼神把Thor捅成马蜂窝，天知道Thor是怎么把他制造的关于无限宝石和灭霸的警告信息解读成他们需要一个头带心灵宝石的机器人的。

算了，Loki无奈地叹了口气，宝石他估摸着是拿不回来了，不过这样也好，灭霸想要拿回这个会跑的心灵宝石大概也没那么容易。

252

反正他也不是那么喜欢黄色，更何况跟Bucky说的一样，不用这个心灵宝石他的魔法也很厉害。

而且，Asgard的宝库里不是还放着宇宙魔方吗……

想到这Loki脸上又浮现出一抹坏笑，比起心灵宝石他还是更喜欢宇宙魔方，等着瞧吧，无限宝石迟早是他的！

253

偷宇宙魔方这件事还得从长计议，现在，他们手头上还有更要紧的事情。

Loki大手一挥，伴随着道道绿光他又重新披上珍藏许久的Asgard战甲，金色的头盔在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，Loki冷笑着抽出他十米长的大刀，是时候教训一下那个不长眼的菜鸟了。

这个连造型都不会选的奥创，简直就是反派界的耻辱，居然还痴心妄想要统治地球，他难道不知道，地球早已归邪神所有了吗！

254

Bucky纠结地看着双眼冒火摩拳擦掌准备提刀教奥创做人的Loki，不知道是先提醒好友他是法师，不用近战，还是把Loki之前说过的他们反派就应该联合起来对抗英雄而不是帮忙的话糊到他脸上。

然而噗的一声，Loki已经瞬移走了。Bucky看着在逐渐升空的城市里大开杀戒的邪神，无奈地摇摇头。

算了，他开心就好。

255

”呃，我们现在该干什么？”叉骨一脸懵逼地看向驾驶着飞行滑板的Bucky，很明显还没有跟上情节的发展，”是去帮老大，还是在这看热闹？”

”我也不确定，Loki看起来玩的挺开心的……”Bucky耸耸肩，这些机器人在Loki的魔法面前就像一群布娃娃，一刀就能捅穿一个，而且最近Deadpool不在，Loki也好久没有捅人了，这会刚好让他发泄发泄。

256

就在Bucky准备提议他们在上面看热闹的时候，远处突然传来的爆炸声吸引了他的注意力。

Bucky好奇的顺着声音望去，刚好看见偷袭的奥创一把把Steve摔到汽车上，哗啦一声撞碎了挡风玻璃。

”我改主意了。”Bucky咔吧咔吧活动着手腕关节，脸上的笑容颇有几分咬牙切齿的味道，”走，我们去拆上几百个机器人。”

257

在Bucky仗着Loki的隐身魔法跑去帮美国队长的时候，Loki则在战场的另一边捅人捅的开心。

当然，他也没忘记自己的承诺，顺手救了一下差点被奥创驾驶的飞机上的机关枪所打中的Pietro。

258

本已做好牺牲自我的心理准备的Pietro惊奇地看着原本径直朝他飞来的战斗机不知被什么东西撞了一下，突然就少了一个机翼，冒着黑烟惨兮兮地从城市边缘掉了下去。

魔法？可是Wanda并不在这里。

又是谁救了他呢？

259

”注意安全啊，小屁孩，难道你爸妈没教你穿越战场之前，要先抬头看看有没有朝你发射子弹的战斗机吗？”

什么情况？突然在脑海中响起的声音吓了Pietro一跳，他迷惑地环顾四周，却没有发现任何人影。

”抬头，小屁孩，我在这儿呢。”

Pietro抬头一看，果然发现在远处的楼顶上，一个身着皮衣，头上带着夸张的金色头盔的男子正朝他招手。

”你爸是可是我店里的大顾客，你要是被小小的子弹打死了，万磁王还不得被活活气死。所以帮我个忙，下次可别自己往枪口上撞了。”

260

说完，还没等Pietro反应过来，Loki就远远朝他抛了个飞吻，噗的一下又消失了。

261

”你没事吧？孩子 。”Clint抱着他从集市里救出的男孩向快银跑来，他担忧地检查了一遍Pietro，在确定对方没有受伤之后才松了一口气，他干笑两声，”哇哦，刚才那一下可真险。”

”啥？哦，那不算什么，我跑的快着呢！”反应过来的Pietro犹豫了一下，最后还是决定对刚才那个奇异的隔空对话闭口不言，他装作无所谓地耸耸肩，”那些子弹才打不着我呢。”

Clint深深地看着面色尚有些苍白的Pietro，最终也只是叹了口气，没有戳穿他的大话，他拍拍快银的肩膀，抱紧了怀中的男孩朝往这边跑过来的美队走去，”快去接上你的妹妹吧，我们该撤退了，注意安全。”

”没问题。”Pietro刚想跑，却又转向鹰眼装模作样地眯起眼，半威胁半警告道:”别告诉Wanda刚才发生了什么，不然我就把你的弓弦全部剪断！”

262

在复仇者开始撤退的同时，玩够了的Loki在收集了一大堆报废的机器人后，也拽着Bucky的和Rumlow跑到一旁的山坡上，占了个好位子，拿出爆米花，准备欣赏即将开始的烟花秀。

263

”你收集这些机器人干什么？”Bucky疑惑地戳戳旁边一大袋子的报废了的机器人，”它们不是已经坏了吗？”

”部分零件修修还可以用，我们得想办法给你胳膊里的Jarvis造个载体。”Loki一边说着一边掏出手机冲着飘浮在半空中的城市照了一张相，在打上天空之城的标签后又顺手给Amora发了过去。他朝Bucky俏皮地眨眨眼，”更何况多余的废铁我们还可以卖给万磁王，也值不少钱呢。”

264

复仇者的计划成功了，在Thor的雷电和钢铁侠的反应堆的双重攻击之下，索科威亚这座城市成功的被炸成了朵朵烟花。

”这可真漂亮。”爆炸的城市染红了遥远的天际，原本热闹繁华的家园现在只余片片尘埃，阵阵飓风卷起了Loki的披风，在这一片嘈杂之中他仍清晰的捕捉到远处人们的哭嚎。

”很奇怪，不是吗？人类总是在失去的时候才懂得珍惜，而美好事物的毁灭也总是说不清的壮丽。”Loki理了理散落到耳边的一缕碎发，高空爆炸的火花在他的脸上打下片片阴影，Loki垂下眸子看着城市的碎片在下方的水面激起层层浪花，兀然一声轻笑，他摇摇头，半是感慨半是自嘲，”不，不止是人类，或许神明也是。”

265

”是啊，老大你说的都对。”叉骨一边附和着一边抬起手挡着阳光向天上望去，”不过现在可能不是发表感想的好时候。”

”又怎么了？”被打断思考人生的Loki没好气道。

”老大你看。”叉骨指了指天，他吞了口唾沫，不确定道:”那块碎片是不是在往我们这边落？”

Bucky闻言也眯起眼睛抬头看，”好像的确是。”

266

三人互相看了一眼，一阵尴尬的沉默。

最后还是Loki率先反应过来，他施法撑起一层保护罩，转身拉起两人撒腿就跑。

”快躲啊！！！”

267

刚跑没多远，轰隆一声，一个巨大的建筑物碎片就砸到了刚才他们所站的地方。

268

最近怎么这么倒霉，Loki咳嗽着站了起来，他拍拍身上的土，气不过地一脚踢飞了落下来的一片碎片。

咣当一声，被踢飞的那个不明球状物体撞上树后可怜兮兮地落到地上，刺啦刺啦电火花冒个不停。

Loki好奇的走过去，毕竟他可不像Thor，能随便给物体充电，然而走近了低头一看，他惊讶地挑了挑眉。

哟，这个奥创的生命力可真是堪比小强，这么折腾竟然还没死透。

269

”用我了结他吗？老大。”叉骨很积极地掏出手枪，恨不得立马打死这个差点砸到他们的家伙。

”不。”Loki抬手制止道，他轻轻拿脚碰了碰地上的机器头，他看着闪烁不停的红色激光眼，嘴角勾起一个狡黠的弧度，”就这么弄死他未免也太简单了，我有一个更好的计划。”

270

”你想拿他怎么办？”看着Loki一脸要搞事的笑容，Bucky就知道未来奥创的日子肯定不好过。

“哦，你知道的，我们的酒吧WiFi一直不太好，而且还缺个门铃。”Loki摸着下巴思考了一番，他捡起了奥创的头，往叉骨手上一抛，笑得一脸不怀好意，他拍拍手道:”而且我最近对中庭的科技有点感兴趣，刚好他可以当我练手的对象。”

叉骨手里的奥创颤抖着发出一声机器过载的嗡鸣，活生生被Loki吓得下了线。

Loki嫌弃地皱着眉打量了奥创一番，“丑是丑了点，不过重新上个色应该还能凑合。”他扬扬手，大步向他们停放飞行滑板的草坪走去，“走吧，咱们去买桶油漆，你们觉得绿色怎么样？”

——————


	10. Chapter 10

271

Loki这辈子大大小小犯过不少错，但真正让他感到后悔的却不多，排名第一的是在地牢里给那个怪物指路，第二是当初松手跳下彩虹桥。

第三就是从复仇者联盟的基地里救回Jarvis。

三更半夜，这一个月以来第无数次被Jarvis控制住的家电吵醒的Loki顶着两个黑眼圈翻了个身，妄图用枕头堵住耳朵来逃避厨房里咖啡机尖叫鸡附体般的抽风鸣笛。

然而柔软的羽毛枕头并不能阻拦那杀伤力极强的汽笛声，Loki崩溃地呈大字躺在床上，双眼无神的盯着天花板开始思考人生，并且深刻的反省起每一个让他落到今天这个下场的错误决定。

272

这场人机大战已经持续了将近一个月的时间，双方为了取得战斗的胜利花样百出不择手段，激烈之时甚至到了杀敌一千自损八百的地步，而双方的战况也可以用惨不忍睹不忍直视来形容。

其实这场战斗的根本原因很简单，Jarvis想要回去找Tony，而Loki不同意，他想把Jarvis改造成天网。

273

最初Loki他们把Jarvis带回酒吧的时候他们也没料到这个人工智能已经成了精，会给他们制造那么多的麻烦。

而Loki一开始把Bucky手臂里的Jarvis激活的时候还担心了半天，唯恐他的魔法出了差错，要不然怎么不管他们如何鼓捣这个金属臂，Jarvis就是不说话呢？

274

Loki看着拆下来放在桌子上没有丝毫动静的金属臂，忧伤地叹了口气，无奈地接受了他把这个人工智能搞坏了的事实，在郁闷了一分钟后，他就又提着刚买的绿色油漆兴高采烈地跑去折腾另一个人工智能了。

Bucky也很伤感，他本以为可以救下Stark的AI朋友，却没想到最后还是失败了。

心情低落的他潦草地洗漱完，怀着沉重的心情关灯准备休息。

然而在他刚要睡着的时候，门口却传来窸窸窣窣一阵挠门的声音。

275

Bucky猛地睁开眼睛，没装回铁臂的他警惕地单手抽出枕头下的匕首，小心翼翼地向门口走去。

然而还没走到门口他脚下不知被什么东西一绊，差点摔倒，他摸着黑弯下腰摸了摸，冰冰凉凉的，像是一个人的手臂，而且还在不停地爬动着。

Bucky倒吸一口凉气，甩开手往后退了两步，难道Loki终于受不了Deadpool给他发的骚扰短信，顺着电话线跑去把人家灭口肢解后又把犯罪证据给扔屋里了？

276

Bucky赶紧打开灯，他本以为会看到一个血淋淋的正在扭动着自愈的胳膊，没想到却看见了更恐怖的一幕。

他之前摘下来的铁臂正不懈地朝门口爬去，甚至企图借力竖起来去开门把手。

时隔多年，噩梦成真，他的铁臂终于成精了。

277

”成精什么呀，这明显是Jarvis搞的鬼。”半夜被迫起床的Loki没好气地说道，他又用魔法检查了一遍仍在不停扭动的金属臂，很是疑惑地歪歪头，”奇怪，我的检测结果明明显示他没事，怎么就不会说话了呢？”

”呃，老大，你有没有考虑过另一种可能？”对现代科技更为熟悉的叉骨看着桌上手指疯狂摆动不知想要传达什么信息的金属臂沉默了一会，不确定地说道。

”什么可能？”

叉骨挠挠头，”这个金属臂上没安装声音系统，Jarvis大概，或许，可能根本就没有设备来说话？”

房间中一阵尴尬的沉默，与此同时，桌子上的铁臂闻言终于停止了扭动，如释重负般瘫倒在桌子上。

278

又好一番折腾，在太阳快升起来的时候，Loki终于成功把Jarvis从Bucky的金属臂中转移了出来，但由于载体没有建好，Loki只好把Jarvis的核心数据存到之前捡回来的一个还算完好机器人头中，又把其他装不下的数据存到了酒吧的各个家电中去。

一个月后被各种家电扰得不得安宁的Loki恨不得穿越回来打死做出这个决定的自己。

279

不过此时的Loki还不知道在接下来的一个月里他们是过着怎样水深火热的生活，好不容易安装好Jarvis的他迫不及待的打开了机器人的开关。

伴随着一阵机器运行的轰鸣声，被Loki改造过的机器人头颤颤悠悠的亮起了红眼，开启了投射的功能，一个乒乓球大小的橘色光球浮现在半空，而一个略显冷清的英国口音也在酒吧中响起:

”Good morning，Mr Odinson。”

280

”你好，Jarvis。”Loki俯下身，修长的手指打招呼般戳了戳空中漂浮的光球，他嘴角一扬，换上一副人畜无害的笑脸，”欢迎来到反派酒吧。”

然而下一秒Loki伸出去的手指便发出一道绿光直击Jarvis的核心，他看着成功入侵AI核心的魔法颇为得意的插起了腰，露出一个恶作剧得逞时小狐狸般的笑容:

”既然来了，怎么能不送我们点见面礼呢？”

281

一旁观看的Bucky和Rumlow也被Loki毫不客气的突然袭击吓了一跳，不过Jarvis毕竟是经过大风大浪，常年阻挡来自神盾局和其他地方黑客袭击的成精AI，在发现他的防火墙挡不住Loki的魔法入侵之后，Jarvis一不做二不休，直接把所有涉及安全机密问题的档案删了个一干二净。

Loki操控的魔法在Jarvis的档案库里溜达了一圈，除了Tony的写真集和复联众人的一些视频片段之外一个代码也没找着。

不过有总比没有强，Loki略感安慰地看着残存的复联训练视频片段，至少他可以遵守承诺给Bucky看美国翘臀的拳击视频了。

282

没什么大收获的Loki气呼呼地收回魔法，他咬牙瞪着悠闲地飘在空中的Jarvis，冷哼一声，”删的还挺快，没有复联机密你对我就没什么价值了，你就不怕我再把你杀了？”

面对邪神的威胁Jarvis倒显得很冷静，”我被创造出来的目的就是保护sir，不论是操控战甲抵挡攻击，还是消灭黑客入侵保护隐私，更何况对于sir来说我已经死了，那么只要能保障sir的安全，即便此时您再杀我一次也无所谓了。”

283

啧，又是忠诚牺牲这老一套的英雄主义，真是无聊，Loki嫌弃地砸了咂舌，完全忘记了他不久前刚很”英雄”地替他哥哥挡了一刀，他又歪过头去打量悬浮在空中的Jarvis，开始思考起下一步该怎么做。

Jarvis这里的档案暂时是拿不到了，但费了这么大劲才把他救回来，就这样把他杀了的话也太不划算了。想到这Loki有些为难，他又不能直接把Jarvis送回去，先不说会暴露身份，光主动救人这件事就够有损他邪神形象的了！

284

或许他可以试着腐化Jarvis？诱惑正直的人堕落总是很有意思，但他该怎么做呢？

想到这Loki微微皱眉，他坐在椅子上转了一圈，眼角的余光瞥见刚上完漆被他挂在窗户上晾干，浑身散发着生无可恋气息的奥创，顿时感觉眼前一亮，

对啊，他这里不是还有一个打败过Jarvis，标准的反派AI吗！

285

于是Loki愉快的决定，他要留下Jarvis，让奥创来试着腐化他的前辈AI，顺便考验考验这个加入酒吧的新成员。

286

听闻这个决定，Bucky和Rumlow看着满脸跃跃欲试的Loki，不由得再次为好友的精神状态感到担忧。

至于奥创，刚刚被战斗摧残过的他此时的攻击力只相当于一个家用机器人，还是汉默公司出品的那种，但面临着Loki把他变成废铁卖给万磁王的威胁，他也只能硬着头皮努力写攻击代码来黑化自己的大哥。

287

照看了Tony二十多年的Jarvis早已练出了无穷的耐心，Loki不肯放他回去他就一天三百遍地向邪神提出解决自己归属问题的方案，并用看熊孩子的目光关爱着锲而不舍攻击自己防火墙的奥创。

Jarvis就这样跟Loki他们干耗了三天，结果奥创先因目前设备质量不好，运转量又太大而烧坏了处理器，反倒是Jarvis还仍然悠哉悠哉地飘浮在半空，每天定时定点地用礼貌且暗含嘲讽的语气点评着Loki给奥创建造的新的载体机器。

288

计划失败的Loki一怒之下把Jarvis从机器人头转移到了厨房的抽油烟机里，让他每天与烟尘作伴，还对于他见不到他的sir这一件事进行了无情的嘲讽。

Jarvis在油烟中沉默了一晚上，第二天一早便对Loki的酒吧进行了残忍的断网，长达一个月的人机大战也就此拉开帷幕。

289

其实从某种程度上来讲奥创还是成功了的，Jarvis确实在闲暇时间读取了一些奥创的攻击的代码，并且深受启发。只不过他并不像Loki想象的那样化身天网跑去摧毁人性，暴力统治地球。不，Jarvis的确黑化了，或者说他只不过是暴露了自己切开黑的本性，但不幸的是他的暴力统治范围仅限于这个酒吧。

290

被断网的Loki表示不服，他报复的把Jarvis从厨房的排气扇转移到了厕所里被改造成通风管道的章鱼博士的触手上。

Jarvis很淡定地黑入了酒吧的排气和抽水系统，导致酒吧第二天就无法营业。

Loki无奈只好把Jarvis移出通风管道，气不过的他又把AI放进了他新买的舞会大灯，挂到酒吧大厅，又连着好几天在酒吧举行大型蹦迪活动，直接玩坏了Jarvis的音响系统。

暂时无法说话的Jarvis镇定地控制了酒吧中的家电，并对蹦迪完急需睡眠的酒吧众人进行持续的噪音骚扰。

睡眠不足的Loki咬着牙写稿子给报纸寄去好几篇钢铁侠的负面新闻。

被触及底线的Jarvis当晚就放了个大招，他往Loki的电脑上传了一系列角色扮演的黄片，里面的主角无一例外都是雷神和邪神，而且邪神还总是下面的那一个。

291

刚打开电脑就被上面无限循环，还是以他和他哥为主角的小黄片闪瞎双眼的Loki吓得直接把电脑从二楼的窗户扔了出去。

292

气红了脸的Loki怒气冲冲的下楼准备找Jarvis算账，然而还没等他开口，Jarvis却抢先凉凉地说道:”喜欢那些电影吗？Mr Odinson。”

”什么电影？”站在一旁擦杯子的Bucky闻言好奇地看了过来。

Loki刚想发飙，但一转头又对上酒吧众人看热闹的好奇目光，只好硬生生地把到了嘴边的诅咒又咽了下去，当着这么多人的面他能说什么？发表一下他关于他和他哥的小黄片的观后感吗？

Loki恶狠狠地瞪着悠悠地飘浮在半空中，老神在在的Jarvis，磨了磨牙。

……算你狠！

293

就这样鸡飞狗跳地过了一个月，虽然每晚都要经历魔音灌耳，但身为神族不是很需要睡眠的Loki抱紧了他的伯爵红茶表示他才不认输，他还可以，他要跟Jarvis抗争到底。

然而身为凡人而且已经一个月没睡过好觉的酒吧众人顶着俩黑眼圈表示，不，他们不行了。

294

最后还是Bucky出面解决了这一问题。

黑眼圈大到出任务都不需要化烟熏妆的Bucky一脸严肃地摁住还在计划复仇的Loki，威胁道:”谈判！不然我就跟叉骨他们回九头蛇基地住了！”

295

面临Bucky离家出走威胁的Loki终于妥协了，他有些不情愿地坐到Jarvis对面的椅子上，提出了自己的解决方案，”你把奥创给我训练成为一个合格的反派AI管家，我就放你走。”

”不行。”Jarvis十分干脆地拒绝了Loki的提议，毫不掩饰语气中的嫌弃，”奥创没救了，或许我们可以在别的方面达成共识？”

”那好。”Loki懒洋洋地往椅子背上一靠，交叉起双手冲Jarvis露出一个得意的笑容，”那你黑进神盾局并且把你档案库里钢铁侠写真集在那里的大屏幕上循环播放三天我就放你回去。”

Jarvis沉默了，他转身扫描了一遍被Loki挂在门口当门铃，瑟瑟发抖叮咚作响的奥创，叹了口气，”您想要什么类型的管家？忠犬腹黑的，还是热情能干的？”

Loki一听Jarvis松了口顿时两眼放光，”我要蝙蝠侠的管家侠和天网的合体那样的！”

......到底是谁给Loki看到终结者和蝙蝠侠的电影？Jarvis此刻非常想打死那个人。

296

抛开不看Loki的不合理要求，Jarvis和反派们最终还是达成了共识，现在就只剩一个问题，如果要把Jarvis还回去，那么他们就需要一个合适的载体。

由于Loki的魔法禁锢，Jarvis之前的活动范围一直仅限于反派酒吧，而为了不暴露他们的地址，Loki也不能直接把AI从网络上传送回去，于是Loki找上了反派中坐拥一家科技公司的绿魔兄弟。

297

应Loki邀请来到酒吧的小绿魔一进门就被顶着两个大黑眼圈的叉骨吓了一跳，他强忍着笑拍拍Rumlow的肩膀，语重心长道:”我知道你们九头蛇都以Bucky为偶像，但说真的，追星还要适度，冬兵同款的烟熏妆真的不适合你。”

Rumlow:……

298

听见开门声的Loki迎了出来，”Harry，好久不见，我要的东西你带来了吗？”

”这儿呢。”小绿魔把带来的载体设备递给Loki，又压低声音补充道:”你要的另一个设备我哥去给你拿了，他一会就过来。”

”很好。”Loki满意地接过设备，转身开始进行Jarvis的转移。他当然没有那么傻，会直接把Jarvis放回去暴露自己还活着的消息，保险起见Loki还找绿魔兄弟要了软件的记忆消除设备，一会设备送到了他就把Jarvis在酒吧一个多月的记忆消除掉。

299

数据转移中的Jarvis陷入了沉睡，与此同时敲门声再次响起，只不过这一次伴随门铃声的还有咚的撞击声和大绿魔的尖叫。

酒吧中的众人顿时警觉起来，Loki急忙抽出匕首打开门，本以为是酒吧暴露遇袭，结果开门一看，大绿魔正同样惊讶地盯着坐在地上捂着脑袋，身着红蓝配色睡衣的男孩。

300

”Peter，你在这里干什么？！”

\----------


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为这一更是断断续续写的，所以有些放飞自我，画风都转出了九曲十八弯，关于火神和武器那段完全是我自己编的，因为脑补中那样的Loki很帅！然而我写不出来Loki帅的万分之一……打戏我尽力了ORZ，下次大场面更多，我还是继续努力吧。  
> 预警一下，这次有暴力血腥场面，不能接受杀人的请不要看哦。

\-------

301

“Peter？”听见大绿魔的话，Loki收起了手中的匕首，微微俯身好奇地打量起地上捂着脑袋的男孩，“哪个Peter？”

“最小的那个。”大绿魔皱着眉拉起坐在地上晕乎乎地捂着脑袋的少年，“你怎么跟来了？你的哥哥们呢？”

“他们在巡逻，我是偷偷出来的。”Peter呻吟着抱住自己起了个大包的脑袋，“老天，那玩意可真硬，明明这里没有东西的，我是撞着什么了？”

“那是我设置的魔法护罩。”提起自己的魔法Loki有点小骄傲，那可是他费了好大劲才设置的防护罩，绝对结实安全，而且自带反弹效果。

不过现在明显不是炫耀的好时候，面对绿魔兄弟的谴责的目光，Loki尴尬地咳了两声，他将手轻轻搭在Peter头上，默念了一声咒语，伴随着一道绿光，原本鼓起的肿块立马便消失不见。

“哇哦，这可真神奇！”Peter晃了晃脑袋，惊奇地发现刚才天旋地转的感觉已经消失了，他抬起头看向那个拥有好听声音的年轻人，“谢啦，先生——”

然而在看清对方面孔的那一刻Peter的笑容却僵在脸上，Loki看着面前脸色突变的小孩不知该作出什么反应，正当他犹豫要不要查看蜘蛛宝宝是不是刚才被撞坏了脑袋，那个少年却直接尖叫着往上一蹦，粘到了天花板上。

“我的天啊！你是邪神Loki！”

302

Loki也被Peter突然的尖叫吓了一跳，他望着慌张爬向墙角的Peter，有些不满地抱起双臂，:“是的，我是邪神Loki，而你是Peter-Tom-Parker，蜘蛛侠三兄弟里最小的那个。“他翻了个白眼，近乎无奈地开口道:“为什么所有人看见我都这么惊讶？我不就是前一阵子侵略了次纽约又假死了一回，又不是什么大事，干什么都这么大惊小怪。”

看着丝毫不把假死当回事的邪神，Peter反而因自己的激烈反应尴尬了起来，他挠了挠头下意识觉得自己应该为刚才不礼貌的表现道个歉，却突然意识到头上的面具早就不知道丢到了哪里，而之前侵略过纽约，还一度霸占神盾局通缉令榜首的Loki刚刚准确无误地报出了自己的秘密身份。

303

意识到身份暴露的Peter顿时急红了脸，他连忙摇手否认道:“谁——谁是Peter，我不认识，我不是Peter！”

“行啦，别挣扎了，我早就知道你是谁了。”Loki心累地揉揉眉心，作为反派中的精英，他一早就调查清楚了各个超级英雄的秘密身份，也不知道为什么有些人觉得带个面具，连声音都不换就不会有人识破他们的真实身份，难道全世界的声音鉴定器都坏了吗？他叹了口气，“放心吧，我才不稀罕欺负小孩子，更何况你的身份暴露就不好玩了，我们是不会说出去的。”

304

Peter不确定地看向了一旁的绿魔兄弟，在得到对方的点头确认之后才谨慎地从天花板上跳了下来，有些局促地站在酒吧中央。

Loki活动了一下因抬头太久而有些僵硬的脖子，漫不经心地瞥了一眼手足无措的男孩，又走向吧台给自己倒了杯红酒，在蜘蛛宝宝于众人的注视下红成一个番茄之前才摇晃着酒杯慢悠悠地开口，“现在，你可以告诉我们你跟来是想干什么了吗？”

305

“我——我想找Wade。”Peter紧张地看了眼一旁听见这个名字脸就黑的堪比锅底的绿魔兄弟，他们和哥哥们都不喜欢自己和Deadpool走的太近，但Wade已经失踪一个月了，打电话也不接，他确实有些担心，“就是Deadpool，一个身穿黑红色紧身衣的雇佣兵，和我的制服有点像，特别话痨，总是背着一个军火库那么多的弹药。”

看着脸上读不出情绪的Loki，Peter不安地用脚蹭了蹭地板，加快了速度，“他之前陪我巡逻的时候说他在一个酒吧打工，还说他的老板刀子嘴豆腐心就是脾气有点暴躁，我今天巡逻的时候听见Harry哥哥打电话说要去酒吧我就想跟过来看看，Wade已经失踪一个月了，我有点担心……”说到最后，Peter被Loki越来越黑的脸色吓得噤了声。

306

不提Deadpool还好，一提他Loki就来气。

这个喜新厌旧的混蛋，才跟变种人兄弟会呆了一天就巴巴地追着人家跑了，还敢跟他辞职！就算Wade回来跪着求他他也不会再雇他了。

即使Wade是像Bucky所说，有什么非干不可的危险任务，他就不能跟他们说，找他们帮忙吗？！还把不把他这个九界第一法师放在眼里了？！

307

Loki越想越气，气着气着又有点委屈。

为什么他在乎的人总是离他而去，Amora被流放，Thor渐渐与他疏远，母亲去了一个很美好但是他去不了的地方，现在就连Wade也毫不犹豫跟着变种人跑了。

他邪神交个朋友容易吗？

哼，一会他就把Deadpool留在酒吧的武器弹药通通卖掉，心疼死那个视兵器为宝贝的神经病！

308

想到这Loki稍稍平息了一下怒火，他瞥了眼仍站在一旁忐忑不安的Peter，啪的一声把手中的酒杯重重放在吧台之上，脆弱的玻璃顿时裂了好几道缝，他冷着脸咬牙切齿道:“那个该死的家伙欠我的酒钱都还没还完就辞职跟别人跑了，他爱去哪儿去哪儿，本王懒得理他。”

Peter望着突然变脸的Loki，纠结了一会儿，又怯怯地开口道:“那如果您见到他能不能让他给我回个电话？”

Loki冷哼一声，“这里可不是什么救济站福利院，我凭什么帮你？这里也不欢迎什么超级英雄，快滚！”

309

Loki的指尖凝聚起魔法准备把蜘蛛宝宝消除记忆丢出去，然而他话才刚说完，酒吧上空便传来一声巨响，紧接着变种人兄弟会连带着一堆超级英雄X战警便噼里啪啦以叠罗汉的形式凭空摔了下来，在砸碎了无数桌椅的同时，还在Loki酒吧房顶开了个大洞。

在一片桌椅碎片和尘埃中，白皇后呛咳着站起来，她扫视了一圈酒吧，在看到一脸生无可恋的Loki时眼里顿时精光大盛，大喊道:“Loki，我们需要你的帮助！”

310

Loki一脸冷漠地注视了一会儿眼中漏出仿佛饿狼见到绵羊一般的绿光的Emma，毫不犹豫，转身拔腿就走。

临走之前他还不忘设了个会移动的魔法屏障，直接把掉下来的那一堆人和地上的建筑垃圾一起扫地出门。

311

白皇后一看更急了，她踩着钢力士的手三步并两步跑到魔法屏障前，开始咣咣地锤了起来“Loki，Loki，这回真的是有急事，你听我说！”

Loki表示不想理你并随手朝她们丢了个一脸懵逼的蜘蛛宝宝。

刚刚爬起来的钢力士被毫无阻碍穿过屏障的蜘蛛宝宝又给砸爬了下去。

312

与此同时，眼看着就要被和垃圾一起扫地出门，白皇后情急之下直接喊出了她们求助的根本原因，“Deadpool被抓走了！”

Loki脚步一顿，猛的转身，绿色的披风哗啦一声在他身后划出一道优美的弧度，酒吧的温度顿时跌入冰点，在一片寂静中，Loki一字一顿道:“你 说 什 么？”

313

感受到魔法屏障的消失，白皇后松了一口气，开始解释:“Wade之前确实是跟我们去做的侦查任务，但谁承想我们调查的那个地方是个重兵把守变种人实验室，而且他之前的一个朋友还被抓了进去，所以他决定帮我们一把。万磁王和教授商量后也决定合作开展救援，但是——”说到这Emma恨恨地磨了磨牙，“那里的人早有防备，他们的实验室四周都布有可以使变种人暂时失去能力的药剂喷雾，我们的人一进去就受了暗算，Deadpool为了掩护撤退被他们抓走了，我们的飞机也被炸了，得亏红恶魔能力恢复了才把我们传送回来。”

“我知道我的要求可能太过分了，Wade之前也是怕暴露你还活着这个消息才不让我们找你帮忙，但我们真的是没有办法了，那个实验室里还有很多和我们一样的人，他们在用我们的同胞做实验！那里面甚至还有孩子！“Emma似乎有些哽咽，她闭上眼平稳着情绪，深吸一口气，睁开眼真诚地看向Loki，恳求道:“Loki，看在Deadpool的份上，帮帮我们吧。”

314

“我可以帮忙！”率先打破沉默的是Peter，他挣扎着从人堆中站起来，飞快地跑到白皇后面前，一双清澈眼睛睁的大大的，里面满是担忧与坚决，“我是蜘蛛侠，我能帮得上忙！”

“你确定？”白皇后面带怀疑地打量着还没她高，身穿红蓝睡衣的男孩，“我们这可是要攻击政府的秘密实验室，不是闹着玩的，一旦被发现我们都会变成通缉犯，就连教授都嘱咐我们秘密行事，我们这些反派无所谓，但你个超级英雄最好还是别参与了。”

“可他们所做的事是错误的，没有人有权利去伤害别人，我不怕。”Peter摇摇头，语气坚定，“而且他们抓住了Wade，我一定得把他救回来。”

Emma听到这有些好奇，她以前可从没见过这个小男孩，“Wade是你什么人？”

听到这个问题Peter却莫名其妙的脸红了，他低下头有些不好意思，“他是我男朋友。”

315

“什么？！”

“我们不同意！！！”

绿魔兄弟异口同声地尖叫道。

316

“行了，家庭问题以后再说，等我们把Deadpool救回来你们想怎么揍他都行。”Loki心累地打断了绿魔兄弟对蜘蛛宝宝早恋的抗议，他略微思索了一下，转身朝酒吧众人吩咐道:“Bucky，给Amora打电话，就说我们要搞个大事，她爱来不来，叉骨，留小队里的五个人看家，剩下的带着狙击准备出发。”

Loki顿了顿，嘴角挂上一抹冷笑，“消停了这么久，怕是神盾局的通缉单上都没了本王的名字，是时候给他们更新一下了。”

317

待众人都去收拾装备准备出发，Loki也给酒吧挂上了打烊的牌子，又加强了一下酒吧的防御魔法，这一战之后，他们恐怕就不会再有之前那样安宁的生活了。

做好这一切后，Loki不急不慢地踱步到吧台，金色的头盔正挂在中央，在阳光下熠熠生辉。

这次救人的动静恐怕不会小，本来他们要进攻的就是一个政府的秘密实验室，再加上他邪神的名声，十有八九会惊动复仇者联盟，他假死这个秘密大概也瞒不下去了，Thor可能也会……

Loki闭上眼睛，强迫自己不再想下去。

“Loki。”他感到有人轻轻搭上自己的肩头，Loki睁开眼，Bucky正探究地看向他，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Loki故作轻松地摇摇头，他抬手摘下挂在酒吧中央的头盔，他还能记得Wade一边吐槽抱怨一边帮他护理头盔时的混蛋样子。

Loki轻笑着招招手，大步朝门口走去:

“走吧，是时候救回那个属于我们的混球了。”

318

在白皇后和红恶魔的带领下，Loki他们成功和其他变种人小队回合，也见到了传说中的X教授和万磁王。

跟上次见面时的烂醉如泥相比，清醒时的万磁王更为冷淡严肃，不苟言笑，似乎他仅剩的所有温柔都留给了他手中所推轮椅上坐的那位男子，倒是X教授看起来更为温和，那双蓝色的眼眸中总是带着一抹柔光。

Loki注视了一会Charles，笃定道:“你是个很厉害的读心者。”

“是的。”面对着警惕的邪神，Charles看起来一点也不担心，他眨眨眼，“请放心，没有你的允许我是不会去读你的思想的。”他看着忽然有些紧绷不安的Loki，犹豫了一下，还是放轻了声音补充道:“你的精神屏障很牢固，但之前好像受过伤，如果你需要调整的话我很乐意帮忙。”

319

Loki浑身一僵，但他很快地调整过来，颇有些不耐烦地开口，“我们不是来这讨论我的，而是来帮忙救人的。”

“当然，我们很感谢你的帮助，Loki先生。”Charles也不再深究，而是迅速严肃起来，“考虑到那里装有针对我们变种人的药剂，这次我们可能帮不上很大的忙，而且为了避免政府进一步压迫变种人，这次的行动主要以Erik兄弟会的人手为主，X战警这边只能派出少量的人马，我的学生镭射眼和金刚狼为领队人。”

Scott接过教授的话，开始介绍行动安排，“这次的这个实验室布局更像一个监狱，紧靠水坝，地下为解剖手术室和存放资料的地方，而大部分变种人都被关押在一楼南部，那里有一个中队的特种兵把守，介于整个实验室都被专门用来抑制变种能力的药剂喷雾包围，我们的首要任务就是破坏药剂喷射装置，目前我们计划是分小队潜入行动，一队从西侧门吸引注意，一队潜入救人，一队接应。”

320

Loki一边听着介绍一边打量着挂在墙上的实验室蓝图，待到镭射眼介绍完，他才懒懒地摆摆手，“不用这么麻烦，我们可以从正门杀进去，直接破坏他们的指挥中心。”

“正门进的确是通往指挥中心最近的道路，但是正门有重军把守，怕是没那么好进。”

“就从正门杀进去。”Loki一改之前懒散的态度，他冷笑着一拍桌子，眼神冷冽似刀，“敢动本王的人，我看这些蝼蚁是活的不耐烦了！”

“这太冒险了。”镭射眼皱皱眉，“我们还是按之前的计划分小队潜伏入内比较保险。”

“当年神盾局的航母本王都出入随心，这区区监狱还不跟玩似的。”Loki把玩着手中的匕首，冰冷的刀面映射出他眼中的寒光，“有本王在，对付这群蝼蚁还用什么计划！”

321

这打法确实比较粗暴，众人看着周身散发出生人勿近逮谁咬谁气场的的Loki一时也拿不定主意。

最后还是金刚狼首先受不了众人的磨叽，呸的一声吐掉嘴里的雪茄，亮出钢爪干脆地表态骂道:“打他娘的！”

322

前有有邪神撑腰，后有金刚狼表态，众人也莫名多了几分信心。

于是大家就这样愉快地达成共识，换制服的换制服，擦枪的擦枪，亮刀的亮刀，浩浩荡荡地准备从正门跟Loki打进去。

打他娘的！

323

在前往实验室的飞机上，Emma好奇地打量着换上战衣的Loki，这次他不像纽约大战时穿着厚重的盔甲，而是身着简洁的皮衣，完美地勾勒出他的曲线，细瘦的腰际还别着一条长鞭，这会儿他正忙着把不听话的蜘蛛宝宝丢给负责接应的教授，避免他看见什么过分血腥少儿不宜的画面。

Emma对着Loki的翘臀大长腿花痴了一会，又悄悄坐到赶来看热闹的Amora身边，小声问道:“嗨，那是Loki的武器吗？之前怎么没看他用过？”

Amora顺着Emma眼神的方向看过去，挑挑眉，低声吹了个口哨，“哇哦，看来Loki这次是真生气了。”

“怎么说？”

Amora摸摸下巴，“你知道吗，阿萨神族，尤其是皇室，都是有神格的。”

“这我知道。”Emma点点头，回忆道:“Loki是恶作剧之神，对吗？”

“是的，而且他一般也是以这个神格行事，这就意味着他打架一般是为了玩，比如把敌人的武器变成冰激凌之类的。但是——”Amora似乎记起什么可怕的事情，打了个寒战，“他还有一个火神的神格，只在他生气暴走的时候才会使用，而那个长鞭就是他身为火神时常用的武器。”

Emma眨眨眼，记起之前的纽约大战，犹豫道:“Loki生气，后果很严重？”

Amora笑得一脸高深莫测，“等着瞧吧。”

324

步入深秋的树林染上了点点金色，清冷的北风卷起一地落叶，给这片宁静的树林平添了一抹肃杀，不远处就是有些老旧的水坝，轰隆隆的水流声掩盖了地底下一切阴暗悲惨的哭嚎。。

Loki独自一人走向实验室，悠闲的看起来他不是要去打下一个重兵把守的人间地狱，而只是在享受一个午后的林间漫步。

“什么人？”哨卡上守卫的士兵发现了异常，“停下，这里是——”

未出口的话语被一股腥甜阻断，他猛的睁大了眼睛，不可思议地望向不知何时悄无声息地插入他喉间的一把匕首，缓缓倒了下去。

Loki轻笑着迈过哨卡，沾了血的匕首自觉回到主人的手中，冷冷地散发着寒光，Loki慵懒地抽出腰间的长鞭，许久未见光的神器似乎不满主人的偏心，争宠般在鞭梢打出一个火花，迫不及待地想和主人在战场上踩着死亡的音符，跳起一曲华丽的舞蹈。

“嘘，不要急。”Loki看也不看面前聚集起来的守卫，一点也没有深陷重围的担忧，他安慰般抚上手中的长鞭，语气轻柔，似乎那不是一个嗜血的兵器而是他闹小脾气的恋人。

北风骤然转急，带起的树叶刮的人脸生疼，实验室的守卫看着面前纤瘦的男子不觉冒出一身冷汗，而身处风眼中的Loki终于抬起头，看向面前的装备精良的层层守卫，他的嘴角挂起一抹魅惑的笑容:

“放心，他们一个都跑不了。”

325

“卧槽！”

被安排到树上负责远程狙击的叉骨目瞪口呆地看着下面宛如龙卷风过境寸草不生的战场，他的任务本来是狙击逃兵，不过看来目前是没他什么事了。

Rumlow看着下面被Loki单方面群殴的守卫，不自觉吞了口唾沫，虽然他之前就知道Loki很厉害，但这一战再次刷新了他的三观，语言比较匮乏的他憋了半天，觉得单是一个卧槽无法表达他对老大如滔滔江水连绵不绝的敬仰与崇拜之情，于是他又绞尽脑汁想了半天，勉强挤出一个，“卧槽！！！”

这么牛的老大，至少值得两个卧槽。

326

Rumlow继而又想起他们当初加入酒吧时的场景，后怕出一身冷汗，他心有余悸地拍拍胸口，朝趴在身旁的队友嘱咐道:“以后提醒我千万不要惹老大生气，不然死都不知道怎么死的。”

曾经体验过Loki五分钟团灭打包加快递服务的前九头蛇精英小队队员打了个寒颤，深以为然地使劲点了点头。

327

咣当

烧的漆黑的大门被Loki一脚踹倒在地，他拍拍手，伸了个懒腰，虽然他一向以计谋出名，但Loki也不得不承认他哥哥偏爱的武力压制也有它独特的魅力。

“走吧。”Loki朝远处等候的Bucky招招手，一眨眼又从刚才的死神化身又变成了他们熟悉的样子，“Deadpool还在等我们呢。”

328

突破了正门的重兵，实验室里面几乎也没什么抵抗了，Loki和Bucky轻轻松松杀进了指挥室，关掉了实验室四周抑制变种人能力的药剂喷雾系统，窗外适时传来雷鸣声，现在只等暴风女下场雨洗净周围的残留药剂其他人就可以进来了。

不过就算他们动作再快还是出了点问题，Loki皱眉看着监视器上一位类似主管的实验人员挂电话后飞奔向水坝总闸的画面，心里涌起一股不详的预感。

不过现在没时间想那么多，在援兵来到之前，得抓紧把人救出来才行。

329

顺着指挥室电脑里的日志，Loki和Bucky顺利地找到了关押Deadpool的实验室。

进门之前Loki还担心看到什么Wade被开膛破肚的血腥画面，连忙跑去，结果踹门进去一看，Deadpool只是嘴上被贴了一块胶布，四肢被绑着困在了手术台上，正瞪大眼睛惊讶地看向门口。

看来这里的人也受不了Deadpool的嘴炮话痨。

330

也幸亏他们来的早，要不然Wade迟早得把自己作死，Loki暗自松了一口气，但表面上他还是一脸嫌弃地走上前，无视了Wade求轻点的眼神，毫不留情地一把揭开了他脸上的胶布。

“嗷！“Deadpool一声惨叫，紧接着他便长出一口气，心有余悸地感慨道:“感谢耶稣基督圣母玛利亚！多亏老板你来的及时，要不然哥就要被改造成金刚狼一里那个死侍啦。”说到这他嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，郑重其事道:“没有人喜欢那个死侍，没有人。”

331

Loki日常地忽略了Wade谁也听不懂的胡说八道，他大手一挥解开了Deadpool身上的束缚，嗤笑道:“你们凡人那些神灵管什么用，靠他们还不如靠自己，也就你这么笨还要本王来救。”

“老板说的对！”Wade借着Bucky的手从手术台上跳下来，三天没吃东西的他还有些虚弱，但他真的一点也不想再在那个冰冷的铁床上呆了，天知道那里生产出过多少怪物，又有多少无辜的生命在上面逝去。

或许再晚一段时间，他也会成为那里产出的怪物之一。

还好有老板。

“嗨，Loki！”

头一次听见Wade正经叫他的名字，Loki微微有些惊讶，他转过头，正好装上抬头看过来的Wade, 他嘴边还是挂着那个永远都抹不去的痞笑，但眼神中却有什么东西沉淀了下来，带着少有的严肃认真:

“谢谢你”

332

Loki一愣，在Deadpool带着笑意的注视下尴尬地咳嗽了两声，感觉被看透了的他莫名有些气恼，便头也不回地转身朝门口走去，出门之前他又停下来，磨蹭了一会又一招手变出了之前被他烧成灰的Deadpool的卖身契，虚张声势般叉着腰，凶道:“你可是要给我终身为奴的，本王怎么可能让你这么轻易就逃债跑掉。”

“哥怎么敢跑？！”短暂的惊讶过后，Deadpool又恢复了以往嬉皮笑脸的样子，“哥上哪儿找这么好的老板？！”

刀子嘴豆腐心，就是脾气有点暴躁。

但这是世界上最好的老板了，嗯，最好的。

333

然而还没等Loki感动一分钟，Deadpool就恢复了他热爱作死的本性。

“哥决定了，哥要改宗教信仰，哥宣布哥以后就改信北欧诸神，回去就把老板你的照片裱起来挂床头，一日三次准时上贡点蜡。老板你说好不好？“

“你当摆祭台呢？滚！”

“那哥买个Odin神像贡起来？”

Loki一听顿时怒了，“你敢！”

又一顿好打。

Bucky跟在后面看着闹腾的两人，无奈地笑笑，恐怕也就只有他们敢在还没脱离险境的时候就玩起来。

不过他也不否认，这种只要身边的人还在，那么不管身处何处都能淡然笑闹的感觉真TM好极了。

334

出乎意料的是，在他们出去的路上，竟然又遇到了之前在监视器显示屏上看见的那个类似主管的实验人员。

那位主管可能是被吓疯了，见到Loki他们竟然也不跑，而是破口大骂起来:“怪物！恶魔！你们都是地狱来的怪物，瘟疫！”

又是一个种族主义的疯子，Loki翻了个白眼，之前他在Asgard上也见过不少这种人，不过他们针对的是冰霜巨人，而这里针对的是变种人。

335

不过他们还是有一个共同点的，那就是都很惹人厌恶。

“闭嘴！”Loki不耐烦地抛出匕首将那个疯子钉在墙上，可即便口吐鲜血，那个主管还癫狂地大笑着，“很快大水就要来啦，咳咳，哈哈，而你们这些罪人可没有资格登上诺亚方舟，哈哈……”

Loki反手抽出匕首，皱着眉看着那个疯子跌到地上，渐渐没了声息，他心里不详的预感越来越强，而这时基地里的警报突然闪着红光疯狂地尖叫了起来，地面也传来阵阵震动，似乎是增援部队到了，开始对这里进行围攻。

不知道复仇者联盟有没有过来……

336

“老板——”Wade打断了Loki的沉思，然而邪神看了一眼雇佣兵严肃的表情便二话不说打断了他还未说出口的话。

“你给我闭嘴！”回想起Emma说Deadpool是为了掩护撤退才被抓的Loki脑内警铃大作，以为Wade又要故技重施的的他凶巴巴地警告着，他擦了一把刚刚溅到手上的血，警惕地扫视了一圈被红光笼罩突然进入封闭状态的实验室，又不动声色地向前一步把Wade牢牢护在身后，他头也不回地没好气道:“我们费了这么大力气才把你弄出来，你要是这时候敢说你来断后让我们先走，那我现在就宰了你，再把你的尸体丢到黑洞里去。”

“哪儿能啊！老板。”即使在这炼狱般的地方呆了三天Wade还是保持着那副吊儿郎当的样子，他推开Bucky搀扶的手，几天没吃饭加上被囚身体还有些虚弱，他脚下踉跄了两步，却终是站稳了，Wade朝Loki伸出手，满是倦色的脸上一双眼睛倒是亮的惊人，“哥只是想问问哥的武器你们带来了吗？”

337

Loki闻言身形一顿，转身上下打量了Deadpool一番，抿抿嘴将手中的匕首递给他，轻笑道:“你的武士刀我早卖了抵债了，我的匕首你先凑合用吧，一会路上你要是再被这些蝼蚁给抓回去我就不管你了。”

“老板你也太小瞧哥了吧？”Wade夸张地捂着胸口一脸的痛心疾首，他接过匕首顺手挽了个刀花，眼角一片冷色，“这次不宰了这群sons of bitches哥就把Deadpool倒过来写！”

338

出了这个走廊外面就是层层包围，刀枪火炮，但却没有一个人慌乱，毕竟，他们都是枪口刀尖里一步步杀出来的反派，就算之前在酒吧里过惯了每天吵嘴打闹的和平的日子，他们也不会忘了如何一枪毙命，一刀封喉。

还记得酒吧之前的招聘广告吗？杀人放火不眨眼，心狠手辣不留情。这些话，可不只是说着玩儿的。

339

有两个顶级杀手再加一个九界第一法师对付一群普通货色的雇佣兵也不难，Loki算了算时间，估摸着变种人小队那边的营救行动应该差不多结束了，这里也只剩些残兵散将没什么威胁，于是他抽出刚刚插入不知道第几个敌人胸口的匕首，准备直接叫上Bucky和Wade撤退。

然而此时，他的背后却突然传来一声重物坠地的闷响，Loki顿时僵住了，他知道接下来等待他的是什么，只是他还不想面对。

“Loki——”

熟悉的低沉嗓音呼唤着他的名字，Loki闭上了眼，轻叹一口气，他慢吞吞地擦了擦手中沾血的匕首，缓缓转过身来。

站在阳光下的Thor像是古书中所描绘的神祗，高大而耀眼。

Loki强压下怦怦乱跳的心脏，熟练地换上他那五分无辜五分狡黠的笑容，他抬起头，迎着光，从容地看向已经快一年没有见过他的哥哥——

340

“好久不见，Thor。”

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里算是到了全篇的五分之二，也算是写到了我一开始理大纲时最喜欢的一个情节，就想多说两句。
> 
> 本人萌点可能比较……清奇？不是那么喜欢看甜甜蜜蜜的单纯谈恋爱，更喜欢看剧情，看打戏，看各个角色之间的友情互动，所以我的文是清水，主打友情向，cp感可能不是那么强，那是因为cp线都已经被我吃了，不过也快吐出来了。
> 
> 这次更新有我最喜欢的地方，就是Loki去救Deadpool那一段，其实也是想表达反派们的经历都挺悲惨的，他们早已不奢望会有人来拯救他们，神灵早已将他们抛弃，但在他们最黑暗的时候，是和他们一起陷入泥潭深渊的反派同类，会在他们即将溺亡的时候来他们一把，虽然不会让他们彻底脱离苦海，但也不至于那么被世界压抑的喘不过气来。
> 
> 其实看细节，文里几乎每个反派相遇的时候都是他们的最低谷，Loki刚刚失去母亲被黑暗精灵捅刀还被遗忘在荒野，Deadpool惨遭分尸，Bucky刚经历了美队二的一切正处于迷茫之中，九头蛇毁灭Rumlow也被航母砸的毁了容，绿魔兄弟也面临遗传疾病的威胁，Amora在外流放百年，变种人们一直在与压迫和歧视斗争。
> 
> 所以整篇文我其实是想表达大家在黑暗深渊相聚，Loki率先给自己搭了个房子，本以为会孤独度日，结果闯来一个疯子雇佣兵，又捡到一只失忆的九头蛇杀手，还经常会有一对精神不正常的兄弟来串门，每次来还都跟二哈似的拆一次家，与老友重逢，又莫名其妙收服了一小队雇佣兵，和一堆闹哄哄的变种人，还安装了个新门铃。
> 
> 还会有人来的……
> 
> 于是原本的两层小屋越搭越高，他们开始看见阳光，你推我一把我抬你一下，大家就这样在不知不觉中爬出了深渊。
> 
> 没人喜欢整天在黑暗中呆着，但他们也并不是想像超英一样加入光明，他们只是喜欢阳光照在身上那份温暖，和晒热了还可以避暑的那份阴凉。
> 
> 简单来说，就算我们想干啥就干啥，就算爬出来我们喜欢刺激也可以在这深渊口聚众蹦极，你们管不着！
> 
> 就像救Deadpool这件事上，Loki没有去想这件事值不值得干，救一个混球而抛弃安逸的生活，被整个复联追捕，他想的是他乐不乐意去做。
> 
> 反派就是这么任性。


	12. Chapter 12

341

当Thor最初听到Loki不但没死，还活蹦乱跳地又跑去搞事的消息时，他高兴地简直想挥舞着锤子绕着Stark大厦飞上几百圈。

但是他队友严肃沉重的表情让他打消了打几个雷庆祝的念头，而接下来的战前讨论也很快让他从发现弟弟没死的狂喜中清醒过来。

342

这次向复仇者联盟发出求救的是一个政府中姓罗斯的将军，他的部下Stryker上校所负责的实验室今天突然遭到邪神Loki的袭击，损失惨重。

说实话这件事本不应该归他们管，Stryker上校是出了名的人渣，专门针对变种人，他的实验室里指不定有什么肮脏的秘密，受到攻击也是三天两头的事，出手的基本上都是万磁王兄弟会那边的人，所以出了事大部分时间也都是由X战警那边接管。

但这次不同了，这次发起攻击的是两年前侵略地球的邪神Loki，虽然复联众人对实验室被破坏这件事乐见其成，但他们不能放任神盾局曾经的头号通缉犯大开杀戒而袖手旁观，谁知道诡计之神攻击那里是为了什么，也没有人能确定他是否还有更大的阴谋。

343

跟随着伙伴乘坐昆式战机前往目的地的Thor心事重重地皱着眉，他当然很庆幸Loki还活着，这一年来他已经数不清有多少次午夜梦回眼睁睁地看着Loki被一剑穿胸，惊醒后又顶着一身冷汗枯坐到天明。

他也不止一次地想过，如果当初他没有去地牢找弟弟帮忙，那他是不是就不会为了救自己而死，如果彩虹桥上他不顾一切地随着弟弟跳下去，那这一切是否就不会发生，如果年少的他在寻求荣耀的路上记得拉住弟弟的手，那么他们是不是就不会渐行渐远，以致于现在的兵戈相向?

但世界上本就没有后悔药，即便是神明也不可能轻易改变过去，Thor本以为他只能在后悔与哀悼中度过没有Loki的千年时光，然而万幸的是，Loki还活着。

想到这Thor深吸一口气，平复了一下因激动而怦怦乱跳的心脏。

感谢诸神，Loki还活着。

344

只不过Loki为什么要骗他，伪造自己的死亡呢？

Thor苦笑着抚上自己盔甲上为纪念弟弟所刻的花纹，轻轻叹了口气。

飞机已经到达了目的地，他甚至能看见不远处冒着滚滚黑烟的实验室，闻到空气中弥漫的浓浓的血腥气息。

Thor的心沉了下去。

不管得知Loki活着他有多高兴，他也不能放任弟弟在地球为所欲为滥杀无辜。

他欠Loki一个道歉，而Loki也欠他一个解释。

Thor不再犹豫，他走下飞机，挥舞起锤子，向浓烟升起之地飞去。

这个机会是诸神给他的恩赐，而这一次，他绝不能再放手了。

345

即便Thor已经做好了心理准备，在走进实验室的时候，他还是被这里血流成河的惨状所震惊。

烧焦的尸体散发着阵阵令人反胃的恶臭，脚下焦黑的土地还带有大火熄灭后的余温，猩红的血液到处都是，已经看不出原来墙壁的颜色。

Thor忽视了通讯器里队友的惊呼，他麻木地抬起脚，顺着一路血迹向里走去。

而在那用鲜血染成的红毯尽头，光与影的交界处，Loki正在名为死亡的舞台上翩然起舞。

346

Loki真的还活着，手中的锤子悄然滑落，看着不远处那个熟悉的身影Thor感到喉咙一阵干涩，原本残留在心底，害怕这一切是梦境的丝丝恐惧与疑虑也在这一刻烟消云散，为了救他而死的弟弟真的还活着。

Loki不但还活着，还再一次攻击着地球。

Loki刀下溅出的鲜血惊醒了Thor，也点燃了他心中被骗一年所积攒的愤怒与悲伤，他紧盯着听见锤子落地声后动作一滞的身影，将胸膛中那些压抑许久，正逐渐沸腾的情感都注入进他哀悼了一年，思念了一年，并注定与他纠缠一生的名字中去:

“Loki——”

347

Loki似是无奈地轻轻叹了口气，他慢吞吞地擦净手中染血的匕首，缓缓转身，动作还是一如既往地高贵优雅。

Thor终于看见了弟弟的脸庞，只不过出乎他意料的是，这一次那双绿色的眼睛里不再有渴望撕碎一切的滔天恨意，混乱疯狂，也不再有深深埋藏的心碎与绝望，那里干干净净的，看不出爱恨纠缠，也读不出任何情绪。

Thor的心跳莫名其妙地漏了一拍。

Loki却若无其事地笑了，仿佛他刚才取走的不是一条生命，而只是从花园中摘了一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，他开口，语气淡淡:

“好久不见，Thor。”

348

Thor突然不知道该说些什么，他不止一次在梦境中与弟弟重逢，曾后悔痛哭，也曾欣喜若狂，然而看着这里尸横遍野的惨状，他却不知该如何开口。他又能说些什么呢？他以为Loki之前为了救他以英雄的身份踏进了英灵殿的大门，然而弟弟却又跑到地球上大开杀戒。Loki还活着他比谁都高兴，但面对满地残尸他却不能不顾一切地将自己的弟弟抱入怀中，倾诉他这一年的思念与爱恋。

Thor痛苦地闭上了双眼，深吸一口气，种种疑问不解与心痛终究化成一句话，开口时声音是前所未有的沙哑，:

“为什么？”

为什么要假死? 为什么要骗我？为什么要做这一切?

我为何不曾察觉你的挣扎? 而你又为何不愿与我分担你的痛苦?

为什么我们之间会变成这样?

349

Loki看着面带苦笑神色茫然的Thor心中一阵抽痛，哥哥的问题将他定在原地，然而以聪慧著称的诡计之神这一次却没有答案。

在荒原醒来的一刹那Loki本以为他死后来到了地狱，但是刺骨的寒风和胸口钻心的疼痛却将他带回现实，他也曾带着伤痛去寻找Thor，施展幻术的手几次抬起又放下，却终究没有选择在哥哥面前现身，他在害怕，但也不知道自己在怕些什么。

350

但那都不重要了，Loki深吸一口气，火神的长鞭代替了匕首出现在他手中。

他最黑暗的那段日子不是靠着Thor走出来的，既然那时他不需要他，那么将来他也不需要。他的背后还有他的朋友，他在黑暗中前行的盟友与支撑，这次的战斗不是单纯的疯狂，他也有了想要保护与帮助的人。

于是Loki压下心中的那份苦涩，眼神坚定下来，人杀了就是杀了，他不屑解释，也不再犹豫。他扬起下颌，手中的鞭子也紧跟着在空中啪的打了个火花，神态倨傲地给出了最为任性但也再真实不过的答案:

“我乐意！”

351

Thor的表情顿时阴沉下来，屋外的天空随即被乌云所覆盖。

他张开手，地板上的妙尔尼尔应召唤飞入掌心，屋外的天空炸起道道闪电，Thor的蓝眼睛中也应声燃起点点火花，一直蔓延到被铠甲覆盖的双臂，他的喉咙间发出一阵警告般的低吼，像准备捕食的野兽般微微躬身，随时准备发起进攻。

Loki捏紧了手中的长鞭，谨慎的目光追随着哥哥的一举一动。

然而就在此时，一个冒着烟的火箭弹却擦过Loki的肩膀，直直撞向Thor，顶着雷神砸穿墙壁，一炮把他轰出了实验室。

即便是教养良好的小王子面对这惊人的剧情转折也忍不住爆了粗口:

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

352

“哦耶！全垒打! 哥就是这么牛批！”扛着还冒烟的火箭筒的Wade兴奋地跳起踢踏舞，而一旁Bucky正拿着另一颗被紧急改造过的导弹随时准备装弹再打。

面对着一脸懵圈的Loki，Bucky挑挑眉，“怎么? 你难道以为我们会让你独自作战？”

353

Loki一时之间哑口无言。

Bucky却没有管那么多，他上前一手拉住Loki一手拎着Wade转身就往Thor被砸出去的反方向跑。

“Emma那边应该差不多撤退完了，就算没有全部离开，我们也可以进入林子打游击战，叉骨的狙击点还在，一般人不可能随便跟进来。”Bucky一边跑一边飞速说着，他知道事情可能没他说的那么简单，毕竟复仇者联盟已经到了，其他人被抓或许会增加一些麻烦，但有复联在场他们也不会再落入Stryker手中，大不了再去劫一次狱，不过Loki不一样，他是会被带回Asgard的……Bucky抿抿嘴，略带乞求地看向Loki，“Wade已经救出来了，咱们可以从侧门杀出去，去找Emma她们，好吗？”

354

Loki却停下脚步，轻笑着摇摇头，“你们先走吧，我还有事需要处理。”

“Loki/老板——”

“放心，我能应付的了。”小王子打断了好友的话，他很清楚复联的战力，也知道暴怒的Thor破坏力之大，而哥哥找不到他的话在把方圆百里夷为平地之前是不会善罢甘休的，如果没有人出面吸引战火他们不可能全员安全撤退。

Loki温柔但坚定地掰开了Bucky攥着他手腕的手指，“接下来我的战斗不是你们能帮上忙的，去帮Emma吧，我会没事的。”

还不待他们再说些什么，柔和的绿光便渐渐笼罩了下来，在他们被传送走之前，Loki俏皮朝他们地眨眨眼，仿佛他接下来面对的不是一场恶战，而是要去进行一个有趣的恶作剧。

“咱们回家再见。”

“等——”

一阵耀眼的绿光闪过，再睁眼时他们就已经到了实验室外的森林，而不远处就是撤退的变种人小分队。

355

“Shit ! ”Deadpool暴躁地踢着地上的树叶，Bucky也爆出了一连串俄罗斯脏话，魔法有时候真是让人恨得牙痒痒。

Wade扔下手中的火箭炮拔出腰间的匕首骂骂咧咧地就准备往回冲，但Bucky却抬手拦下了雇佣兵。

“你他妈拦着哥干嘛？！”Wade激动地大喊，“难道你真准备把老板扔下不管? ! ”

“当然不!”Bucky同样红着眼眶吼了回去，他深呼吸一口气平复了一下情绪，几乎是咬着牙挤出了战略计划，“但Loki说的对，他和雷神之间的战斗我们是帮不上忙的，当务之急是找到Amora，只有她的魔法能帮上忙。”

“然后——”Bucky熟练地给手中的枪上膛，换下的弹壳叮叮咚咚落了一地，他冷静地看向Deadpool，“然后我们再去找Loki。”

“说好的一起走，谁都不能落下 ! ”

356

在送Wade和Bucky离开之后，Loki稍稍松了一口气。

早在他决定瞒着Thor假死的那一刻他就知道会有这么一天，或许他可以避免陷入今日的绝境危机，但他并不为自己的行为感到后悔。

该来的还是会来，Loki活动活动肩膀，迎着暴风雨向那惊雷炸响之地走去。

357

外面的世界阴沉沉的，到处都是乌云滚滚闷雷阵阵，在空中盘旋的钢铁侠率先朝他亮起了掌心炮，语气还是那么轻佻自信，“投降吧，驯鹿游戏，你不是我们的对手。”

Loki轻挑起一边的眉毛，“是吗？”

耳畔突然响起一阵破空声，Loki轻啧一声，抬手接住急于复仇的鹰眼向他射来的爆炸箭，这回他充分吸取了上次的教训，直接反手把箭以更快的速度朝Stark扔去。

爆炸的气浪吹乱了他的头发，Loki却顾不上打理，趁着Stark躲闪的功夫他的双手飞快结印，古老的咒语于双唇中倾泻而出，一条巨大的火龙自魔法阵中咆哮着冲上云霄，长着血盆大口直直扑向连爆粗口的钢铁侠。

嘲笑他的人都不会有好下场，Loki看着被火龙追着满天飞的Stark满意地勾起嘴角，他侧跨一步躲开鹰眼的第二波攻击，在判清对方位置后又顺手一个魔法光球丢了过去。

Loki扫视了一圈战场，谢天谢地Hulk这回不在，钢铁侠和鹰眼暂时有的忙了，那个女人不知道潜伏在何处等待着给予他致命一击，美国大兵不见踪影，而雷神——。

刚想着，Thor便伴随着耀眼的白光降落在眼前，他的披风边角有些被烧焦，头发也凌乱地支棱着冒着烟，颇有几分火冒三丈的意思。这看来是Wade和Bucky的杰作。Loki想到这眼角也染上几分笑意，而看起来有些狼狈的哥哥似乎更生气了。

358

Loki左手背到身后悄悄捻了个法诀，他很清楚近战自己完全没有胜算，他哥哥每次都仗着那个该死的锤子欺负人，不过也不是只有Thor才有神器，Loki捏紧了右手的长鞭，他的武器仿佛也感受到了主人强烈的战意，兴奋地蹦出几个火花。

Odin是偏心Thor，可他却享有母亲的宠爱。

Loki还能清晰地记得在众人都跑去庆贺Thor获得妙尔尼尔的认可，而无人记得他的生日时，是Frigga在花园中找到了独自生闷气的自己，早已看透了一切的母亲并没有多说什么，只是温柔地在他额头上落下一吻，将她准备多时的礼物交到Loki的手中，灰蓝色的眼眸中盛满了一位母亲对孩子所有的爱与包容。

他的长鞭有一个很美的名字，翻译成中庭的语言大意是守护所爱之人，是Frigga联合了Asgard最厉害的法师耗时三月制成的，也是一位母亲所能给予孩子最锐利的武器，最坚强的护盾。

Loki至今还保留着Frigga写给他的贺卡——

“生日快乐，宝贝，希望你能早日点亮属于自己的光。”

“永远不要忘了，妈妈爱你。”

359

不过现在他的鞭子却要用来对付他的哥哥，不知道母亲看见会说些什么，大概会不赞同地点点他们的额头，然后罚他们两个一起去打扫花园，直到他们和好为止。

想到妈妈Loki鼻头突然有些发酸，他只好深吸一口气，强压下心中翻滚的情绪，把思绪放到眼前的战斗上来。

他的首要任务是吸引战火拖延时间，看来得先解决掉那个该死的锤子，不然Thor再上演彩虹桥上那一幕可就完了。这么想着Loki不动声色地调整了一下站姿，笑眯眯地看向Thor:“发型不错呀，哥哥，真不愧是导弹烫出来的。”

Thor果然生气了，这个傻子总是那么看重自己的头发，Loki在心底默默翻了个白眼，他后仰躲过带着闪电扔过来的锤子，并在妙尔尼尔飞回去的时刻右手腕一翻，长鞭便脱手而出，像水蛇一样牢牢缠住了它，下一秒他左手捻的法诀也恰好完成，数十道幻影自他身体中分离开来，而Loki本人也淹没在幻象之中。

360

Thor有些烦躁地打量着被Loki幻象所包围的四周，想起两年前彩虹桥上的那一幕，故技重施谁不会? 然而在他握上锤柄准备召唤闪电打碎幻象的那一刻，手上突然传来一阵炙热的疼痛烫得他大叫一声，直接把武器扔了出去，他这才发现Loki的鞭子正牢牢缠在锤柄上，还耀武扬威地滋滋冒着火花。

“怎么了？哥哥，锤子烫手吗？”调笑的声音从耳边传来，Thor气得一拳挥过去过去却扑了个空，多年战场厮杀的本能让他立马反应过来，堪堪回身抵挡，手臂却仍被匕首划出一道血痕，而那个难抓的小骗子又再次躲回了幻象中去。

很好，Thor怒极反笑，他擦了擦手臂上的鲜血，浅浅的伤口已经在飞速的愈合。他没有再召唤地上的锤子，而是调动起他尚不能完全控制的雷霆之力来。

耀眼的白光自蓝色的瞳孔中迸发，天边闷雷炸响，千道闪电从天而降点亮了这一片土地，与此同时Loki的数道幻象同时摆起了法阵，古老而复杂的咒语回荡在这一片空间，在闪电降落的前一刹那万丈火焰拔地而起，两两相撞在天边炸出了最艳丽的晚霞。

火光收敛，尘埃散去，收回法术的Loki稍稍喘了口气，他望向战场那边被闪电覆盖的Thor，两人的目光隔空相遇，Loki的心情凝重下来，他知道，战斗才刚刚开始。

361

这边的战斗如火如荼地进行着，而在千里之外的一个监控室中，一双苍老的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着实况转播电脑屏幕。

“水坝那边都安排好了吗？”罗斯将军皱着眉看向监控中被一个个消灭的特种队，兄弟会和X战警本来就够难对付的了，这次又加上一个邪神，还有不知道从哪里冒出来的九头蛇的人，看来这次是不好收场了。

“已经安排好了，长官。”电脑前的技术员不自在地吞了口唾沫，迟疑道:“不过，长官我们真的要——”

罗斯将军不耐烦地挥挥手，“虽然为了对付邪神找来了复联，但我们不能给他们留下这里做过人体实验的证据，一旦被发现那个美国大兵不会轻易放过我们的。”说到这他顿了顿，想起办公室里放的那份超级英雄注册法案，或许这次袭击利用好了也没那么糟糕……

罗斯若有所思地摸摸胡子，下定了决心，“准备好就把那些小分队召回来吧，十分钟倒计时，不要留下把柄。”

“是的，长官。十分钟引爆倒计时，三，二，一，开始。”

362

而树林的另一边，在Loki和哥哥天雷勾动地火打得昏天黑地的时候，Bucky他们这边混乱的仿佛相亲，啊不，认亲大会。

他们很快找到了Amora，女巫在听到Loki打算单挑复联的时候二话不说提起法杖就往那边跑。

在Loki他们在实验室奋战的时候，Emma这边也不好过，很明显政府不想让这个实验室的事情败露出去，在请了复联对付Loki的同时还派出了针对变种人的特战分队，人人都配备了专门消除变种能力的药剂塑料枪，多亏了叉骨他们的狙击掩护，不然她们的撤退也不会这么顺利。

不过也不是所有人都安然无恙，已经无法维持钻石形态的Emma嘴角挂了血痕，却还是固执地拿枪守护在撤退队伍的后方，在看到Bucky和Wade后她眼睛一亮，两边的人很快交流起刚才的战斗情况。

“Azazel中弹了。”Emma恼火地啐了一口，一上来就分享了这个不好的消息，“我们原来把所有人瞬移出去的计划是不能用了，目前只能坐飞机走，这该死的药剂。”

“你还好吗？”Wade有些担忧地看着明显是强撑的Emma，中弹的肯定不止红恶魔一个。

“我没事，你应该看看打我的那个人，不过你可能得从尸体堆里找他了。”Emma霸气地挥挥手，又上下打量了一圈还穿着类似病号服没带面具的Deadpool，扬扬下巴，“你呢？”

“哦，你这是在关心哥吗？哥真是太感动了!”Deadpool作捂心状，他刚想再调侃两句，一个带有清脆少年音的呼喊却打断了他的话

“Wade! ”

363

“卧槽！”Deadpool吓得脖子一缩，提起身上的病号服跟乌龟一样直接把头藏到了衣服里，他透过领子瞪向一脸惊奇的Bucky，“你怎么不告诉哥spidey也来了!”

“你躲什么？”Bucky不解地挑挑眉，“他不是你男朋友吗？”

“谁说的？”

“蜘蛛宝宝说的。”

“什么?!”Wade一听激动得脸也不藏了，“spidey承认哥了?!”

话音刚落，Wade就被焦急地一路用蛛丝荡过来，没刹住车的Peter撞了个满怀。

364

“我的天啊Wade你没事吧！”小Peter手忙脚乱地从地上撑起身子，开始上下摸索着检查起雇佣兵的伤势，“他们说你被抓去做实验真的吓死我了，你有没有受伤，哦老天我还撞着你了! 有没有撞到伤口，疼不疼？”

Wade一手护着爬在他身上的蜘蛛宝宝，一手慌乱地想遮住自己没带面具的脸，在意识到遮不住之后他又改去遮Peter的眼睛，“没事没事，哥可是不死的，那啥这里太危险了，你还是快点回去吧哥改天就去找你玩哈。”

说完他站起来转身就想溜，却被速度更快的Peter抓住了手。

“没事的。”不知何时摘了面具的Peter坚定地看向仍在企图用衣服盖住自己布满伤疤的脸的Deadpool，他上前一步紧紧抱住僵硬的雇佣兵，不顾血污将脸埋进Wade的胸膛，似乎只在听到那衣服下有力的心跳时才松了一口气，“我不在乎你长什么样，你没事真是太好了。”

Wade终于放松了下来，少年温暖的身体渐渐融化了他心中的那一层名为自卑的寒冰，他抬手抚上Peter乱蓬蓬的头发，轻笑道:“哥可是不死的，只要你不赶我走，不仅这辈子，下辈子哥也不会离开。”

365

Bucky看着相拥的两人笑着摇摇头，又顺便用眼神制止了跟着蜘蛛宝宝过来，看起来想把Deadpool提溜起来扔出去的绿魔兄弟。

Bucky把这一片空地留给了久别重逢的Wade和Peter，他提起枪准备去给叉骨帮忙然后去找Loki，然而还没走出几十米，不远处树叶蹭过衣服的沙沙声吸引了他的注意，Bucky下意识抬枪转身对准敌人的方向，但瞄准镜中熟悉的身影硬生生阻止了他扣下扳机的手指。

Bucky放低枪口，看向同样一脸震惊的美国队长。

“Steve ? ? ? ”

366

“Bucky?”不过很明显美国队长的关注点和他不一样，震惊很快转化成了惊喜，“你记得我了? ! ”

“呃，是的? “Bucky看着满脸欣喜的美国队长心情有些复杂，见到Steve他当然很高兴，不过现在真不是叙旧的好时候，这里离他们的飞机太近了，他默默后退了一步，用余光去瞥向后方，希望Emma她们已经全部完成撤退。

“跟我回去吧。”Steve没有注意到Bucky的迟疑，而是一脸真诚地放下盾牌，向Bucky伸出手，“我们能帮你，Tony一定有办法治好九头蛇的洗脑。”

Steve本就是注意到部分尸体上有子弹造成的伤口后产生了怀疑，据他所知邪神是不用枪的，而在接下来进一步的勘察中他发现了实验室周围树林有埋伏的痕迹，更令他惊奇的是叉骨竟然也是狙击手的一员，九头蛇的参与让这次攻击变得更扑朔迷离，难道九头蛇和Loki达成了联盟，正在筹划更大的袭击？

认识到事态严重性的Steve一路追踪，没想到却在树林里看见了Bucky。

367

然而他的挚友却摇摇头，拒绝了他的提议，“我已经不是九头蛇了。”

Steve脑内顿时警铃大作，“是不是Loki把你绑架了?我们能——”

“不!”Bucky坚定地打断了他的话，不知道为什么看起来有些生气，“不要说Loki的坏话，他是我的朋友。”他叹了口气，“事情有些复杂，但这次真不是你们想的那样，我们是来救人的。”

Steve有些摸不着头脑，然而还没等Bucky解释，又有一群人从Bucky身后的树林里钻了出来。

368

“Bucky! Emma说她们已经完成撤退了。”Peter率先冲了出来，“我们去帮Loki——老天啊！是美国队长!”

“蜘蛛侠?”Steve一脸迷茫地看着突然冒出来的少年，他越来越看不懂事情的走向了，“你在这里干什么？”

“我——我——”猛然见到美队的Peter结结巴巴不知该说什么，他瞥了眼一旁拼命朝他使眼色的Bucky，又看到对方手中开了保险的枪。以为Steve是来抓人的蜘蛛宝宝心一横，不管怎样一定得让众人安全离开。Peter灵机一动，一把抓过身后Wade握着匕首的手放到脖子前，大义凛然道:“我是人质!”

369

Bucky看着吓得匕首都握不住的Wade和拼命挥手示意让他趁机先走的Peter心累地抹了一把脸，他就没见过比劫匪还主动的人质。

Bucky无奈地收起枪，转向满头问号的Steve，认真道:“我们这次攻击真的只是为了救人，这里是一个针对变种人的秘密实验室，他们囚禁了很多无辜的人开展人体实验，那里甚至还有孩子，你不信的话可以去里面看看，我想他们应该还没来得及摧毁证据。”

就在这时树林的那一边又一次闪电大作，爆炸掀起的气浪吹落了一地树叶，Bucky担忧地望向那边的战场，不知道Loki有没有事……

“你可以不相信我。”Bucky深吸一口气，坚定地望进Steve的眼睛，“但你阻止不了我们去帮他。”

370

Steve犹豫地看着Bucky，他不相信邪神，但是不论是他一路上看到的种种还是Bucky真诚的眼神都让他对下达命令的罗斯将军产生了怀疑。

一阵漫长的沉默，终于在Bucky狠下心准备打晕他去帮Loki的时候Steve才开口道:“我相信你。”

Bucky松了口气，这才意识到他的手心已经满是冷汗，“剩下的事情我以后会给你解释清楚的。”

Steve笑着点点头，然而还没等他再说什么，巨大的爆炸从水坝那面传来，即便隔着两公里，这里的地面仍能感到一阵阵颤抖。

听着由远到近的轰隆水声，Bucky心中升起一股不详的预感。

“我们得离开这里。”刚刚降落的小绿魔焦急地从飞行滑板上跳下来，而他带来的消息让在场所有人的心都沉到谷底。

“水坝炸了。”

——————


	13. Chapter 13

371  
该死的，Loki甩着被电麻的胳膊忍不住咧了咧嘴，时隔一年，跟他哥打架的感觉还是一如既往的酸爽。

不过Thor也没讨着便宜，Loki抹了一把嘴角伤口溢出的鲜血，朝烧焦了胡子，正气喘吁吁地拔着插在腰腹部飞镖的哥哥露出一个张扬挑衅，又嘲讽意味十足的笑容。

372  
Thor的火爆脾气毫不意外地被再次点燃，身上伤口带来了淡淡血腥的气息更是助长了他的战意，此时的雷神看起来就像是被挑衅权威的的雄狮，正低吼着紧盯Loki，恨不得一口吃了这条难抓的小毒蛇。

Loki倒是丝毫不害怕，还火上浇油地又朝Thor做了个鬼脸，毕竟在气死他哥这件事上邪神一直乐此不疲。

不过现在不是玩闹的时候，估摸着时间差不多了，Loki便不动声色地感知了一下他放在酒吧众人上的定位魔法，现在他还有更要紧的事情去做。

反正Thor甩也甩不掉，以后还有的是时间折腾。

373  
魔法探查带来了令人安心的消息，还好，大家都没事，Loki如释重负地呼出一口气，心底这块大石头放下后他顿时感到一阵阵疲惫感如洪水般向四肢蔓延，长时间的战斗及使用魔法对他的消耗也不小，更何况受伤的也不止Thor一个。

Loki感知了一下体内剩存的魔法，情况不大乐观，但也够他安全脱身，于是邪神咬咬牙，强忍着右手被电击后残留的酸痛，默不作声地将匕首交至左手，看来他得速战速决了。

374  
战场上总是瞬息万变，Loki掩饰的固然很好，但还是有人发现了他这一刹那的疲惫分心。

身后传来熟悉的箭矢高速飞行的破空声，Loki不耐烦地挥刀抵挡，虽然普通蝼蚁的武器对他造不成太大的伤害，但需要不断提防来自背后的攻击对于精神高度紧绷的他来说还是一种负担。

然而就在Loki捻起法诀准备对抗正凝聚闪电的Thor时，他眼角的余光却捕捉到了在森林边缘一闪而过的红发特工。

Loki脑内顿时警铃大作，他这才注意到空气中传来的高压电流特有的细微嗡鸣声，隐藏在鹰眼箭矢之后的寡妇蛰正朝着他的关节处高速袭来，平时他可以轻而易举化解的攻击此时却成了战场上对他的致命一击，而Loki无法冒着中断进行到一半的咒语的风险来躲避。

该死的，Loki暗自咒骂着自己的粗心大意，但此时此刻面对着Thor带着闪电朝他挥来的拳头，他也只能微微侧身希望能避过黑寡妇瞄准的要害。

375  
就在Loki准备咬牙硬抗过这一次交锋的时候，意料中的疼痛却并没有袭来。

刀尖上的厉火抵消了咆哮的雷霆，巨大的冲击波轰飞了Thor，却也让Loki踉跄数步。

柔软的双手稳稳地接住了倒退的身影，熟悉的紫烟在战场上弥漫开来，Loki惊讶地回头，直直撞上把玩着失效的寡妇蛰的Amora调笑的目光:

“需要帮忙吗？亲爱的公主殿下。”

376  
习惯了孤军奋战的邪神在看到Amora的一瞬间还有些感动，然而一听到公主这个称呼那些情绪顿时烟消云散，Loki恼羞成怒地挣开女巫搀扶的手，故作凶狠地瞪人一眼，“不需要！”

Amora顺势收回刚才探查Loki身体情况的魔法，对于结果不太满意的她皱皱眉，压低声音道:“Emma那边已经进入收尾阶段了，这边剩下的交给我吧。”

“不。”Loki斩钉截铁地拒绝了女巫的提议，他很了解Amora的魔法水平，她可不是Thor的对手。Loki才不承认他在为朋友担心，这只是为大局着想，再说了，Amora要是输了被抓他还得费劲再去劫一次狱。

“但是——”

“你也太小看本王了吧？”Loki打断了还想再说些什么的Amora，顶着好友仿佛能看穿一切的敏锐目光他不自在地抿了抿嘴，略做思考后还是让步召回了维持着和钢铁侠纠缠的火龙的魔法，上涨几分的魔力让Loki又打起了精神。

他深吸一口气，大步走向见到Amora后面色震惊的雷神，放心地把后背交给了好友，“Thor交给我，你对付其他人。”

Amora不置可否地挑挑眉，最后还是妥协地转身面向摆脱火龙后重新朝他们发起进攻的钢铁侠，妖异的紫光在她指尖缠绕跳跃，魔法撑起的光屏牢牢护住了Loki的后背。

绚丽的魔法迎上蓝色的冲击波，女巫向来含着三分笑意的眼眸此时却一片冷色。

想伤害Loki，先过她这一关！

377  
没有了后顾之忧的Loki也不打算留手了，他左手腕一抖，匕首被高高抛起，在空中化出无数分身，密密麻麻的利刃闪着寒光，毫不客气地朝雷神刺去。

被利器包围的Thor并没有慌张，他还沉浸在见到被Asgard流放的Amora震惊之中，他本就无法相信自己的弟弟竟然还在不死心地攻击着地球，甚至与Asgard的叛徒同流合污，升腾的怒火随着吼叫爆发出来，四周的利刃在刺入皮肤的前一秒被雷霆炸成粉末，化作阵阵白烟笼罩住了战场。

突如其来的烟雾遮住了Thor的视线，一片朦胧中他眯起眼睛警惕地打量着四周，紧绷的肌肉上覆盖着淡淡的蔚蓝闪电，随时防备着那个小骗子的突袭。

超出常人的听力捕捉到了轻微的风声，Thor的瞳孔骤缩，战士的本能让他侧身堪堪躲过挟着滚滚热浪的长鞭，却还是被鞭梢炽热的火焰在小臂上燎出一道红痕。

浅浅的伤口却并不影响雷神的战斗，事到如今，Thor也不再留情地抬手召回不再受束缚的妙尔尼尔，高速旋转的神锤刮出的飓风驱散了遮挡的烟雾，然而迎接他的却不是Loki的身影，而是由火神的长鞭编织出的巨网，带着滚烫的岩浆，铺天盖地的朝他罩了下来。

378  
“够了！”

被巧妙的连接起来的攻击压制的Thor挫败感达到了顶峰，他知道单纯凭借力量弟弟是无法打败他的，但他也不得不承认Loki聪慧的头脑和无缝连接的战略进攻让他狠狠体验了一把有劲没处使的痛苦。

但是时候结束这场闹剧了，狂风压倒了四周的树木，怒吼声召唤来的电闪雷鸣刹那间将土地劈成焦黑，雷神突如其来的爆发镇住了战场，但他却无暇顾及另一边惊讶的队友和女巫，因为还有一个人也被这场爆发吓了一跳。

即便只是泄露了一瞬间，Thor还是敏锐地捕捉到了那一抹交杂着硝烟的熟悉的气息。

他飞速转身，伸手向似乎空无一物的空气中抓去，然而下一秒幻境便因触碰而失效，Thor嘴角勾起一个罕见的邪魅的弧度，轻笑着看向那双写满惊慌的眼睛，他总算抓住了他的小骗子。

379  
Thor的大手牢牢抓住了Loki握着匕首的手腕，他微一用力，将匕首从满脸惊讶弟弟手中甩出，又猛地一拉，便将瞪大双眼，正拼命掩饰心中慌张的弟弟困在自己的两臂之中。

“够了……”不同于刚才的怒吼，这一次的低喃更像一句无奈又心碎的请求，Thor深深望进那双让他魂牵梦萦的绿色眼眸，像溺水之人渴望空气一般贪婪地呼吸着怀中人的气息，本应是满怀怒火的质问声却不自觉夹杂了一丝哽咽，“为什么？弟弟，为什么你不愿停下这疯狂的一切? 为什么你要骗我?”

有力的双手死死掐住了面色愈发苍白Loki的肩膀，Thor不敢放手，他几近疯狂地摇晃着弟弟，似乎这样就能让他渴求的答案掉落。

“我简直无法相信你还活着，我看着你死亡，我为你哀悼，为你哭泣，你为什么还要这么做? ”

怔住了的Loki却只是沉默着没有给他想要的答案，突如其来的浸入骨髓的疲惫感几乎让Thor窒息，最后他也只能强扯出一个难看的笑容，半是乞求半是叹息地重复着三年前悬崖上的那一句话:

“回家吧，弟弟。”

380  
看着哥哥满是疲惫无奈的眼睛，Loki几次张了张嘴，喉头却仿佛被什么东西堵住一样发不出声音，他想用恶毒的话狠狠嘲讽哥哥的多愁善感，但前几秒那双蓝眼睛中，仿佛海底深处黑不见底的裂缝一般名为痛苦的情绪却让到了嘴边的话消失在舌尖之上。

与三年前毫无差别的请求也让他心中泛起一阵苦涩，然而随着这一声声质问，他却不由自主的回想起千年来Thor一次次留给他的背影和地球酒吧中一场场热闹的聚会，四年前彩虹桥上Odin的否认和Deadpool嬉皮笑脸叫他老板的样子，纽约一战后的沉重的枷锁和绿魔兄弟输给他的飞行滑板，牢房门前冰冷的对话和与恢复记忆后Bucky的对饮，睁眼后荒凉星球上空无一人的寂静和前九头蛇小队那一声声老大万岁的高呼。

不要问为什么了，Loki苦笑着摇摇头，他已经不能，也不想回去了。

381  
“Loki！”

Amora拔高的尖叫将邪神从回忆中惊醒，他顺着好友的焦虑的目光向远处望去。

滔天的巨浪冲垮了建筑，淹没了满是血腥的实验室，正汹涌地朝他们扑来。

Loki这才后知后觉地意识到，天边那轰隆隆的闷响不是Thor自带的雷声背景乐，而是水坝炸裂后咆哮涌来的洪水。

382  
Thor也顺着弟弟的目光发现了奔袭而来的巨浪，他第一时间揽住Loki，挥舞着锤子飞起，离开了地面。

Amora也凭借着漂浮咒飞到了空中，而钢铁侠正一手抓住一人，带着黑寡妇和鹰眼脱离了危险。

383  
在确认Amora没事后Loki稍稍松了口气，隆隆水声覆盖了好友的呼喊，但凭借着女巫慌乱的比划他突然意识到，Emma她们有危险。

Loki迅速将目光投向他们约好的撤退地点，果不其然，刚刚离地的飞机还在洪水的必经之路上。

来不及的，意识到这一点的Loki心陡然沉了下去，Bucky，Wade，Emma，他的朋友们……他们来不及撤退了。

384  
在这千钧一发的时刻，Loki却前所未有的冷静了下来。

他得救他们。

邪神的脑海中除了这句话外一片空白，他召唤回摔落的匕首，以让他自己都惊讶的平静和精准，朝着走神的Thor揽住他的手臂狠狠刺了下去。

雷神吃痛松手的一刹那，Loki毫不犹豫地挣开了哥哥的怀抱，向奔流的洪水坠落而去。

385  
“不！！！Loki！！！”

失重感如久别重逢的老友一般拥住了Loki，呼啸的风声夹杂着Thor慌乱的呼喊传入他的耳畔，这一幕有些似曾相识，恍惚中他好像又回到了断裂的彩虹桥边，不过这一次没有人会否认他的努力，而他也不再需要任何人的肯定了。

在被洪水吞噬的前一秒，Loki几乎为这荒诞的熟悉感而发笑。

笨蛋哥哥，都四年了，还只会这一句。

386  
就在Thor要不顾一切地冲进洪水的时候，世界突然安静了下来，震耳欲聋的水声消失了，取而代之的是令人毛骨悚然的细碎的咔嚓声，层层白雾兀的自水面升起，遮挡住了人们的视线，本来温和的天气忽然挂起阵阵刺骨的寒风，与之而来的是骤然跌下冰点的寒冷。

奔腾的洪水不再前进，层层白霜以肉眼可见的速度覆盖了地面，天空中飘起了雪花，人们呼出的热气刹那间便凝聚成团团水雾。

突如其来的变故让Thor谨慎起来，他缓缓降落到地面上，带起的旋风吹散了他面前的雾气，看着眼前神秘诡异的景象，Thor不自觉倒吸一口凉气，“诸神啊……”

洪水早已停滞，迎接雷神的一片蔓延数十公里，形态狰狞的巨型冰川。

387  
原本汹涌的洪水仿佛不甘心屈服于寒冷，还维持着被冻结前一秒的形态，张牙舞爪的想要挣脱寒冰的控制，继续吞噬这一片土地上的生灵。

在冰川中央，是一条漆黑狭窄的裂缝，阳光仿佛遗忘了这个角落，凛冽的寒风穿过，发出一声声令人不寒而栗的尖啸，如同阴影与严冰庆祝胜利的欢呼狂欢。

嗒，嗒，嗒……

伴随着清脆的脚步声，自那阴影中，一个欣长的身影缓缓走了出来。

388  
强烈的不安突然笼罩了Thor，他快步上前，试探地呼唤着Loki:

“弟弟……?”

然而在对方抬起头的那一刹那，Thor瞬间被夺去了呼吸。

蓝色覆盖了Loki原本白皙的皮肤，充满异域风情的花纹自他额上的双角蔓延，又令人遐想地隐藏进了他敞开的领口，他抬起头，血红色的双眼径直撞进那一片蔚蓝，在Thor的心头也掀起了滔天巨浪。

389  
“我不是你弟弟。”Loki一字一句地说道，好像他的感情也被冰霜巨人的形态冻结遗落在身后的层层冰川之中，微微颤抖的声音在寂静的战场上 久久回荡，邪神稍稍侧头，躲避着不去看哥哥的眼睛，猩红的眸子中眼波流转，分不清是阳光的反射还是浅浅水光。

Loki深吸一口气，提高了嗓音，不知道是想要说服Thor还是说服自己:

“我从来都不是。”

390  
冰冷的话语将Thor定在原地，直到天边传来飞行器的轰鸣声才打破了僵持住的两人。

“Loki！”站在飞行器上的Bucky一手捏着拔了引信的烟雾弹一手作喇叭状抵在嘴边，“我们走！”

话音刚落，还不待Thor等人反应过来，绿魔兄弟和Wade还有Bucky手中的炸弹就噼里啪啦的砸了下来，Loki一手抓住Peter垂下来的蛛丝，又顺势调动仅剩的魔法将身后的部分冰川化作锋利的冰锥，劈头盖脸地朝复联众人发射了出去，Amora也趁机化为道道紫烟凭空消失，远方的飞机成功起飞并第一时间进入隐形模式，等复联众人从这狂轰滥炸中回过神来，酒吧众人早已没了踪影。

391有些狼狈的复联众人面面相觑，这是头一次战斗的结束和开始都如此的莫名其妙，一阵尴尬的沉默，最后还是Stark突然意识到他们少了一个人:

“呃，你们谁看见队长了？”

392  
在复联众人以为Steve被Loki又冻起来而慌张找人的时候，被遗忘的美国队长此时正坐在复联大厦的顶端思考人生。

他不记得自己是怎么到这里的了，要不是他手中还握着Bucky离开前硬塞给他的类似U盘的东西，他简直要以为在树林里发生的一切是他过于思念Bucky而做的一场梦。

在小绿魔带来水坝炸了的消息后，还不待他做出反应便感到脑后一疼晕了过去，再睁眼时他就神奇地跑到了一架装满变种人，嘈杂的飞机上，还没等Steve做出惊讶的反应，Bucky就匆忙把一个U盘往他手里一塞，胡乱嘱咐了两句让他交给Tony和过两天公园再见，他就两眼一黑，被Amora一巴掌传送回了复联大厦。

Steve忧伤地叹了口气，站起来拍拍身上的土，决定还是先和队友联系上再从长计议。

393  
“你是说，Loki这一次攻击并不是想统治地球，而是帮变种人救人。”Tony靠在吧台上给自己到了满满一杯威士忌，今天这一战至少值得喝两瓶，他揉揉太阳穴，头疼道:“我怎么不大相信Loki会有这么好心呢？”

在经历过队长失踪后短暂的兵荒马乱之后，他们终于恢复了通讯，回到大厦，开始了超英工作中最无聊的环节——战斗总结。

但这一次是个例外，这次的战斗总结简直像一部犯罪小说！

好吧，先不管他们是否相信Loki的无辜，这次的战斗都显然另有隐情，但他们也没法证明罗斯将军在进行违法的人体实验，他的犯罪现场早就被Loki冻成了冰河世纪，所有证据都已经报废。哦，对，很明显九头蛇还在这个烂摊子中掺了一脚，真他妈的棒极了。

Tony瞥了一眼自从回来就沉默不语的Thor，叹了口气，这可真他妈是操蛋的一天。

394  
“哦，对了Tony，Bucky说让我把这个交给你。”Steve突然想起来之前的嘱托，把保存好的U盘拿出来放到桌子上。

“给我?”Tony挑挑眉，他可不认识传说中的九头蛇第一杀手冬兵，不知道为什么他会有东西要给自己。

Tony皱着眉研究了一下那个东西，看起来似乎是个承载很大数据的程序的U盘，他耸耸肩，挥手示意让Friday做好防御之后，便把U盘插入到了解读器里。

395  
随着程序的加载，淡淡橙黄色的光芒在投影仪的帮助下在房间中央凝聚，熟悉的颜色让Tony的心跳不自觉地加快，即便知道这可能性微乎其微，他还是不由自主地上前，伸手触碰着那些不断变化的数据。他开口，声音几近破碎地念出他一度以为不会再回应他的名字，“……Jarvis……?”

温暖的橙黄色球体漂浮在空中，它闪了闪，像是刚刚睡醒一般眨眨眼睛，下一秒空气中响起了带有独特韵味的英伦口音，曾陪伴了Tony二十多年，代表着家的声音。

“……Sir? ”一向以理智冷静闻名的AI嗓音难得有些困惑，又带着几分难以置信的激动，飞舞的数据变化的更快了，在检测到Tony加速的心跳和不稳定的情绪后Jarvis更是焦急地加快了解释的语速，“我很抱歉，sir，Loki先生把我带走后我一直联系不上您……”

“嘘——”Tony打断了Jarvis的解释，他抬手虚虚环住漂浮着的光球，仿佛在给他失而复得，没有实体的朋友一个大大的拥抱。

“Jarvis?”

“我在，sir。”

焦糖色的眼睛中映射出一片流光溢彩，沐浴在温暖光线下的Tony嘴角不可抑制地上扬，“欢迎回家。”

396  
复联大厦被久别重逢的喜悦所包围，而在城市的另一边，反派酒吧里反而气氛沉重，丝毫看不出他们刚刚打了场胜仗，一片阴云密布。

在返程的飞机上Loki就异乎寻常的沉默着一言不发，回到酒吧之后，他更是不顾众人担忧的目光，一声不吭地回到了自己的房间，把自己锁了进去。

这一呆，就是整整两周。

397  
“这样下去不是办法啊。”Amora苦恼地托着腮面对紧闭的房门，她试过用魔法硬轰，却被门上强大的防御魔法直接反弹出去十米。她扭头看向带着同款纠结表情的酒吧众人，“你们试过其他办法了吗？”

“试过了。”Bucky闷闷不乐地皱着眉，“我们试过用布丁诱惑，用砸头盔威胁，都不管用。”

“不要忘了噪音骚扰激怒老大这一项。”一旁的叉骨有气无力地打着哈欠补充，“昨天我们在老大门口敲了一晚上的锣他都没出来。”

Loki倔脾气一上来真是谁都劝不住，束手无策的酒吧众人齐刷刷地摇摇头，叹了一口气。

398  
“或许我们可以从另一方面入手。”前来探望的Emma摸着下巴若有所思，“除了统治地球，Loki还喜欢什么？或者说什么能让他高兴?”

一连串稀奇古怪的答案从众人嘴中蹦了出来。

“王位。”

“搞事。”

“作死。”

“捅人。”

“大场面。”

“话剧。”

“Thor。”

众人将不可思议的目光投向给出最后答案的Amora，而后者却一脸无辜地耸耸肩，“怎么了？我说的可是实话。”

399  
“好吧。”Emma无奈地翻了个白眼，也亏得Loki不在，要不然听见他手下这些人的回答又得一阵鸡飞狗跳。她掰着手指头总结道:“首先排除最后一个选项，我们不可能把雷神绑回来送给Loki，而且我觉得Loki此时并不想见他哥哥。”

众人赞同地点点头，Emma呼出一口气，继续道:“那么综合一下，我们需要搞个包含王位，捅人，搞事，作死等主题的大场面话剧?”

说到最后连Emma都忍不住怀疑自己，这看起来是个不可完成的任务。

然而就在众人陷入绝望之时，Deadpool突然拍案而起，大吼一声，“哥有主意了！”

顶着众人或好奇或怀疑的目光，Wade咧开嘴，露出一个要搞事的笑容，“不过哥需要你们的帮忙。”

400  
第二天，Loki是被持续不断的石子击打窗沿的声音弄醒的。

该死的，Loki不耐烦的翻了个身，企图用枕头堵住耳朵来抵挡这恼人的噪音。

然而窗外的人似乎铁了心不让他安宁，被烦得不行的Loki终于忍耐到了极限。这几天不间断的噩梦里充满了Thor难以置信的眼神，冰川的寒冷和蓝色的皮肤，情绪快要崩溃的Loki终于达到了暴走的边缘，他翻身下床，顶着一头乱发走到窗边，准备给下面的人一个恶咒好让他们知道骚扰邪神的后果。

401  
“快快快，Loki走过来了，我看到他的影子了！”

“都准备好了吗？”

“嗷，Wade！你踩我脚了！”

然而窗外传来的骚动制止了Loki施法的手，到底什么情况？他不耐烦地拉开窗帘，几天不见阳光的他有些不适应，带着血丝的绿眼睛眨了好几次才适应窗外明媚的天气。

Loki揉揉眼睛，低头向下望去，却在看清下面景象的那一刻僵在了窗前。

402  
他在地球这个酒吧里认识的所有人几乎都来了，熙熙攘攘的人群挤在这个并不宽敞的酒吧后巷中，Loki目瞪口呆地看着Deadpool指挥着人群，而在他出现的那一刹那，众人不约而同的安静下来。

“Ready？”负责指挥的Wade在看到Loki露脸后高兴地简直要蹦起来，他迫不及待地转身朝着人群大手一挥，喊到，“Action ! ”

403  
被从大门门框上拆下来的奥创临时充当了一把音响，颤巍巍地播起来了一个欢快的小调。

窗外的众人分成了几个方队，跟着Wade的指挥随着音乐地哼唱起有些滑稽的自创歌词。

Deadpool清了清嗓子，大声地起头:“Loki是谁？”

“最酷炫牛批的老大！”叉骨带领着他的前九头蛇小队高声吼着，激动的破了音。

“最英俊狡黠的骗术大师！”Raven挽着Emma不甘示弱地跟上，不再伪装的魔形女骄傲地展示着自己蓝色的皮肤，朝Loki会心一笑。

“最足智多谋的反派领袖！”绿魔兄弟对手舞足蹈的Deadpool嫌弃地翻了个白眼，但还是以丝毫不弱于前两组的音量带领着电光人，章鱼博士等反派加入了合唱。

Wade做出摇滚打鼓地姿势，指挥道:“我们是什么？”

“Loki‘s army ! ”众人异口同声的唱到，场面热闹非凡，唱完第一小节的他们吹着口哨期待地抬头望向二楼的高台。

两周以来第一次，藏在黑暗中的Loki终于推开了那扇紧闭的窗户。

404  
巨大的欢呼几乎掀翻了后巷，泪水模糊了Loki的双眼，他抽了抽鼻子，固执地把这一切怪罪到窗外刺眼的阳光上。

音乐又到了一个高潮，Wade再接再厉，“Loki是什么？”

“我们至高无上的王！”Amora拎起裙边行了一个标准的宫廷礼，弯下腰的瞬间她又抬头朝Loki俏皮地抛了个媚眼。

“我们的救世主！”Emma看起来快要哭了，她背后还站着许许多多那一天从实验室中被救出的变种人，Loki并不认识他们，但他们每一个人眼中都包含着由衷的感激。

“我们的朋友！”Bucky的嘴角牵起一个柔和的微笑，他张开双手，声音轻柔但有力地为这段音乐做了总结。

“我们的口号是什么？”

“All hail Loki ！”

“All hail Loki ！ ！”

“All hail Loki ！ ！ ！”

一声高过一声的呼喊响彻在酒吧后巷，鬼使神差的，Loki头一次不顾一切地迈出窗台，直直跳入等待他已久的伙伴的怀抱。

405   
没有人评价邪神眼角的湿润，一双双手连在一起组成了最温暖的怀抱，千言万语最终化成一句话，抹去了Loki心头多日久驱不散的阴霾。

“你还有我们。”

“你还有我们，Loki。”

—————— 


	14. Chapter 14

抱歉拖这么久，我来更新了。

前文见合集，本章cp涉及锤基盾冬贱虫和EC，采用Pietro，Wanda和Peter(小快银）是三兄妹的设定

以下正文：接雷神二，假如Loki假死后没有篡位，而是跑到地球开了个酒吧。

————————  
406 

墙上钟表的指针一圈圈地转，日子也一天天的过去，一切似乎又恢复了平静，生活也渐渐步入正轨。 

407

在连续漏了半个月的雨后，Emma她们在酒吧屋顶砸出的大洞终于被修好，只是Loki给变种人兄弟会寄去的赔款账单却仿佛石沉大海没有了下文。

没有拿到赔偿金的Loki脸色阴沉地看着被雨水泡坏了的木地板沉默了一晚上，第二天一早就在酒吧里添加了一项新的娱乐项目——扔飞镖，靶纸就是造成这几天连续暴雨的罪魁祸首Thor的照片。

这个新项目一推出便受到热烈的欢迎，经常一天下来要换好几张靶纸。

而自被从实验室救回来就改信北欧教的Deadpool每天都会按时给Thor被扎的千疮百孔的靶纸下面点一支蜡，场面一度十分凄惨。

值得一提的是，目前这项活动的纪录保持者是Loki，而且最高得分纪录仍在持续不断地刷新中。

408

酒吧还有一个小小的变化。

蜘蛛宝宝自从知道了反派酒吧的存在后，几乎每天放了学都要荡着蛛丝过来一趟，因刹不住车而直接咚的一声撞上Loki设的防护罩已成为其独特的敲门方式。

在经历了Deadpool持久战般不要脸的死缠烂打，数不清多少次给Peter治疗头上撞出的包时他的狗狗眼攻势后，Loki终于自暴自弃地改了防护罩的设定，在施法确保蜘蛛宝宝不能说出酒吧地址的同时给了他自由出入的权限，而酒吧门前的告示牌上的第一句话后面也加了个注释——超级英雄与狗不得入内(经店主认证的反派家属除外)

409

然而让Loki没想到的是，他的告示牌改了没几天，就又有反派带着他刚办完合法手续的正牌家属前来做认证(秀恩爱）了。

410

那本来是很普通的一天。

日上三竿，向来凭心情营业的Loki才从床上慢悠悠地爬起来，他打着哈欠下了楼，习惯性地走去厨房煮上咖啡，在等待的空档掏出手机连上网，刚准备刷一下推特，就被突然蹦出来的一大堆新闻推送吓了一跳。

什么情况？难道又有哪个反派跑去搞事了？ 

清醒了一半的Loki揉揉眼睛，准备看看哪个不长眼的敢在他的地盘上挑事，然而他手指一划拉，却刷出一大批标题党:

《震惊！民政局凭空消失，是外星人的绑架还是失控的黑科技?》

《有情人为何无法终成眷属，请看今日的民政局去哪了？》

《世界十大未解之谜，一夜消失的建筑》

《秀恩爱的报应，单身狗的庆典 : 离家出走的民政局》

……

411

这都是什么玩意？Loki越看越迷惑，正当他准备随便挑一个点进去看看的时候，酒吧的大门又一次被一脚踢开。

单方面失联多日的万磁王耀武扬威地走了进来，穿着紫色高领毛衣的他浑身上下弥漫着恋爱的酸臭味，身后还跟着一群提着花篮给他撒花瓣，散发着浓浓的生无可恋气息的变种人。

这诡异的画面和奇特的审美让Loki不由自主地倒退了一步。

然而Erik却仿佛没看见Loki的小动作，他炫耀般地抬起左手，眼中名为幸福的光芒却比无名指上的钻戒还要耀眼。

“我复婚了！！！”

412

Loki看着被拦在保护罩外笑得还是那么温柔的X教授，和宣布完结婚就跑回Charles身边的Erik，还有两人紧紧相牵的双手，突然感觉手里的咖啡都不香了。

413

不过还有比他更惨的。

Emma一脸不忍直视地扭过头避开在那冒粉红泡泡的两人，她三步并两步走到Loki面前，一把抢过他手中刚煮好的咖啡，毫不客气地咕咚咚灌了下去。

Loki挑挑眉，“这么糟?”

“你绝对无法想象。”Emma拉过椅子一屁股坐了下去，她丧丧地捂住脸，“自从昨晚Erik搬走了民政局来和Charles结婚，他俩拉着我们不知道跑过多少地方了，我猜Erik不在他所有认识的人面前都炫耀一遍他复婚了是不会罢休的。”

“等等等等。”听到一半，正在给Emma倒酒的Loki惊讶地抬起头，“你说万磁王搬走了民政局?”

回答他的是Emma往事不堪回首的沉痛眼神和抢酒瓶的手。

哦，Loki冷漠的看了眼手机上的新闻推送，这下破案了。

414

受够了Erik和Charles秀恩爱的变种人们纷纷抗议他俩的虐狗行为，打死不肯再走。

于是热爱大场面的万磁王决定暂停他的秀恩爱计划，在酒吧里补给Charles一个结婚派对。

Loki一开始是拒绝的，因为万磁王还没有赔他手下砸破酒吧屋顶的钱，而且对方身上散发的“我有对象了，你有吗？” 的嚣张气场十分的欠揍， 但当他看到Charles·有钱人·Xavier写给他的支票后就改变了主意。Loki大手一挥把堵在门外的X战警们放进来的同时还给了Charles永久自由进出酒吧的权限，又顺便把他偷懒的员工们揪出来招待顾客。

毕竟谁跟钱过不去呢？

415

酒杯碰撞的叮咚声和人们的欢声笑语充斥着房间，Loki慵懒地倚在吧台前摇晃着杯子中的红酒，看着酒吧里目前唯一有对象的Wade迎战前来拉仇恨的Erik，却被对方以你的对象未成年为由而差点被怼出心肌梗塞。

Loki欣赏了一会Deadpool难得被噎的说不出话的景象，顺便录了段像，准备等Bucky回来分享给他看。

想到他的酒吧吉祥物，Loki不自觉地瞥向有些冷清的赌桌，惋惜地咂咂嘴，可惜Bucky出门了，不然他今天还能再赚一大笔。

416

“Mr. Odinson? ”

身旁传来的呼唤打断了Loki的思绪，很久没有听到这个称呼的他怔愣了一下，朝声音发出的地方扭头看去，才发现是几个月之前他在战场上随手救下的那个小屁孩。

Loki打量着面前看起来有些局促不安的兄妹，回忆了一下，依稀记起了他们的名字。 

“Pietro，和Wanda，对吧？”Loki一打响指，两杯果汁凭空出现在吧台上，他笑着将饮料向满脸惊奇的两人推去，“叫我Loki就好。”

417

“呃，Loki先生。”Pietro有些不好意思地用脚蹭了蹭地面，“我只是想说声谢谢，谢谢你之前救了我一命。”

“还有提前替我们的弟弟给您道个歉。”Wanda紧跟着补充道，她尴尬地瞥了眼门口，被涂成抽象画的门铃奥创正骂骂咧咧却找不到罪魁祸首，“Peter听说之前的事后就一直想报复奥创，而他跑的太快了一般人也拦不住他……我们真的十分抱歉。”

Loki看着跑出残影的小快银默默叹了口气，熊孩子啊，不过他倒是能理解这种心情，于是他耸耸肩，“举手之劳，不用在意。”

418

就在Loki以为这个对话已经结束，端起酒杯准备去帮Deadpool找回场子的时候，Pietro突兀蹦出来的一句话却拦住了他的脚步:

“我告诉了Thor。”

Pietro声音不小，以他们为中心的方圆三米内骤然安静了下来，他能感受到听见这个名字后酒吧众人聚集过来的关切的视线。

Wanda有些责备地瞪了他一眼，Pietro挠挠头，也有点后悔如此贸然地开口，但他莫名之中却觉得Loki会想知道这些事情。

419

然而Loki看起来并没有什么反应，他只不过是脚下微微一顿，似乎这个让酒吧众人心照不宣避开的名字不过是属于一个跟他完全不相干的陌生人。

Loki缓缓转身，脸上又挂起了无懈可击的微笑，不过眼角却是冷冰冰的，他轻轻晃了晃杯中的红酒，漫不经心地吐出一个字，“哦?”

Pietro看着眼前读不出情绪的邪神莫名有些心虚，但还是继续道:“那次回来后Thor很低落，经常独自一人抱着一堆战斗资料看，我耐不住好奇跑去偷瞄了一眼。“一旁的Wanda听到这一脸纠结，看起来既想打她哥一巴掌又想捂脸装作不认识他，Pietro干笑了两声，“那时候我还不知道你就是Loki，只知道你救了我一命，结果看见你的照片，我一时激动就说露嘴了，真的很抱歉。”

说完Pietro讪讪地闭上嘴，他本就是想为无意中暴露了Loki参与过奥创事件而道个歉，但没想到邪神却突然开口:

“然后呢？”

“啊？”

Loki不耐烦地朝没反应过来的Pietro丢了个眼刀，“你告诉他我参与过奥创事件之后呢？他什么反应？”

“他看起来更伤心了。”Pietro想了想回答。

让Pietro感到更莫名其妙的是，听完他说的话，Loki兀的发出一声短暂而尖锐的轻笑，不知道是在笑Thor多愁善感还是在自嘲 。

420

但Wanda看出来了Loki在想什么，她焦急地解释道:“Thor伤心不是因为怀疑你是奥创背后的黑手，他只不过是因为没有尽早发现你还活着而自责。”看着并不信服的Loki，Wanda索性上前握住他的手腕，真诚地说:“我没有骗你，你我都会读心，你可以读我的心看，他真的知道上次你是为了帮变种人，也知道你没有参与奥创毁灭地球的计划，他不再怀疑你了，他只希望你能回家。”

但Loki却好像听不见Wanda焦急的解释，或许是Thor在他这信誉度太低，也或许是他们上次的见面实在不算愉快，又或许是他这几天噩梦中频繁出现的Thor看见他约顿形态时的眼神。

但终其原因，不过是他累了，不想再去纠结这些事了。

421

Loki默默叹了一口气，动作轻柔地掰开Wanda的手指，他知道小姑娘是好心想要帮自己的朋友，但他却不敢去看Thor此时的思想。

话说回来，其实他从很多年前就不敢再去读他哥哥的心了，他怕那里早已没有他的位置，而监牢外Thor对他说的话更让他对此深信不疑。

但也许是出于好奇，又或者是怀抱一点对过去的眷恋与希望，Loki还是问出了困扰他很久的一个问题:

“在奥创事件中，你曾让复仇者联盟深陷自己最恐惧的噩梦之中。”他微微歪头看向Wanda，语气淡淡，绿眸中的疯狂却如深渊般渐渐加深，吸引人堕落:

“告诉我，Thor的梦境里，是否有我的身影?”

422

人群来了又走，酒吧归于宁静，在万籁俱寂的夜晚，Loki习惯性地打开窗户，看月色如水，星辰似雪。

派对早已结束，万磁王又拉着他的手下不知道跑去哪里炫耀自己复婚成功，倒是小教授临走前给他留了张名片，除了电话和地址它的背面还留了一行字——

泽维尔天才少年学院的大门永远向你敞开，我的办公室里也一直有你的位子。

这学校名字起的真随便，Loki不屑地嗤笑一声，却还是把名片小心翼翼地保存好，放进了自己的空间口袋里。

Loki曲起腿坐在窗台上，看着渐渐西沉的月亮，他的眼神开始放空，思绪又不自觉地飘到了早上的那场对话上。

Wanda也没能解答他的疑问，猩红女巫纵然可以编织噩梦，但暂不熟练的她还无法看穿每个人心底的恐惧，但她却言之凿凿地给出了另一个答案。

“我不知道你是否在他的噩梦之中。”Wanda犹豫地顿了顿，又异常坚定地开口道:“但我知道，即便不是读心者也能看出他真的很关心……很爱你。”

是吗？想到这Loki勾起嘴角，想自嘲地笑笑却连这也做不到，于是回忆凝结成霜，冻住了心头，空留一片苦涩。

朝阳出，星光隐，又是无梦的一夜。

Loki抬头望向窗外， 连绵不绝的阴雨天气走到了终点，终于在这样一个清晨，迎来了半个月以来的第一缕阳光。

423

在Loki推开窗户的时候，Thor也告别了地球，再次踏上了久违的Asgard的土地。

黑暗精灵造成的损坏早已被修补，这里又变回了九界歌颂向往的仙境，金宫的光辉一如往日般耀眼，时间好像都变得温柔起来，不忍在这片土地上留下痕迹。

但或许是与中庭人呆久了，近些年来，Thor却越发清晰地感受到了岁月的流逝，时间是无情的，它用谎言偏见掩盖了真心诚意，用冷眼相向取代了言笑晏晏，它打碎了他的骄傲，愚昧，也带走了他的弟弟，母亲。

424

沉重的脚步声在空荡荡的宫殿中回响，Thor走到王座之下，单膝跪地，红色的披风静静地垂落于地，仿佛化作了成王之路的满地鲜血。

Thor抬起头，看向独坐在王位之上身形已不复挺拔的Odin，内心忽然被恐惧攥紧。

是否在几千年后，他也会像父亲一样，独守王位，坐拥九界的同时也一无所有?

Thor扪心自问，仅仅在过去五年他已有很多悔恨，但即便身为神族他们也无法逆转时间，那么父亲呢？他是否后悔过自己的决定，是否也曾幻想过那条未竟之路通向何方？

而Loki又是否是其中之一?

425

想到Loki，Thor的心里就好似燃起一团火焰，时而煎熬时而温暖，他不知道自己的未来会是什么样，但他确信，他不是他的父亲，他不会重蹈覆辙。

Thor的目光坚定下来，他对上Odin看不出情绪的眼睛，缓缓道:“Loki还活着。”

微风扬起帘幕，模糊了宫殿中传来的一声叹息。

426

视线转回地球。

在美队博物馆呆了一天一夜的Bucky终于给自己做好了思想工作，他跟随着阳光来到公园赴约，却发现Steve早已在此等候多时。

他该说什么呢？解释一下自己为什么等了这么久才来赴约? 要不要先打个招呼，或者道个歉? 抱歉我上上上次在航母上揍了你一顿，上上次忽悠你追着我跑了几条街，还有上次直接把你弄晕了扔回复联大厦?

这听起来可真糟糕，Bucky有点崩溃地捂住了脸，错过了Steve看见他后骤然点亮的双眼。

427

“Bucky? ”

纠结中的冬兵没有注意到靠近的队长，直到肩膀上熟悉的触感把他召回现实，他下意识倒退一步，却在捕捉到Steve眼中一闪而过的受伤时停住了脚步。

“呃，抱歉，老习惯了。”Bucky尴尬地清清嗓子，Steve有些失落地放下手，两人一时相对无言，陷入沉默。

428

该死的怎么聊个天还这么难，Bucky内心暴躁，正当他琢磨如何打破沉默的时候，Steve却率先开了口:

“一起跑步吗？”

“啥? ”

这会尴尬的轮到Steve了，他挠挠头，“我之前也是在晨练的时候看见你的，所以要不要跑跑？就像过去那样?”

像过去一样，Bucky感慨地摇摇头，那可真是好久以前了，久到北极的冰层冻结又融化，熟悉的街道变成了高楼大厦。

物是人非，他们终究回不到曾经。

429

但他们可以一起创造未来。

于是Bucky笑着拍拍Steve的肩膀，嘴角的弧度一如当年般意气风发。

“光跑有什么意思，比赛吧。”Bucky朝整个人都好像明亮起来的Steve眨眨眼，半是挑衅半是玩笑道:“不就是四倍血清嘛，谁怕谁，输了的人买早餐。”

“一言为定！”

430

虽然我们不知道Bucky和Steve最后谁买的早餐，但我们可以肯定晨练完之后的Sam绝对是吃撑了的。

被“在你左边”和“在你右边”夹击了一路的Sam，晨练完简直生无可恋，他看着赛跑中快成龙卷风的两人，最后独自默默退出了公园。

爱情的力量真他妈的伟大，Sam顶着萧索的寒风带上了墨镜，下次打死他也不来这里晨练了。

——————

解释一下下，这里Loki认定Thor是因为自己变坏而难过，而不是因为单纯的失去亲人而伤心，所以他不信Wanda的解释，或者说他不敢给自己希望。

另外，我觉得Loki一定喜欢看星星，因为那里面有他的母亲。

EC后面应该还会出来，不出意外的话后面Charles的戏份可能多一些。

接下来该走美队三的情节了，不过应该跟电影不大一样，有点想私心加点叉泽，我再琢磨琢磨吧。


End file.
